Sideburns
by abigailcqd
Summary: MUST READ SKY, FRIENDS AND GUNS FIRST "I know who I am, I don't know what" "I am not what you make me" "How can you carry on living, when you killed them all" "The Last 3 Children of Gallifrey" The Doctor now trusts Abi but more secrets and lies are unveiled as they find out what Abi really is. "Would you do it, would you kill them if you were me?" "Yes."
1. Sideburns and Ood

"YOU WHAT!"

"It really wasn't my fault!"

Abi stepped away from her Saro, Jari, she needed to breath before she lashed out,

"Explain it again"

"I was in the domes and the Serpa's were using Oods, for slaves, they were all packed in crates so it was easy to send them back to the Crastal to be free but one crated was on a different preset course to earth. I didn't check it before but it showed up on the computer as an anomaly. It went to Earth, 21st century."

Abi could only blink at him, "So basically we've got a wild batch of Ood, just roaming Earth?"

"Yes"

Abi just stared at him, looking in disbelief, she could just look at him and have him cower away, he saw her look and pouted,

"Don't look at me like that... Abiiiii, stop"  
She didn't stop, she carried on but a smirk appeared on her face, this made him sigh in annoyance at her behaviour,

"You're annoying"

"You're annoying"

"Oh really?"

She folded her arms across her chest, "Yeah, yeah you are"

He smirked and went to pick her up over his shoulder, "Jari! Jari put me down!

"I'm annoying?"

"YES, Now put me down",

"You know I really don't think that I am"

"Jari, we have a bunch of newly made free Ood chilling on Earth!"

"Hmm, you make a good point, Ok." She wasn't put down so she leaned over to put in the co-ordinates.

* * *

They both arrived, in Victoria station at rush hour so the position they were in didn't go unnoticed, Jari seemed more surprised by his surroundings, Dasdre was nothing like this, Earth was so grey.

"Where are we?" He asked putting her down,

She looked around, "Huh, south London, ohh Victoria!"

"London?"

"Uhh England.. Europe...Earth" He only clocked when she said Earth,

"Do all places on Earth start with the Earth letter E?"

"No .. uhh no that's just a happy coincidence, come on, I know how to find the"

She literally had to drag him out of the station, he was amazed by everything from the red buses to the pigeon at every corner, they walked through London after Jari insisted he wanted to see everything, after walking for 2 hours he finally asked,  
"Where are we going?"

"London eye"

"Why does London have an eye?"

"No.. it's not.. ughh you'll find out"

"Why are we going there?"

"Central London, best place to look for aliens", she reached to her manipulator, "Sky, scan the city wide radius"

"SCANNING"

Jari leaned on the pier, gazing at the Thames,

"Say we find them, how do we get them?"  
She threw a ball at him, "Catch", he looked at the ball and then at her, "It's a dimensionally transcendental stastis sphere, bigger on the inside, I've set it to Ood"

"Hm clever"

"OOD WITHIN A MILE RADIUS"  
They both looked at the manipulator, it showed a map with red and blue dots, Abi reached in her pocket taking out another ball and a rectangular screen with the map being streamed to it,

"Okay take that follow the blue dots, when you find one click the ball and hold it at them, try not to get the attention on the people, they're not ready for Ood."

"Wait where are you going?"

"I'm doing the red dots"

"What's the difference?"

"The red are red eyed Ood"

"You're protecting me" He sighed, she looked at her map showing 7 red eyed Ood not far, she kissed his cheek,

"Good luck"

"You too"

They both went there opposite directions.

* * *

The Tardis landed outside Lily Whites, Rose stepped out, pulling the Doctor out, she grinned when she saw where she was,

"We can travel through all of time and space and you wanna go shopping, the whole universe is our back garden and we are in Piccadily Circus, and London of all places"

"What's wrong with London"

Rose was looking around, trying to spot a certain shop,

"There, come on, " she pulled him along, "What's wrong?"

"I don't do shops, I'll wander around, see you later?"

"Okay but gimme" She held out her hand expectantly, reluctantly her handed her the psychic paper, "Do not lose it" He warned, she smiled and turned to walk,  
he called after her, "Be careful!"

He turned and frowned sniffing the air, it smelt wrong but his thoughts were halted when a girl raced down the street, she pushed past him and he almost fell but he caught himself, she turned to him,

"Sorry!" She then ran off, leaving him in a daze as he realised who she was,

"Abi.." Without a second thought he chased after her, dodging many, he sprinted with everything as the thoughts hurtled through his head "Why is she here?"

"Why is she running?" Whilst running he realised she was fast and after searching frantically he realised he lost her. Groaning he turned, looking for any abnormalities, it didn't take long because a voice from the other side of the street blared out.

"Jari! Have you got the Ood?"

"Sort of!"

"What do you mean sort of?... Ugh" She ran down the street with the Doctor right behind her, when she reached him she was out of breath,

"Where's the Ood?" Jari was more than scared but also confused as to why there was a man next to his friend,

"Who's he?"

She turned to the Doctor who smiled but she didn't care , "Dunno, where's the Ood?"

"Uhhh", He brought up the communicator ball, she went wide eyed at the site,

"You lost the Ood, HOW DO YOU LOSE AN OOD?!"

"I don't really know, I mean one minute I was about to get him, then he was suddenly fast, then he was red eyed. uh.. I mean, is it dangerous?"

"No not without that", she motion to the ball," but then again someone with a spaghetti chin walking around London isn't going to go down well with the public, we need to find it"

"I think I know where" They began walking off but she turned to the Doctor still oblivious to his true person,

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"I.. uh..I'm John Smith" Before she could reply, someone screamed, they both turned to the sound, Jari looked at her and nodded, "On it" He threw the ball and caught it, then he was gone. She turned back to the man and frowned, "John Smith?"

"Yep"

She reached and put her hand on his cheek, gazing at him,

"No, no I know those eyes" When she realised who he was she flinched back.

"Oh my god" He didn't know if she was glad or not, "Doctor?"

He wiggled his hands in a wave, grinning. She didn't smile back, she looked actually more annoyed though she wasn't looking at him, she was looking behind,

"Ohh really" He turned to see a lone Sontaran, before he could say anything she grabbed his hand and dragged him off, "Come on!"

They ran through the streets, she was still leading, they didn't need to look back knowing it was still close, to keep the people out of danger they lead the alien into a less busy environment. They ran past an alley and that when she let go of him,

"Carry on"

"Wha-"

"Just do it! Trust me"  
She left him and ran back to the alley, she picked up a stone and waited for the Sontaran to run past after the Doctor, when it did she sprinted after it. She wasn't sure about her aim so she got about 5 or 6 feet away and prayed for the best.  
The Sontaran groaned and fell,

"Doctor, you can stop!"

He turned and his face was like a rabbit stuck in the headlights, "Oh",

She stepped over the body as he jogged back, she grinned at him, "Hi"

"Hey"

They were smiling at each other for a moment before she laughed and he stepped into her and lifted her up, also laughing, their embrace was tight and heart felt, he put his head in her hair and nuzzled her shoulder. Jari had just crossed her mind,

"Wait! Wait! Get off me! Jari!" She ran without another word,

"Oi Abi!"

* * *

"Jari! Jari! Where are you?"

"I don't know?"

"Did you get the Ood?"

"Yeah"

"Listen, what can you see?"

"Some screens and a place called Lily Whites"

"Picadi- Oh OK stay there, stay exactly where you are, don't move," she disconnected and turned to the Doctor, "Doctor! He's in Piccadilly Circus"

"Oh Well of course he is" He chuckled,

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, come on"

They reached the square, spotting Jari was easy, he looked so out of place in London,

"Hey"

"Hey, did you do it?"

"I've got it" He gave her the ball,

"Good man"

He chuckled but then looked confused,

"Abi, who is this?" She looked to the Doctor who was grinning,

"Hello"

"Uhh Jari, the Doctor"

"Uhh who?"

"The..Doctor"

Before they could elaborate, Rose came up behind the Doctor,

"Hey...Abi?"

"Rose!"

They had a proper girly embrace though Abi wasn't used to reunions of this intensity, so she just laughed nervously, she caught sight of the Doctor smirking at her awkwardness and she mouthed "Shut up"

"Aww how are yo.. wait... what did you do now?"

"Why do you assume the worst of me?" She pouted, Jari seemed still stuck on the previous conversation,

"He's.. the Doctor" He pointed at the time lord,

"Yeah and don't point its rude"

Abi groaned, "I am so hungry, come on, Jari do you wanna try Earth food?"

* * *

Abi wasn't very mature when it came to table manners, much to the annoyance/amusement of the others, the Doctor was more horrified at her behaviour,

"You're such a slob"

She stopped sucking on a string of spaghetti and muffled with the food still in her mouth "What?"

"Ugh Abi"  
She swallowed her food and pouted, she decided that the question lingering on her mind, "Where's Jack?"

The Doctor paled, "Uh we left him on Earth, he decided to stay here, defending the Earth" He smiled, Abi smiled but it was a sad smile,

"Don't lie to me Doctor"

Rose frowned, "No he's not lying"

"He is"

"Doctor?"

Abi raised her eyebrows,, "You lied to her?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, turning to Rose, "He got shot by a Dalek in Bad Wolf"

"Jack's dead?" Abi considered the Doctor's words, "No" she answered Rose, "If Jack was dead he would've told you"

Jari, turned to Abi,

"I need to go, here take these" He gave her the ball and stepped out of the restaurant, she followed not long after,

"See you" She kissed him on the cheek and he vanished, sighing she stayed out, just thinking of Jack, where he was, what he was doing and above everything else how he felt.

"I'm sorry"

She turned to see the Doctor looking at her, "Sorry I lied"

"I just want to know what happened Doctor"

"Rose looked into the Tardises heart, she saw everything, she killed all the Daleks and revived Jack"

"And then what?"

"I .. left him there" Once she heard that she sighed turning away,

"Abi.. Abi Rose couldn't control how she revived him, she brought him back to life, but forever"

"He's immortal"

"Yep"

"So you left him"

"Yep"

She would've said more but Rose darted out of the restaurant,

"We have no money, do we?"

"No.."

"So we need to run"

"Why-"

"Oi!"

"Oh Jesus"

They ran for it, even though no one was chasing , they ran for the fun of it. Abi called them to stop, Sky was telling her that she was running out of time,

"Guys!"

"What?"

"No one's chasing us"

He turned around, with a surprised expression, "Oh"

"I'm about to go guys"

"Oh"

They hugged each other, and smiled,

"See you around time boy" He saluted,

"Bye Rose"

"Bye babe"

* * *

"Sky?"

"Abi"

"How's the system?"

"Functioning well"

"Right" She sighed pacing around,

"I'm bored, you got any idea's"

"I can search for abnormalities in planets, but I need specific data"

"Uhh Earth, 21st century"

"Found 15 recorded events on Earth may need looking into"

"Right, send me to the best one, well the most dangerous one"

"Ship error"

"What?"

"Boarding ship, ALERT HOSTILE ALERT HOSTILE!"

"What?" She ran to her guns holding one at the docking circle,

"Sky, what's the origin of the ship?"

"Unrecognisable, ship power fluctuating, transmat activation. ALERT UNAUTHORIZED TRANSMAT ACTIVATION"

"Transma-"

* * *

She blinked into consciousness, she stared up at a white ceiling for quite sometime before she decided to move. She was in a brightly lit room, it looked a bit like a hospital but fancier and cleaner. She looked to her right to see a heart rate monitor but she saw two lines running at different times, after much deliberation she concluded that it wasn't scanning her.

After walking out of the room, she wandered the corridors that were deathly quite, obviously something was wrong and when she found out that even her manipulator wasn't working she became terrified. The ship then activated, it became more alive than but it seemed like Abi was the one who activated it. Behind her she heard footsteps, they sounded like soldiers and she was pretty sure she didn't want to see them, she ran through the corridors and stumbled, loudly, into a cenate room, filled with finely robed men.

"Woah..."

Immediately there were cries of horror, "A human dares enter!"

A man silenced them with a raise of his hand, "She is no human, she is one of us. The Guide"

He seemed to be addressing her though she wasn't aware of it, "The...the who"

The man frowned, "Has your memories not been activated"

She blinked at him, "What have you done to Sky?"

"The ship?"

"Yes"

"She has been deactivated"

"What! What! YOU DESTROYED THEM!"

"Such determination for one planet, you aren't even from there"

"You killed all of them, genocide"

"The only one capable of that is your dear friend the Doctor"

She easily ignored that remark, "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"We made you"

"Made me?"

"You don't know the planet of your origin, correct?"

"Yes"

"Let me fix that"

A flash of images, too fast for her to really see them, she was introduced to so much information and so much pain. Tears flowed unevenly down her cheeks, she didn't even know why, the images had nothing to do with her. A blinding pain pricked at her stomach, she groaned and collapsed, the tear now dripping on the floor.


	2. Salia and Sweet Abi Inn

"Ahh" She fell clutching her stomach, "What...What are you doing?!"

"You need to know who you are!"

"I'm Abi... Abi.. DOCTOR!"  
She jumped up lightening fast, she took a few step back from the man, panting heavily, he looked at her with curiosity,

"Salia?"

Abi looked up, "Who?" She was still panting

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Abi! What have you done...what..hel" She collapsed again.

* * *

She woke up tied to a platform, vertically, her arms and legs were tied up and she was half naked, she looked down to take in her current situation, when she realised her clothing she hissed,

"Oh again!"

Lights were aimed at her, the man from earlier,

"You're awake"

"Clearly"

She tried resisting her binds, with no success, she sighed in defeat, "Why am I tied up"

"We tried forcing your memory back but it failed so we're doing it another way"

"And that would be..",

"Forcing you to relive your past, it might jog your memory and... it might hurt too, the memories, they'll hurt"

She paused choosing to ignore this past life that had been thrust against her, "Who are you?"

"Rassilon"

"And who am I?"

"Our masterpiece" He grinned at her, with a smirk that caused her to shiver, she spoke with clenched teeth,

"Care to elaborate?"

He yawned, appearing bored, "Not really no, the memory activation will explain everything", he stepped out with the grin still plastered on his face, closing the door he gave her one last remark, "Enjoy"

She cursed him under her breath, a though passed her memory a second to late, "Why did I need to be stripped for this?.."  
She couldn't think more on the subject because the blinding pain from earlier returned, "Ahh! No! Ahh!" She screamed as information soared through her mind, she was in too much pain to notice the binds loosening, when they did they fell to the ground, disconnecting her from the memory activation,  
"Ugghh..that was not nice"

She noticed her mind with a lot more information, information about her, but it wasn't her, it was like she knew more about someone else, who was her. She felt pain and anger, she felt the pain of losing a planet, she felt hate and anger for the man who killed everyone, but she wasn't there, she didn't feel those things because she wasn't a Time Lady. The alarms, she guessed were indicating that her memory activation was over, the red lights were flashing over, she rushed to the door, opening it and skidding to a stop when she realised she wasn't escaping. Around her was the whole Gallifreyan council, but how could she know that? Rassilon smiled, seeing her,  
"Salia?"

She stepped up to him with fresh anger,

"Sorry, still me, who am I?"

"How could you still not know?" He was frustrated, clearly,

"Why am I a masterpiece?!"

He was more than furious, he closed in on her and glared,

"You're a failed experiment" He turned, too angry to look at her, to a man to her side,

"We've got nothing"

"Yes"

"How long till the statis collapses"

"It collapses when the computer alerts the Doctor, it will be soon"

She was beyond furious, she wanted to know what she was,

"No! No don't turn your back on me! TELL ME WHO I AM!

Apparently Rassilon was just as angry, "You were our last hope, **you** were our way out of the time lock!." He sighed, looking at the woman to his left. She stepped up to Abi, she smiled warmly causing her to relax,

"Uhh we were in a war, the Last Great Time War, between a race called the Daleks and us, the Time Lords. We were losing so we decided to choose the last solution, the collapse the universe, to stop the Daleks., "She seemed to defend that choose but it didn't stop Abi's blood curdling, "Uhh, there was a man, the Doctor, he stopped us committing the ...deed, he used a Moment, the Moment can lock time, so he did it, he locked us, Time Lords and Daleks, he locked us in time. We are trapped for ever, in one deathly moment. We knew what he was planning to do, so we prepared for it, our first experiment failed. Caused the patient to go insane, so then we took a time lord, sent her away, made her human but we programmed her body gradually morph back into Time Lord. Her body was a beacon, to bring us back if we were ever trapped. The body needed to be a specific time lord, a genius. Salia. We couldn't leave her with humanity for long so when she began to change we left her with the Serpa's. We planned for her to grow, realise her nature, and bring us back."

Throughout the explanation, Abi was flying through so many emotions, she was angry at the Doctor, what he did to them, to us, she was upset that she couldn't help them but above everything else she was angry, angry because she wasn't like the time lords, she was human, she knew what she was now. She wasn't what they made. She was a pure blooded human. During her musings Rassilon saw the confusion it her face, he was angry at her incompetence. Nothing could bring her back, the real time lord. He was panicking and in his moment he picked up a gun,

"Nothing will bring us back, because of you and your humanity." He sneered at her, she was surprised that no one stopped him,

"I'm human" She was scared but spoke firmly, only to be shot. She thought she'd collapse but something was keeping her up.

"Well, look at yourself human, look at what you really are"

She looked at her glowing skin,

"I'm not ..."

She wasn't them, she wasn't a selfish, egotistical time lord, that wasn't her,

"I'M NOT YOU, I'M HUMAN, I'M NOT A MONSTER, I AM ABI!" Her ferocity was so strong it startled everyone else, she was so angry, distraugh, so set on being human that her mind believed her, the regeneration energy receded on itself, she absorbed the energy into herself and collapsed for the third time that day. The last thing she remembered was the bright light from before.

* * *

The Doctor arrived on Sky faster than before, when he recieved her signal, he dragged Martha and took off, he didn't know what was wrong but Abi was the closest friend he had. He wouldn't _let_ her die. Stumbling out of the Tardis, he looked around,

"Sky?"

"Time Lord, Abi has been taken, transmat traces."

Martha was confused, "Who's Sky?"

"The computer, do you know where she was taken?"

"Negative, ALERT TRANSMAT ACTIVATION"

He spinned to look at the docking platform, Abi materialized, on the floor, shaking violently, having never experience an internal regeneration, Martha's doctor instincts clicked in, she rushed to the girl, turning to see her face, she was beautiful, but there was no time to dwell. "Doctor, is she human?" She needed some background if she was going to examine her.

"Uh I dunno.. "

The girl jolted awake, mumbling incoherently, she had been crying clearly and when the Doctor saw this he came to her side, trying to sooth. Her eye flickered open, she stared at the man who killed her species, no, not her species. She got up, causing Martha to tumble, when she did, Abi noticed her,

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Martha Jones, I travel with him, are you alright?"

"Fine, Sky are you okay?"

"Yes"

"And Dasdre?"

"Fully functioning" She managed to smile, before turning to see the Doctor's concerned face, she glared, but her tears didn't help her angry faze,

"Abi-"

She decided to go straight in for the kill, "You call yourself Doctor, why? All you do is _kill__!"_

He was startled at her anger, "What do you mean?"

"You did, you killed all of them, your whole species, every single time lord! You murdered everyone you loved, or did you just not love anyone? Is that why you committed **genocide**"

He blinked "How do you-"

"I mean it's not enough to say you did it to stop the Daleks, cos they escaped! And you survived! Why?" She was crying helplessly, "Why does the coward survive?"

He blinked at her, "I don't know" His solemn voice made her blink too, she turned to sit on the sofa chair, not looking at either of them she continued,

"How can you carry on living, when you killed them all?" She blinked back tears, he looked at her, knowing that speaking wasn't going to help, she got up and turned to Sky. Martha who had said nothing during this turned to the Doctor,

"How does she know?"

"I dunno" He was devastated at her reaction, he thought she would've understood, but her anger was enough to stop him caring for her, because he knew that along with anger she was upset. He was pretty brave to approach her when she was like this. He walked up to her, but she was still facing away, he gripped her shoulders gently turned her to face her, she had stopped crying but she was still upset. Without saying anything he hugged her tightly, he knew her strength and he knew she could break free, but all she did was try weakly to push him away.

"Get off, get off me!" She squirmed, but her resisting turned to cuddling,

"Never, I'm not letting you go" He held her tightly, stroking her hair while she buried her face in his shoulder. He was also in distress, so he nuzzled her soft hair, "Martha?" He looked around but she was nowhere to be seen, "Martha?" He now peeled himself of Abi, making sure she was alright. Just then Martha appeared out of the Tardis.

"Doctor, there something wrong with the Tardis, I think she wants to go somewhere."

He turned to Abi, she smiled, as if to say it was fine for him to leave, he nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She leaned back and waved at Martha who waved back.

* * *

Jack had just landed on Earth, hoping to get the 21st century but after having a quick look around and asking some weird question he realized he landed in 1869, along with that he had a couple of problems, one being the anger and pain he felt because his _friend _the Doctor had abandoned him on the Gamestation, he couldn't work out why, nothing seemed to make sense. Another problem was the confusion he was going through after being shot by a Dalek and surviving, he knew full well that a Dalek shot was fatal. And the last problem was, in his eye the most important, was Abi, she couldn't find him, if she went looking for the Doctor what would he say? He didn't know what was going on between them but he wanted it to carry on. But now he was stuck, in the 19th century with a broken vortex manipulator and no property and no money to his name. He managed to bag himself a place for the night but he had no plans for the next day of the day after that. So to sum up he was screwed. Currently he was on the edge of his bed grasping at anything that might indicate that his manipulator still has a chance of surviving.

So far nothing.

Groaning he got up, and went out to the town, he decided to do something to distract himself, and 19th century pubs did seem like a good idea at the time. One pub looked pretty welcoming, he approached a pub "Sweet Abi Inn", he chuckled at the irony before walking in.

* * *

"Oh" Her squeak was part amusement part astonishment, she was currently staring at a screen showing 25min counting down. Abi had landed, awkwardly in the Queen Victoria dining room, after negotiating the monarch into not executing her on the spot she had an awkward/hilarious conversation with Victoria. But when she remember what she came for she explained her situation and was allowed to work in the rooms with no interruption. Sky had informed her of some atmospheric distubances near the Houses of Parliament, she was checking it out needed a distraction. She had a suspicion it was a lone Sontaran, the disturbance was the same technology and same technique as the Sontaran used the last time. It annoyed her because they were her least favorite alien, it why she had her simulation include a Sontaran warrior. So after she worked out how to force teleport the warrior out of the warehouse it was in she managed to 'accidentely' activate the preset self destruct and that kind of destruction isn't something normal in 19th England and she had 25 minutes to get on the other side of the Thames and cancel it. She could take a horse.

Or she could run.

Saying her rushed goodbyes she sprinted out of the palace and made for the gate, no long after she was sprinting down London Bridge, the adrenaline was amazing, the wind flew through her hair and her arm moved almost of its own accord. When she could she the warehouse she slowed down, she had about 19 minutes. She was still jogging when she approached an inn, looking through the window she **_thought_**she saw Jack. She bust open the door and skidded to a halt when she saw him in the arms of another.

"Huh" was all she could get out at the moment, when he saw her he pushed the lady out of his arm causing her to almost stumble but Abi caught her,

"Watch it she could get hurt, are you alright?" She asked the girl but she was clearly drunk, "Huh" she repeated. Jack was still speechless but Abi continued talking when she realized people were staring after her loud entrance, she slowly retreated to the door, "Uh sorry everyone" she checked her time, "Gotta go uh... wow thats a name 'Sweet Abi Inn', its brilliant I love it" She turned to the landlady, "You should keep it" , Grinning she ran out of the door.

She didn't know what she felt right now, she couldn't comprehend what she had just seem but she was proud at how she handled it, she turned a corner, taking a glance at the building she was working out the best way to enter, making sure it wouldn't set off, but Jack's voice caught her attention, he had apparently chased after her,

"Abi..Abi.." She had found the best entrance during his stuttering, "I'm sorr-"

"Sorry Jack, kinda busy, talk later?" She didn't waste time waiting for an answer.

* * *

When he caught up to her, she was busy at the computers

"Abi, stop running off" He bent down to catch his breath,"Look I'm sorry, I really am, there's no excuse, please don't be mad, okay you can be mad, but..you...you..you're not listening to me are you?"

She looked up at him as if noticing he was there for the first time, "No..no...I was..definitely..listening..yeah," she then spoke into her wrist, "Sky can you check that I disabled it, I'm not sure"

"_Scanning" _

She looked at him and smiled, "You were saying?"

"Whats going on?"

"Sontaran, bomb, explosion" She made an explosion noise along with a graphic demonstration with her hands,

"_Scan complete, bomb neutralized" _She sighed a relief, "Okay, good...The Queen!"

She bolted out again, he groaned chasing after her but was also confusion, what had the Queen got to do with anything. She turned the same corner but stopped immediately before she collided with the cart. Jack was about to run into the same cart but she caught him too but let go almost instantly, he knew why. She looked at the cart, it had the monarch's emblem on it. The door slid open and Ab looked into it before grinning.

"Your Majesty, I was just coming to find you"

"You needn't fret, my dear, I've brought what you need." She handed her a beautifully decorated box,

"Ohh, can I keep the box"

"Of course, goodday Abigail", she then tapped the roof "Drive on"

Abi laughed to herself "What a woman"

She reached for her manipulator but Jack interrupted "Wait"

Abi looked up in surprise "Oh hi Jack!" She went up to hug him "Long time no see"

He was upset at her fake nonchalance "Abi, please"

"Please what?"

"You know what, I'm sorry about what I did, but please don't act like you don't care."

She paused a moment, "What do you want me to say, Jack?"

"Something"

She groaned, mentally scolding herself for getting into stupid mushy feely mess. "Put your hand on there"

He did as she asked and the two people and the decorated box vanished from sight.


	3. Clingy Homicidal Girls

They landed comfortably on Sky but immediately fell, Sky had taken a sharp tilt to the right, the tilt had caused them to land on top of each other, Jack on top. If she was affected by the position she didn't show it, though Jack was grinning at her.

"Sky, what the hell!"

"I Apologize"

"Did that on purpose" Abi mumbled before noticing their position hasn't changed, "Umm might wanna get off me Jack"

"Should I?"

She wasn't smiling, "Yes"

"TRANSMAT BOARDING"

Now Jack did get off her, quite reluctantly. He knew it was cheeky, flirting when not long before he had just been kissing someone else but he was also sure that the kiss was stupid, he knew it meant nothing, he was pretty sure Abi knew it meant nothing but he knew it wouldn't change anything. And right now she was acting so not bothered by it that it made him question if she actually did care about him. He wasn't expecting bawl like a lovesick teen, he knew she was stronger, that's what he loved about her, she was stronger than most girls and if she did get hurt she would just disregard the person, but he didn't want her to disregard her.

She was more than pleased for the interruption, if not to get Jack off her, then to buy some time before the inevitable conversation. She was hurt, no point in denying and this made her more sure that she wanted to just wash her hands with Jack. She didn't need heartbreak and she didn't have time to deal with depression. They weren't even together so it made her more sure that she was going to just get rid of any unwanted lusts or love. Not that she was in love.

In the present, Sky was alerting them of a transmat, knowing who it probably was she stepped to look at the docking platform, Jack following her. Jari appeared on the platform ans she grinned, running to him as he engulfed her in his arms. Jack couldn't help thinking that _that_ was where he wanted to be. He knew she and Jari were just close friends but he was still jealous of any one who had there hands on her. But that was hypocritical seeing as someone else had there hands on him.

"Heey!" Jari's voice was too high for her liking, she immediately frowned,

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, hey Jack"

"Hey"

Abi wasn't letting this go, "Jari?"

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Okay, okay so I may have gotten into trouble"

She stepped dangerously towards him, "What kind of trouble?"

"I'm.. well...uh.. I'm..I'm tagged"

She blinked at him, "Say what?"

He manoeuvred around he and started rambling, "Well, I was in a bar, with this girl, and yeah we were..yeah..then she got all protective cos I was talking to the bar lady and then she tagged me." He lifted his leg to reveal a flashing tag, "I goes off when I talk to girls."

Jack laughed ,"Oh you've got yourself a keeper"

Jari scowled at him, nodding to Abi, "You too, when you see her in crazy mode..."

Abi frowned at both of them, "Oh I don't go into crazy mode, we are not together"

This time Jari frowned, "What do you mean, last time I saw you I was sure.."

"Well..." She looked at Jack, who was waiting for her answer, she sighed, "We're not, now take off your trousers"

The men both exclaimed in sync "What!"

"I need to take the tag off" she rolled her eyes at Jari, ignoring Jacks upset at the remark, "Jari, we're Saro's, it's fine, don't need to be embarrassed"

"I'm not embarrassed" He shrugged,

"Good"

Jack was outraged, "Woah, is this actually happening!?"

They both blinked at him, then Abi spoke, "Well yeah"

"Okay fine" He walked off without another word.

* * *

"Okay, hold still..stop moving!"

"You got a drill on my leg, how am I supposed to not move!"

"Well, if you'd been responsible"

"I am responsible!"

"You've got a tag on your leg" She stated as a matter-of-fact,

"Whatever" He grumbled having no other comeback.

"Okay you're gonna have to gimme some leverage so pull your leg back, ok, 3,2,1" The pulled in opposite directions, the force sent Abi tumbled to the right, just as Jack was entering the room. When she collided the rolled down the recently made steep corridor behind him.

"Wooaaah!"

They hit a wall and they both let out and ungraceful grunt. There position was worse than before, now Jack was sitting up with Abi sort of plastered against him, sitting on his lap.

"Sorry"

"Ow"

She got off him with a groan, then she was angry,

"Sky, I swear to God!"

"_I'm sorry, Abi"_

"Don't you apologize to me! Just don't do it! Where's Jari?"

"_He followed you down the corridor, once he saw your position he left. Immediately"_

"Oh the little .. could've said goodbye" She mumbled before turning to Jack, only to see him with the most pained expression,

"Jack, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm going to use the simulator, unless you want to talk?"

"Yeah okay I guess," She looked around, she saw Sky hinting to go to a certain, "Come on

* * *

They sat down on the sofa chairs in the lounge, if you could call it a lounge, it was so futuristic, the only thing that resemble a proper human lounge were the sofa chairs but she had them in every room anyway. So they had sat down on the chairs, opposite each other, their knees nearly touching. She sighed deciding to speak first,

"You don't need to say sorry, Jack, you've got nothing to be sorry for"

"But wha-"

"We are.. were never together, it was just a couple of kisses"

He looked at her in the eye, "But they meant more to me, to me they weren't just kisses, they were much more"

"Well, fine if that's how you fee-"

"Is that how you feel?"

"What?"

"Did you feel like they were more?"

"...Yes, yeah they were more but Jack, you can do what you want"

"When you hugged Jari, I was upset, when you kissed him before I was upset, I don't want you to be with other guys"

"You were with another girl!"

"Which is why you should be angry"

"But we aren't together, and more importantly I don't want to be with you!"

He winced at her words, causing her to soften her tone, "Listen, I mean, you hurt me, now I'm done, I don't need to get hurt, I don't have time to be upset and..."

"Abi, please, look me in the eye and tell me you want this to end, whatever this is, tell me you don't want me" He gripped her knees, making her look up at him,

"I don't.. I don't...I want you"

He smiled, but she stood up fast and walked around the room, "But you hurt me, and I don't want you to"

"I won't ever do that to you Abi, I was only with her because I was upset, upset about everything"

Abi nodded, "About the Doctor"

"Yeah, wait what?"

"He told me what he did, let me tell you I wasn't pleased"

"Do you know why he did it?"

"You're immortal Jack, that's why he left, because in his eye's you're wrong, he's basically if you think about it" She kind of laughed to herself, she got up to get herself a drink, he followed.

"Okay"

She turned to him, "What, you don't have questions?"

"I do, but I want to sort us out first"

She scoffed "Us"

"Alright, me and you, we, whatever, I just wanna know where we stand"

"Where do I stand well, I'm in a lounge/kitchen on a sentient ship with an immortal man asking about my relationship status with said man."

"Whatever you think, I'm not letting you go"

This made her laugh, "That was so rom/com"

"I mean it Abi please"

"No.."

"No? But Abi.."

"No! Listen" He couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, but clearly Abi was pissed at whatever was about to happen.

"Sky! Don't you dar-" They were flung onto the sofa chairs, on top of each other. Again.

Jack was getting annoyed at the ship too, "Why does she keep doing that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

She adjusted herself so that she could see him better but the only thing that the movement did was make them face each other, they stared alternating their gazes from their eyes to their lips, Abi mumbled,

"Do you want me to get..off"

"No" He shook his head and put his hands on her hips moving her to sit on his lap, "No, I don't"

She looked at his expression, then she smiled, and leaned into him, feeling his breath on her skin. He wrapped on arm around her waist pulling her closer and one hand in her hair, she put her hand in his hair, like before and tugged his face towards her. When they kissed, they both sighed in content, their lips danced to getting, and he gradually added pressure. Her hands tugged his hair gently whilst his tongue brushed her bottom lip, she opened for him and moaned at the feel of his tongue brushing hers. They continued for god knows how long, but they didn't know because they were lost in each other. When the finally did break apart they were panting, their foreheads pressed together. He leaned in to steal a soft kiss,

"Been wanting to do that for a while" He mumbled against her lips, she leaned away from him, internally laughing at his flushed face,

"What?" He didn't like her leaning away from her, she leaned back to him and kissed his cheek, "Nothing" she murmured against his skin. He wrapped both arms around each other, cuddling into her, she almost fell asleep with him but her awkwardness caused her to fall of his lap and onto the floor, face up luckly.

"Ow."

"Do you ever not fall?" He peeked over the edge of the chair, grinning stupidly in her opinion. She decided this was a good time to go to bed. She jumped up suddenly,

"Right, I'm going bed" She headed to the door but he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind,

"Oh can I join you?"

"Do what you like as long as I get to sleep" She shrugged out of his embrace, leaving him gobsmacked,

"What's your room like?"

She stopped outside a door, "It just a bed, nothing special, everything I need is somewhere else on the ship", she walked in and he followed but she stopped him, "Captain, you don't honestly think I'll let you sleep with me so soon?"

His eyes widened "No. I didn't ..mean"

She couldn't conceal the grin any longer, he frowned at her trick, "That was not nice" She saw his frown and kissed him for good measure,

"Just sleeping though"

"Wouldn't dream of anything else" He winked, he was now allowed in her room, but it wasn't like she described, the walls and ceilings showed the stars and galaxies, it looked like transparent glass showing outside.

"Wow"

She grinned at her bed, as if seeing an old friend, she leaped on it snuggling the pillows like a kid, he smiled at her, reminding himself of his luck. She had already found her pj's , an oversized blank white t-shirt and sweats, she had started undressing when he spoke, "Woah, your gonna change here?"

"Well, where else am I going to change, in the pool?"

"No but in front of me?"

"Oh" she shrugged, "I don't care about that, but you can close your eyes if you want"

He seemed about this vigorously before deciding he only wanted to see her in that way when they first slept together, it would be more special, "I will turn my back, out of respect"

"What ever keep you happy man...changed" He turned to find her already in bed with her back to him, close to sleep,

"Got in the bed without me" he mumbled, pouting. He could hear her gentle giggle, he got into the bed behind her and slid him arm around her waist moving closer, feeling his presence she turned to face him and smiled and him. She leaned up to kiss him, it was unhurried and special, like everything between them now. Resting her head on his shoulders, she began to sleep, he cuddled into her, nuzzling her hair and stroking her waist. It wasn't long before sleep took him. They laid in the others company both not hearing the groaning, wheezing noise. Sky didn't want to wake them from their peaceful embrace so she just waited for the Time Lord to do it.


	4. Lies and Truths

"So what do you think happened to her?"

Martha stepped out of the Tardis into Sky, glancing at the main console that was showered with unfamiliar controls, the Doctor, however, strolled casually,

"I dunno, maybe she's been infiltrated or..." He stopped, standing still,

"or..."

He turned to Martha, a solemn expression painted on his face,

"She might be.." He turned away from her, looking down, his arms ran through his wild hair, Martha's eyes widened at the implication,

"What..like..like you?" He didn't answer her,

"Sky, where's Abi?"

"_Abigail is in her bedroom"_

"Okay, come on"

_"Doctor, I advise you not to interrupt her"_

He turned to the computer, then to Martha who had the same look of confusion, "Whyyy..."

_"She has company"_

* * *

"Okay..21 questions"

She sat crossed legged on her bed in sweats and a tank top, facing Jack who was in a similar position,

"Okay, how am I immortal?"

She rolled her eyes at the bluntness of his question, "So uhh..the Doctor sent Rose away to protect her, but she wasn't having any of that so she went into the Tardis opened her up and looked into her soul, when she came back she was this all powerful goddess thing with magic and stuff" He chuckled at _her _bluntness," Then she destroyed all the Daleks and brought you back to life but she couldn't control it so she brought you back..for..well forever" She shrugged after failing to put it nicely for him, he blinked looked down and all he could say was,

"Huh"

She frowned, "That's my line and you know it, so anything else?"

"So when you say immortal you mean..."

"Oh I mean you can qualify for Britain's got Talent, what do you think I mean?"

"Alright, okay, sarcastic much"

"Better get used to it" She stuck her tongue out,

"Alright next question"

"Go on"

"Why are you so beautiful?"

She stared at him, sighed then fake gagged,

"Okay, couple of things you need to know about me, I don't do presents, I don't do mushy feely stuff and I **do not** do flattery, I'm feeling nauseous right now"

"You say you don't do flattery but you blushed" He poked her, she didn't like it,

"No I didn't"

"You did"

"I didn't"

"I saw you"

"Hmm no I really don't think you did"

"Whatever"

She was in the midst of getting up, when he said that she gaped at his cheekiness, "Oh you did not just say that" She didn't wait for his reply, she took a brief run up and tackled him off the bed, making sure he landed on the ground. "Huh, taken down by a girl" She grinned at his shock.

"When did you learn to do that?!"

She opened her mouth to answer but a crash from outside stopped her, she looked down at him and jumped off. She ran out of the room, towards where the sound came from. She stopped when she heard the Doctor's voice,

"Who could she have with her?"

"Jari?"

"...In her room?! I mean-" The Doctor stopped talking when Martha looked behind his back, he turned to see Abi, frowning at the mess he made.

"Well I am not cleaning that up" She huffed and walked past him to hug Martha, "Hey Martha" She hugged back awkwardly. The Doctor stepped behind her and tapped her shoulders,

"Abi?"

She turned to his concerned filled face, "Who have you got in your room?"

"Oh, uh.."

Jack walked in to see the back of some mans head, his immediate concern was if he could hurt Abi, "Abi?"

The man turned to see Jack and exclaimed "Jack!" he hugged him tightly and let go, baring a great grin, Jack however was still shocked and a tiny bit intimidated, Abi seeing this went up to the Doctor and whispered, "uh.. you kinda ..well...regenerated"

Realization crossed the Doctor face and he turned to Jack, "I'm the Doctor"

Jack just blinked, "Sorry, what?"

Abi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's the Doctor, he...well...he regenerated, I forgot to mention" She rubbed the back of her neck, mentally scolding herself at missing out an important detail.

"_Abigail. __Extraterrestrial interference with Dasdre"_

She stepped past the guys and onto the platform,

"Of what origin?"

_"Daleks."_

* * *

The four time travelers appeared in a field of blue and red grass, they were in the midst of an argument, Martha was questioning all three of them,

"But Doctor we saw, we saw that one Dalek in the Empire state building, how can there be millions now?"

"Time travel, who knows where in their time stream they are coming from" Abi was ahead of all of them, more angry than all of them too.

Once they had heard of the Dalek interference Abi was the first to move, she was protective over this world, and because of her feelings from the recent memory activation she wasn't their biggest fan, the Doctor tried to warn her of the dangers but nothing was going to stop her saving this planet, not even the universes greatest devils. But the Doctor was more worried about her safety, because if she has gained Time Lord knowledge then they could use her, or, if she was a Time Lord then they could take advantage of her unique energy. Right now, though, he was scared for the Daleks because even he wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her when she was this angry. Jack was also worried about what she would do, from what he could see she wasn't planning anything nice for them,

"Abi,, just wait", he caught up to her and stopped her from moving, "The Daleks aren't going to reason with you, they'll just kill, we can't just barge in and demand them to stop, they'll just exterminate us"

"Nothing is touching this planet, nothing is touching the people and nothing is touching you, I promise" She waited for him to nod before she walked off, but this time the Doctor stopped her,

"If you go to them, they'll find out what you are"

"And what am I?" She challenged him,

"Abi..-"

"Daleks have a telepathic web, if I find one of the patrols, blast it open and take the data chip, I can find out what they're doing"

"But that's Dalek data banks, you're gonna need a lot of power to use that data chip"

"Don't worry, he's not far."

She stepped over a mound of Earth and just over it was a hovering Dalek, "HALT, INTRUDERS, EXTERMINATE, EXTERM-"

Abi shot it down without a second thought, she angrily mumbled to herself, "Doing my head in, does it have to scream"

They went over to the fallen Dalek, she attempted to open it but the Doctor pulled out the sonic, "Need help",

She shrugged, "Knock yourself out"

He went over to the creature and started disassembling it, Martha started asking,

"What are we _actually_ doing?"

Abi looked up from the Dalek, but the Doctor spoke "Well assuming we can extrapolate the data from this Dalek, we'll find out what they're planning and stop them"

"How?" Jack asked,

"Well..haven't worked that bit out yet"

"What about you?" He turned to Abi,

"I've got something planned"

Both the Doctor and Martha were interested now, "What?"

Abi sighed and looked down, "I don't wanna lie to any of you so I can't _say_ anything"

"Abi, if you've got a plan.."

"Bit of a plan"

"But why can't you tell us?"

"Because you'll stop me" She got up without saying anymore, she moved to the other side and looked out at the view, the Doctor continued working with Martha, Jack got up and walked to her,

"I meant what I said before, they are not touching this planet, there is just no way"

He stood next to her, "If you know we'll stop you, then that kinda means that you shouldn't do it"

She laughed and looked up at him, "Right little detective aren't you"

"You rubbed off on me"

"You did too" He chuckled and turned to her,

"What are you planning?" She gave him a sad smile, but a clanging noise behind them caused them both to turn, they saw the Dalek opening up. She jogged over to the creature and sat down beside it. The Doctor held up a ball that looked similar to the Dalek's eyestalk,

"This is it"

She reached out to take it and looked at it, "Good"

"Ex..exx.." The Dalek stuttered in pain, they all slowly shuffled away, "ESSCCAAAPPE"

Martha blinked and looked at all of them,"What?"

The Dalek repeated itself and that's when Abi fully approached it, "Escape? Why are you telling us to escape?"

"SALIA, ESCAPE" The octopus-like creature closed it's one eye, the Doctor pulled Abi up and stared into her eyes, looking for something, he sighed giving up but kept her in place, "Do you know who Salia is?"

She blinked at his intensity, she really did know who Salia was, she was supposed to be Salia according to Rassilon but in her heart she was Abigail, a human but what she learnt in the Time Lock said otherwise. Not telling the Doctor anything about what happened was hard, she knew that one day he would find out but admitting to him that she knew about the Time War because she was _apparently _a Time Lady wasn't something she was looking forward to. She didn't want to lie, she hated it but until she knew what was going on she had to, she couldn't afford to waste with questions.

"No, who is she?" He rubbed his eyes, letting her go,

"Not now"

"But why did that Dalek want her to escape, Doctor, it might help"

"Trust me, it won't"

"...He thought I was Salia"

"Yes"

"Why"

He looked at her and walked off, she wasn't having any of that, she ran up to him, "What are you not telling me?"

He glared at her to her astonishment, "What are _you _not telling _me__?" _Jack saw how intense the conversation was and went up to both of them but before he could say anything Jari appeared, Abi, who was grateful for the interruption, went up and hugged him, the others right behind her,

"Hey, where did you get that", pointing to the manipulator, he shrugged,

"Stole it, hey guys, come on" He lead the way with the Doctor next to him, talking, Jack and Martha were on either side of Abi, Jack asked,

"Where is he taking us?"

"His home"

"His home?" Martha gaped,

"Yeah, he works for the top Dasdreen officials, he's got loads of technology"

"He can scan the Dalek thing?"

"Yep, its not far"

They walked on for 5 more minutes through the city, it looked peaceful and safe, much to Martha's confusion, she asked Jari,

"What's going on, where are the Daleks"

"They're not doing anything to us now, they're orbiting and scanning the planet"

"Scanning for what?"

"I dunno, come on, down here" He lead them into an alcove and through a tunnel lit up with scented candles, they looked at their surroundings in awe, Dasdreen homes were beautiful, no one could deny that.

When they got in Abi walked off purposely to a room, the others stayed longer, looking around the house, the Doctor followed Abi into the room, Martha and Jack went in after. The room was darkly lit with alien computers and screen, in the middle of the room was something that looked like an incubator with the lid off. Abi was working on a computer, the Doctor watching her. She turned to him, giving him the ball and returning to the computer. Their conversation was unfamiliar and just wrong, to an outsider they would seem like enemies when really they were the best of friends but right now they were acting like anything but. Martha went up to Abi while Jack and Jari spoke to the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" She tilted her head at her,

"Scanning for the Dalek Crusable ship, it's not far"

""How many are there?"

"Apparently the Doctor said that the Daleks may have tampered with our scans, they may have wanted us to think they were many but there might be two, right now I just don't know" She sighed, looking at the Doctor, he was placing the ball in the 'incubator', Martha, seeing this, asked her,

"What happened, with you and him, I mean one minute you're all loved up and happy couples-"

"What? Me and the Doctor aren't together"

"You're not?"

"No, look, the Doctor's my best friend, I mean I love him, yeah course I do, to bits. But as a friend, and that's all he can be to me"

"But what happened, between you two"

"We have secrets, both of us, and we're both hiding them which is annoying the other" She shrugged at her own explanation, the Doctor looked up to Abi,

"Got the data, I'm streaming it"

She nodded, "OK"

They all crowded around the computer, a screen came up showing information , she scrolled down to scan results, both thee Doctor and Abi analyzed the whole page, understanding completely what this meant, the others didn't, Martha frowned at the page,

"Doctor what does this mean?"

"There..well...there looking for Time Lord energy on Dasdre, they know about it's structure, they know it can be used as machinery but the need energy, Time Lord regeneration energy, they use that, plus the power supporting the planet then they could tear the whole universe apart."

The screen blinked, alerting Abi that the coordinates were located she typed them into her manipulator whilst the Doctor continued explaining,

"But it's more than that cos I reckon that Dalek outside of the city meant that they needed Salia, I think the Daleks haven't worked it all out"

Jari looked at the screen before asking the Doctor, "Who's Salia?"

"Time Lady genius, she was capable of destroying the universe once upon a time"

"Where is she now?"

"She must've died in the Time War...or.."

"Or.."

Abi looked up at them, purposely extracting them from their conversation, "I've got the coordinates, I'm going up to the ship"

"With us, you're not going without us" Jack said, firmly,

"What are you going to do anyway?" Martha asked,

"Well, you heard the Doctor, they haven't worked it out yet, so I'm going stop them before they do"

The Doctor stared at her, "And can you do that?"

"No, but you can" She looked at him questioningly

"Yeah, OK"

They disappeared.


	5. Who Am I?

They landed in a corridor, dimmed completely, they struggled to get to their feet, but managed after a while. Abi got up cracked her back and groaned,

"Right place?", she questioned herself,

"Where did you take us?" The Doctor asked

"Well, I didn't want to spend time sneaking about, getting caught and then being escorted here, so I took a shortcut" She shrugged while Jari groaned realizing what she had done,

"Ohh you didn't"

The lights around them suddenly beamed and blinked into life, they were as Jari feared in the main Crusabel, surrounded by Daleks with Dalek Emperor in the front, Abi grinned at them and hit a button on her right leg surrounding the group in a blue light,

"Ha portable containment vortex, clever me"

The Emperor's voice boomed, "Time Lord trickery"

"Nope, just intelligence"

"No human has such intelligence"

"You underestimate us"

"You are no human"

The Doctor strolled to the edge of the container, with his hands in his pocket, "Never mind that, you want Dasdre planet, what for?"

"We do not require anything from Dasdre"

He frowned and scratched the back of his head "Oh, that's ...embarrassing, what do you want?"

"We want the mind of the Time Lady"

Abi frowned, silently cursing her emotions as tears threatened to spill, "I am **_not _**a Time Lady!"

Her fury astounded the group but not the Daleks, "Incorrect, you are the Guide, Salia, the most advanced Time Lord in existance!"

"I am human!"

The Doctor, seeing her anger and pain, now realized why she never said, it was because she didn't want to be a Time Lady, she didn't want the pain that went with it. And he knew that she didn't want to come from a race that was so corrupt, so bitter that the would destroy the universe to save themselves. At times he didn't want to be a Time Lord, just once he wanted to be from a place that was like Dasdre or Earth but finding out he wasn't alone brought some happiness to his hearts. The Dalek deciding that arguing was pointless changed the conversation,

"You will come with us"

She scoffed as Jack said "No" and went to hold her hand, she squeezed back but didn't look at him,

"You will come with us or Dasdre will be destroyed"

She blinked and looked at the Doctor, he knew she wanted to go, "No Abi, don't",

"But Dasdre...wait", she brought her wrist up to her mouth "Sky, put up defences"

_"Defences inactive"_

"What?! Are you OK, are you fully functioning?"

_"Systems actively function, transmissions to Dasdre terminated"_

She turned to her friends, silently asking them what to do, "They've stopped Sky connecting with Dasdre, I've got to stop them"

Jari shook his head, "You can't trust them, they'll go back on their word"

Jack squeezed her hand, "I'll go down to Sky, activate her manually, they won't touch them"

Abi nodded at him, she turned to the Doctor, Martha and Jari, she sighed, letting go of Jack's hand she went up to them but focused on the Doctor, "I need you with me"

"You know what you are"

"I'm _not _like you, I-", she sighed, "Just...just please"

Jari frowned at what she was asking,"Abi..Abi you're not gonna give yourself to them, they'll kill you"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no they need us, for whatever they're planning" He nodded to the Emperor who was surprisingly quiet, he then turned to Martha, "I need you to go with Jack and Jari, he's gonna protect Dasdre from them but he needs you"

"But I don't know anything about weapons and defense" She hissed,

"He'll tell you what to do, he just can't do it alone, Martha please"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I've got her" He nodded to Abi, who beamed at his appreciation, "We've got to sort this out"

Martha seemed happy with this response and nodded walking over, Jari hugged Abi, they broke apart and he kissed her cheek, he whispered something inaudible to the others and went over to Jack and Martha, they vanished leaving the Doctor and Abi in the containment vortex. They glanced at each other before the Emperor addressed them both,

"The petty emotions of humans waste time"

"They're not petty, they're important to them and us" Abi glared at the Emperor,

"You feel pain from being separated, do you not?"

"Yes"

"Daleks feel no such pain"

"If you don't feel pain then how can you feel happiness, you don't understand, you'll never know, but sometimes you need to feel pain so that you can feel happiness, it's the only way" She shrugged but the Doctor looked down during her explanation, thinking of those he lost, maybe he needed to lose Rose for-

"You will proceed to the senate room" She sighed and cancelled the containment vortex, leaving them unprotected, two Daleks ushered them to a passage, they instantly reached for the others hand.

* * *

The room was dim if not for a couple of the Daleks eyestalk lights, the were pushed to the center of the room, the Doctor looked around at the room,

"So what's this then?"

"This is the cenate room, the history of the Time Lords are kept here, everything we need from them, from _you"_

"From us"

"We do not need you, Time Lord, we only need your associate"

"Me? Why?" Abi exclaimed,

"Your mind is of powerful..origin"

"You mean the Time Lords? I'm not a Time Lord"

"You deny your heritage, but your memories defy you"

"I am human, I was born and raised on Earth, human"

"Incorrect!"

"Your mind will bring the Daleks infinite power" Another spoke,

"But I don't have her mind"

"Just leave her, she can't help you!"

They raised their rays at her , "HER MIND WILL BE _ACTIVATED_!" They shot her down

* * *

She gasped immediately when she awoke, she noticed she was on a floor, it was cold and uncomfortable. She also noticed that she wasn't chained up which scared her more than it calmed her, if she wasn't restrained it meant that she was contained so securely that she doesn't need chains. She groaned and picked herself up, mumbling to herself,

"How is this happening for the second time today" She sighed at her bad luck but her sigh turned into a hiss of pain, it was like her mind was being ripped and shredded, she tried to steady herself but there were no wall to her assistance, "Ahh! Oh Rassilon" She gasped at her exclamation, why did she say Rassilon, she meant to say God, that's what humans say, they say 'oh god', why Rassilon?

The Doctor groaned from his place on the floor, "Rassilon is the Lord President, _our_ Lord President_"_

She got up hearing his voice, "_Our_?" She took a moment to get her bearings, after blinking and breathing she saw, she saw everything, she saw time and endless possibilities, she gasped at this new information, she knew about the Laws of Time, she knew about manipulating the elements with just science, she knew about mind control, hypnosis, planets and civilizations, computers, technology, biology, she knew more than she could deal with. She started breathing heavily, silently sobbing, panting and frantically trying to reach out for anything to lean on, she stopped when she felt a warm body. Without thinking she latched onto it, hugging tightly,

"What am I?"

"You're a Time Lord"

"No, no I can't be, not possible"

"Abi-"

She ripped herself from his embrace, "Salia, Salia, that's me, I'm the Guide?"

"Yeah"

She huffed and dropped ungracefully on the floor, she heard him do the same, his body very close to hers, they went through a moment of silence and she broke it,

"Where's Rose?"

He sighed, knowing this was coming, "I lost her, she's in a parallel universe, she's gone" He mumbled the last bit, not knowing what to do, she simply lay her head on his shoulder and he lay his on her head,

"There was this light, like a transmat, it pulled me away from Sky and I was in this...this subconscious world, and there were the Time Lords, there was Rassilon and " she took a deep breath, "They told me that I was a project, before you activated the moment they sent me to Earth, blocking out my Time Lord part, once I was starting to be more noticed on Earth they sent in the Serpashens. I was supposed to one day realize my natural origin and bring them out of the time lock. But I believed I was human and to show me, Rassilon shot me, I regenerated but my anger and pain caused me to regenerate internally, dunno how _that _worked, " She played with her fingers, "I know who I am, I don't know what"

"You can be angry at me Doctor, you can hate me all you want but you know, after all this time you know, that whenever I don't tell you things it's to protect you, I do have a plan and I need you to let me do whatever because it's to help everyone"

He looked down at her fingers, fidgeting, he place a hand over hers to still her, "I don't hate you, Abi, you're my best friend"

She scowled, "Blurgh, this is getting too touchy feely, I'm not an emotional wreck" She got up as he chuckled at her behavior, he remained sitting,

"Do you know how long we've been here?"

"Nope"

"Do you know why they're doing this?"

"Nope"

"Can we get out?"

"Nope"

She glared at him, "Do you want to get killed?"

He grinned at her anger, "Nope"

The door behind her slid open and a Dalek entered,

"You will follow" She looked at the Doctor winked and walked off, but as she was leaving she dropped something small, he was going to warn her but she crossed her fingers behind her back. When the door slid back the object stopped it fully closing, he grinned, realizing her plan.

"Brilliant"

* * *

She lifted her head to look at the Emperor,

"So why am I here then? What happens now?"

"Your intelligence will benefit the Dalek race greatly, we have the Moment's energy but not it's structure, we need to build a consciousness capable of control and withstanding the moment"

"Well there's your problem, you can't feel any emotion, how do you expect to create emotion?"

"Your opinion is not of importance"

"It is if you want my help"

"We do not require your help"

"You said you needed my mind.."

"We needed your mind to use, it is the perfect template consciousness for the Moment"

"What will you do, with the Moment?"

"We will travel the stars, playing with planets as we choose"

She blinked rapidly and stepped back, "I can stop you, I can put barriers in my mind"

"You can, but you won't, not if you love your Doctor"

She slightly trembled, and sighed, she knew what she had to do, "If I do this, **do not touch them**"

The Dalek brought in a red crystal, she saw it shimmer and flicker. When it got closer she could see the pain that went in to making it, she saw what the Doctor did, she saw everything and she felt everything. But she felt anger, anger at the Doctor for what he did. She sharply took in a breath when she was forced to hold it.

"What, so it absorbs my mind, it takes everything I know, drains my body"

"Your consciousness will be absorbed into it and we will be able to fashion you abilities"

"It takes my feeling and emotions" She muttered to herself, blinking back tears, "And you absorb them too, I can feel it, it's connected to you"

"We will consume a tiny bit, the Hind Mind absorb some of its power and connects it with all Daleks"

She looked at the crystal, feeling it take everything, "It takes my emotions" She mumbled again, to herself.

She let the tears fall, she knew this is what had to happen, she knew that she had to accept what she was if she was going to stop the Daleks, if the crystal absorbed emotions and transferred it into the Daleks then they could feel the pain, "You can feel what I feel, you can feel the Time War!" The Daleks stuttered and screamed, their eyestalks flying and their shells cracking, "You didn't know what you were getting yourself into, you didn't know what emotions are, you don't know! Feel it, feel the pain and love and loss and anger and distress!" The Daleks were almost crying, at this sound the Doctor and the others came into the Crusabel to see everything, they couldn't reach Abi due to the Daleks, only watch.

She focused on everything she saw in the Time War, everything she felt before she was sent away, her family, the children, the pain of losing control. She remembered the Doctor and all the pent up anger she had for him, now the Daleks couldn't control their movements, they were screaming so loudly, she almost couldn't hear the Doctor calling for her,

"Salia! Salia!"

But his voice only angered her, she couldn't take his voice and her connection with Sky meant she could send them back to Sky. They vanished but she wasn't focusing on them, when she couldn't take it, she had to drop the crystal, she had trouble keeping herself up, but she just about did, she looked around at the now still and silent Daleks, their shell were split wide open and she could she the creature inside. She approached one Dalek. The creature was beating, and the eye seemed to look at her, a single blue tear escaped it's eyes, it moaned,

"Huuuuurrttss"

She cried with it, "I know, I'm sorry"

"Paiiiinn..." It closed its single eye and stopped beating. She looked around at the silence, then down at crystal that hummed with life, with her life, it emitted a floating gold gas that moved up to her and entered her, she gasped and collapsed. She was still conscious but unable to get up for moments, when she did, she saw the Doctor standing alone. She loved him, but she hated him, they were the only ones left because of him, but it wasn't like he had a choice. She pushed all her anxieties down because she knew that down, even though she felt human, she was the only thing he had. She stepped closer to him and he did the same, they gained speed and soon they were running towards each other. He lifted her up and clung to her tightly, when they broke apart he looked at her,

"Salia or Abi?"

"Abi" She said without a second thought.

"Well, Abi, you need to come back to Sky, now"


	6. Interference

**Thanks for the ...one review :(, Nah I'm joking, I don't mind whoever reads it, I write cos I love it :D, seriously you should try it. ****Short chapter this time, I don't want to start a different story without finishing this sad break up :'(,** anyways once more onto the breach Whovians :P 

* * *

She arrived to see Sky, red and blaring, "What the- SKY!"

_"Abigail, unfamiliar interference!"_

"Abi! Are you okay?" She turned to see Jack in the corridor and Martha clinging on to the rails,

"Jack" She breathed and ran over to his waiting arms, he clung to her as the ship shook and screamed, he mumbled into her hair,

"What happened?"

"Not now" She leaned back to peck his lips, he responded immediately, his arms still wrapped around her waist, she would've to continue the kiss but there was a situation she had to deal with, when she pulled back he whined to which she giggled. She stumbled slightly walking over to the Doctor,

"What happened?"

"When we got on the ship she was uneasy about something, then she just went " He tried to mime that last word, doing some weird explody thing with his hand, "Abi, I think I know what it is"

"What?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, "Jari said it, before he left, he said he felt something wrong, with...with Jack"

She frowned at his implication before shaking her head at him, "No, no don't you dare" He sighed at her reluctance to accept this,

"What, what's happened?" Martha asked, slightly out of breath,

Not Abi or the Doctor replied, Abi stepped onto the platform to talk to Sky, not wanting to look at Jack, "Sky, are you ok now?"

_"Abigail, interference is damaging my systems"_

"Do you know what it is? Is it on the ship?"

_"Yes, interference originates from the Bad Wolf", _the name made the Doctor wince and Abi take a shaky breath,

"Sky, what's happening to you"

_"Interference draining power, immediate action required"_

"No, there's got to be another way"

Jack touched her shoulder, turning her to face him, "Why is it important?"

"It's you! Your immortality, it's not working well with her systems"

"_Immediate action required!"_

Jack blinked at her, then brought her into a crushing hug that she returned,

_"IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED!"_

Abi sighed, "I don't want you to-"

"Me neither" He leaned to kiss her forehead,

_"IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED!"_

He disappeared along with a white light, she blinked at what just happened, she looked at the Doctor, "What-?"

_"Systems normalizing"_

The Doctor and Martha joined Abi on the platform,

"Sky what did you do?" The Doctor demanded,

_"Emergency teleport initiated"_

"But where did he go?" Martha said,

_"Emergency teleport cannot be traced"_

"Sky! He could be anywhere! He could be in danger!"

_"Emergency teleport is always a safety inclined activation"_

Abi turned and plopped herself on a chair, looking down, "I can't ever find him" She spoke with a finality that caused the other to remain silent. She got up suddenly and walked around not looking at either of them, she almost collided with the Doctor, he looked at her and without saying anything pulled her into his arms, she buried her face into his neck and sobbed silently.


	7. Memories

**So my plan is for the Doctor to take Abi with him and Martha, travel for a bit, have their original adventure and some from the series until the Master and Jack return. I want Martha and Abi to become good friends because I think the whole crush on the Doctor was annoying and pointless, I mean, to be honest, the Doctor can be an idiot sometimes (oh who am I kidding, he's an idiot all of the time) but we love him. Anyways in this chapter I want to show more about Abi's time lord qualities and what she did before and during the Time War, this will become important when we see the Master.**

* * *

Abi was in the simulator, she dived to avoid the Cyberman's grip, cursing at the cut she got, she got up and dodged its second grasp, once she got behind it she slid onto the floor and swiped its legs causing it to topple down. She shot it through the head and stepped back panting, it disappeared. She sighed, slightly relived that she was alone because she hadn't cried, not yet, since Jack got taken, not one tear drop fell after that day and she was worried that one day it would crash and she would let out everything, she wanted that to happen on her own, not with the Doctor or Martha or even Sky. She was to stuck in her thoughts to notice a) her cut was still bleeding or b) Martha was watching her from the door. She cleared her throat announcing herself, Abi looked up and smiled, banishing all sad thoughts.

"Hey"

"Hi, you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your..your leg"

Abi frowned, "What about it?"

"It's bleeding"

Abi looked down at her foot, her eyes widened at the amount of blood, "Oh wow..." She carefully sat down, stretching out her leg, this allowed Martha to see it clearly and she immediately walked forward to assist her. Abi looked behind her at the cupboard she was leaning on and opened it bringing out and Earth first aid box. Martha's eyebrows furrowed in,

"Why do you have Earth medicine, isn't there some futuristic..better medicine?"

She shrugged, "I like using Earth things, reminds me of home" Martha thought about this, the Doctor told her about what and who Abi decided to be, she was kind of flattered that she choose humanity over the Time Lords.

"Here, let me" She began stitching her up, "Are..are you okay?"

"Yes" Her answer was too quick to be considered the truth, this made Martha raised her eyebrows,

"Sure?"

She sighed, "It's easier for me, I've spent my whole like stuck on a ship with no proper contact from anyone else, all I've got, all I've had is Sky, so I can control my feelings. When I get hurt I just close up that part of my life, isolate myself."

Martha considered her tactics, "Does..does it work?"

"Does for me...why?"

"Well, won't-"

Abi hissed at the pain, "Sorry" Martha apologized, "I mean, if you bottle up your emotions, one day it will come tumbling down"

She looked down, "I don't want to feel like this"

"I know, but it's better to feel something than become emotionless"

"When did you get so wise?" She jokingly asked,

"Experience?", Martha shrugged, Abi stared at her, seeing the hidden pain,

"You've been hurt..no...wait.. you're hurting" Martha looked up at her, noticing how easily Abi had guessed her problems but she said nothing, Abi looked down, suddenly going through all the possibilities as to why she could be hurting but then the answer was so obvious that she almost face palmed,

"...Doctor, ugh Doctor, why do I let you out?"

Martha completely focuse on Abi's foot, not saying anything for fear of being obvious. Abi placed an arm on her shoulder, forcing her to look up, she sighed,

"Sometimes he looks at me and I think he feels something, but he so hard to understand."

"He's old, Martha, really old and really damaged, after the Time War, he was so alone and he hated himself, he's better now but falling in love or even being in a relationship is something he _does not_ want to get into. Even Rose was difficult for him, it took two regenerations for him to even admit there was something"

"I know..I just can't help it"

Abi nodded in understanding, "Remember what I said, if I get hurt, I just block out the feelings, try it, focus on other people. It works for me"

She got up and picked Martha with her, she glanced at her foot, "It's healing quicker than normal, must be all that energy"

"I'm gonna go sleep, the whole alien elephant thing really took a lot out of me" Abi nodded and stepped out, she exercised her leg as she walked, noticing the speed of the healing. When she arrived she saw the Doctor, with his glassed inspecting the panels with furrowed eyebrows,

"Doctor?"

He looked up and smiled before noticing her leg in a bandage, "What happened?"

"Simulation", she waved off his concern, "Doctor" she walked up to him, directing his attention to her, "Why are you still here, it's been a week, it's not healthy for you to stay in one place"

He looked like he wanted to say something else but decided against it, "Abi, Sky's been scanning you, you've got some kind of unfamiliar energy flowing through your body, she can't scan it"

"Okaaay"

"The Tardis might be able to scan you though"

"Yeah, okay", she followed him to the blue box, waiting for him to unlock before entering behind him. He walked up the ramp and walked over to some of the controls fiddling with them. Abi looked down at these control, brushing her hand over them,

"I bet you don't know what half these things do"

He grinned up at her, deliberately not replying, gently, he took her hand and placed it on a circular panel, it tickled her palm so she slightly giggled like a kid. When the weird sensation was over he let her hand go and looked over at the screen, observing it with intense concentration. Now when she saw the screen she knew the words were in Old High Gallifreyan, she didn't want to even try to work it out so she walked around the console avoiding the screen. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, she looked up,

"What?"

"I dunno, I mean at first I thought I could've been leftovers from the Daleks but the Tardis should be able to detect that. This energy is old, really old, it's like a homing device, but I can't work out the origin"

"Homing to what?"

"I don't know"

* * *

She followed him out of the Tardis, both pondering on what was happening to her,

"But when you got taken by Rassillon, how did it happen"

She shrugged, "There was a transmat infiltrating the ship, then a white light and then I woke up there"

"So you're basically a link then, to the Time Lock"

"They said I was their way out... but there was someone else too"

He looked up, frowning, "Who?"

"They never said a name, just this guy who went mad, insane" She observed him, "Why, do you think you know him?"

"Him..why do you say him?"

She blinked, then frowned, trying to remember what Rassillon said, "I dunno, just a guess"

"Noo, it's more than that," He got up suddenly, "It may be just me but I don't think they're finished with you"

She looked up at him, "Can you stop them taking me?"

"The links in your head, embedded in your body and history, they can pluck you from whenever and wherever"

She got up, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "But..but they can stop the manipulator, they have that power in a Time Lock? And what..what about Dasdre, I mean what if I can't come back?"

He walked up to her, staring dead into her eyes, "There's nothing we can do to stop them, now at least"

"Well...that's not good enough," She moved over to Sky's panels, connecting herself to a belt on the console, he followed her up there,

"But..wait, what are you doing?"

She was focused on connecting the belt thing, "If the link _is _me then I can trace it, go back to them"

He stopped her working immediately, "No...you can't!"

"Look! If they're gonna keep doing this then I at least need to know why, it'll be find I always come back" She took his hands of her and resumed working,

"You don't know that! They are dangerous, and once they know that you got back your old intelligence then-"

"Then I can reason with them"

"Time Lords don't negotiate"

"You say that like they're Daleks" She mumbled,

"Well they can be! Abi!"

"She sighed and looked up to him, "I can't let them have this kind of control over me, I need to know, why and how. Doctor I've gotta do this"

He gripped her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace, "You'd better come back" She smiled when he released her,

"I always do"

* * *

She had to blink a couple of times for her eyes to adjust, once she could assess her surroundings she realized she wasn't in the same room she woke up in before. She was in a cinema like room with a big screen but no chair. She got up from the floor and stretched a bit before walking around, she still had the belt around her waist, she didn't tell the Doctor this before she assumed he would know, but the best can actually protect her from life threatening wounds but only for as long as she is conscious, so in a nutshell she can't die when she is awake. She walked around the room for a bit, stopping when she thought she heard movements. The screen at the front or back of the room (it was too dark to tell) flickered which made the room's lighting flickered, then it burst into life with images flashing like memories, her mind filled with new old memories, things she already knew, it was like watching her life as if it were someone else.

_Flashback_

_She got up from her chair to approach Rassillon, eyeing him up in shock,_

_"You want me?"_

_He glanced at her, unaffected by her expression, "Your intelligence is of great use to us_

_She scoffed, "My intelligence isn't even normal, do you remember what you did?"_

_"Our choices were fair and just!"_

_"You took me and changed me, I'm not helping you, what are you doing anyway?"_

_He looked to his guards, they moved towards her, she noticed and turned to them, "Stay!" Her eyes flashed gold and they stopped immediately. Rassillon smirked at her ferocity,_

_"You see, this is what you are made for"_

_"I am not helping you!"_

_He softly chuckled, "Did you think you had a choice?"_

_She breathed deeply, glaring at him, "I will **not **help you"_

_She got up and walked towards her, when he got to her side she stood her ground, "Follow me" He brushed past her shoulder and walked on, she looked at all the Time Lords on guard and left to follow Rassillon, she had to jug to catch up with his fast pacing, _

_"What? What is it?"_

_"You know the Untempered Schism"_

_Rolling her eyes she nodded, "Yes"_

_"You were one of the people who stayed, right? Who could look at it and not go mad or run away"_

_"I have the capabilities, but it's wrong, you're taking young children there, scarring them for life, they're not ready"_

_They were approaching a room as he continued to talk, "What you think doesn't matter to me, what I want to know is, we have a young boy, Koschei, he looked into it, but his symptoms aren't like any other"_

_"What's wrong with him"_

_"He can hear a drum beat, four drum beats, non-stop" He stopped outside the door, she looked at him for a moment, thinking of ways to stop him, before walking into the room, there was a little boy, on a bed sleeping, he seemed so peaceful, she went in, Rassillon followed, she turned to him, "The effects of the Schism cannot be altered, you know that"_

_"I know, but I want to see what's inside his head"_

_"Why do you need me for this? You can see for yourself"_

_He shook his head, "I can't, I keep trying to connect to his mind but he is unintentionally blocking everything out"_

_She went over to him, "This wouldn't of happened if you stopped the whole thing" He said nothing, she placed her hands on the boys head and reached out to him, trying to get him to open up. She had to admit he was closed off and able to shield his mind, no normal child could've done this obviously, to unlock his mind was still easy for her but she didn't want to unless she knew what she was going to find, she knew that if she did then Rassillon wouldn't let him close his mind again and the boy must've done it for a reason. She decided to leave him unharmed but she left him a message for when he woke up, "I'm sorry, the drums won't ever go away, but you cannot let them control you. You are better than that, Salia." She sighed and got up, faking agitation,_

_"He shouldn't be able to shield his mind like that"_

_"You cannot get through?"_

_"But why, how can a child do that?" She stepped out of the room and turned back to him, "Why do you need me?"_

_He walked out to the corridors, "The Daleks are attacking us, we need to stop them"_

_She blinked, "That's it?"_

_"They have defeated over 200 galaxies already, we just need you to annihilate them"_

_She stopped walking, causing him to turn to her, "But the people, the species they've already conquered, what about them?"_

_"Gallifrey will fall if we don't act now!"_

_"I am **not **committing genocide!"_

_"I WILL NOT DIE!"  
_

She gasped and stumbled back from the memory, taking in more oxygen before she was plunged into another deep memory,

_She steeped out of her station and walked to the screen, picking up a communicator she spoke into it,_

_"Kangier! Kangier! Report, what is the status of the Senate?!"_

_"It's safe and locked, they are all safe! Salia, you're surrounded!"_

_"I'm fine"_

_She put down the communicator and ran a hand through her hair, she heard battle cries outside and ran to get her guns before stepping out to face the door, something was pounding down the door, it burst open and she readily adjust her gun to aim and a man, she frowned, _

_"What are you doing here! Get in, you'll be shot"_

_"Sorry, I- Salia? Are you Salia?"_

_"That doesn't matter now, who are you?"_

_"I'm the Doctor" She shook his hand, smiling in realization,_

_"The..Doctor, wow, you're a man and a half, I've heard stories" He frowned at her, not wanting to see someone smiling at him when he was about to murder them, _

_"I need to-" He stepped away from he, "Go.."_

_"Wait, it's not safe, there are Daleks out there"_

_"I'll be fine" He mumbled and walked out, she expected to hear shot but there was nothing, she went to the computer to scan for nearby life, there were not Daleks for a couple mile so she was fine. Or she would have been fine if a light had not engulfed her. She closed her eyes from the light, when she opened them she saw the Senate room, but it was abandoned. _

_"This is the last option"_

_She turned to see Rassillon, with a group of finely dressed men, "What?"_

_"The Doctor, he's going to activate the Moment, to prevent the Final Sanction"_

_She flinched at the title, 'The Final Sanction', when she heard what they were going to do, she challenged them, damaged their systems, infiltrated their work and generally made it impossible for them to complete it. She knew about the Moment too, what would happen if the Doctor did it, she had just spoken to him not long ago, she was shocked more than anything, she couldn't believe he was prepared to sacrifice everything, she hadn't expected it from him. _

_"No..no he can't"_

_"We cannot allow him to do so-"_

_"Then stop him!"_

_"This is the Doctor! He can't be stopped, so we have decided what to do"_

_She stepped to them, "What, what are you going to do?"_

_He motioned the men to hold her, to which she frowned at, "We will be trapped in the Time Lock, we will need a way out, so we are preparing"_

_She struggled against there hold, "Preparing what?"_

_"You."_

_"What?! Rassillon, what are you going to do to me?" She fought back more now,_

_"Sending you to Earth, from which you will grow and then send you to the Serpa's, they will help you bring us back out of the Time Lock" _

_"No! No! Don't Rassillon, let me go! Let me go!"_

_"This is the only way out"_

_"It isn't, I can stop the Doctor, just please, don't send me away! No!" She was jabbed in the neck, she fell limp and lifeless, her eyes flickered closed._

She staggered back, almost falling as she came back into consciousness, she took a moment before run around the room, desperate to not relieve anything else, she felt the walls, "Let me out! Hey!"

The door slid open and she tripped out, catching herself, she was in the corridor like before, she ran around, looking for the Senate room once again. After running for a bit, she approached the doors and burst through seeing the people and Rassilon again, who frowned at her as she ran up to him,

"We did not summon you"

"Yeah you didn't, but you're gonna have to stop doing that," She leaned in, "I remember"

He blinked and got up, "About everything?"

"Yes, and let me tell you now, I am still not going to help, I resisted before, I'll do it again, The Final Sanction isn't happening!" She turned so that the whole room could hear her,

Rassilon stepped up to her, "You will be just as bad as the Doctor" He hissed,

"The Doctor isn't bad, he saved the whole universe from **you,** but there's something else, I know, unfinished business"

"You are not alone, there is another child of Gallifrey"

"You're forgetting that I'm not a Time Lord, I choose to be human, and who is the Time Lord anyway"

He smiled, "Work it out, genius" He pushed the button on her belt that she thought no one would notice, she left the Time Lords and fell into Martha, who caught her just in time,

"Woaah, easy, you scared me half to death"

Abi groaned, standing up on her own, "Sorry, really shouldn't do that" She walked over to the sofa chairs, noticing the Doctor on one too, "Hey"

"So?"

"I don't know what they are going to do with me, but I don't think Sky or Dasdre is on their hit list right now"

He nodded, she sat up remembering what Rassilon said, "Doctor, there's something else, Rassilon, he told me, you are not alone"

He took in a sharp breath and Martha came round after hearing that, "What?" She asked,

"You are not alone, that's what he said, why?"

The Doctor looked down, "That's what the Face of Boe said"

"The Face of who?"

He got up and walked up and down, "Never mind, but what did he mean?"

"He said, there was another child of Gallifrey, any ideas?"

He shook his head, and looked at Martha, she smiled and turned to Abi, "Hey do you wanna come with us, just for a bit, the Doctor spoke about the Sky situation so we'll bring you back soon"

Abi stood up and looked at both of them, she shrugged "Ok" And she strolled into the box, the both of the laughed and followed her in.


	8. Human Nature: Avoiding Hurtung

**Thank you, dudes and dudettes, for reviewing and favoriting, love you all! Okay so in this episode Abi and the Doctor's relationship is at a cross roads, they will either pursue it or not but there is still Jack to consider so what will happen?...**

* * *

The Doctor, Martha and ran into the Tardis, closely followed by a blast from an energy weapon.  
"Get down!" The Doctor screamed, ducking, Abi rushed in and closed the door,

"Did they see you?" He asked both of them,

"No, they couldn't have" Abi seemed sure, she turned to Martha, "What about you?"

"I don't know."

"But did they see you?" The Doctor insisted,

"I don't know. I was too busy running." Abi came up to her, lightly taking her shoulder,

"Martha, it's important. Did they see your face?"  
She hesitated then nodded "No, they couldn't have."

The Doctor immediately jumped to the console, "Off we go!" The girls gripped the edge of the console whilst it tossed and turned, he looked at the console and growled

"Argh! They're following us."

"How can they do that? You've got a time machine."

"Ugh, I don't think it's theirs" Abi stumbled next to them,

"Yup. Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless. I'll have to do it. Martha, Abi, you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Martha replied instantly but Abi narrowed her eyes, guessing what he was going to do,

"You're not serious?"

"But I've got to because it all depends on you", She nodded, Martha looked at both of them frowning,

"What does? What are we supposed to do?"

He held out an ornately decorated pocket watch.

"Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch, this watch is-"

* * *

He blinked into reality and breathed in the air to calm himself, stepping out of bed, he put on his slippers and got up, a knock interrupted his musings,

"Come in"

Martha came in with a breakfast tray but hesitated seeing him not fully dressed,

"Pardon me, Mister Smith. You're not dressed yet. I can come back later." She made for the door but he stopped her,

"No, it's all right, it's all right. Put it down. I was er. Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

Martha set about her morning duties, feigning interest in the man's supposedly fictional life,

"What about, sir?"

He had a look of amusement whilst explaining as if his dreams were as silly as they would be to someone else, "I dream I'm this adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. The Doctor, I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there and Miss Jones, both of you as my best friends and companions"

Martha kept her head down, "Miss Jones maybe but a teacher and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible."

"I'm a man from another world, though."

"Well it can't be true because there's no such thing."

"This thing. The watch is," He picks up the watch and seemed lost in thought for a while, "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the Year of Our Lord two thousand and seven."

She brought over his paper, pointing to the date, "I can prove that wrong for you, sir. Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come."

"Mmm, that's me. Completely human." He smiled, oblivious to everything.

* * *

Martha was walking down the school corridor, down the stairs to the scullery, when something covered her mouth and dragged her into a cupboard, her scream was muffled but it died down when she saw who it was,

"Why the hell..you scared me half to death" She hissed at Abi, though she didn't seem uncomfortable with that, she was fussing more over her dress, she hated dresses,

"Never mind that, this thing is so, uncomfortable, ugh" She twisted, when Martha had enough she slapped her arm,

"What is it?"

"Oh right, how's he doing?"

"He's fine, it's weird though, seeing him act so normal, apparently he had a dream about his old life, we were both there"

She sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Yeah, yep, a forced memory rewrite will leave the subconscious confused, we just can't let him believe it, so", she stepped out pointing a finger at her, "No outburst, yes?"

She bowed slightly, "Yes Miss Jones"

Abi rolled her eyes, "Shut up"

She turned and bumped into the man himself, _Mr Smith, _he grinned at her stumble but said nothing,

"Oh excuse me Mr Smith, I apologize"

"Not to worry, sometimes the mind wanders from time to time"

She smiled politely, "Quite", she blinked, he was looking at her funny and smiling a bit too much, "Uh I have classes, literature does not rest"

He nodded, "Of course"

They went there separate was, she walked off, blowing out her cheeks, "Weird" she sighed to herself.

* * *

Mr Smith walked up the stairs passing by Martha and Jenny, who were at work scrubbing the floor, they were in mid conversation when she greeted him,

"Morning sir"

He flickered his gaze to her, "Yes, hi" He refocused his thoughts and continued walking. Jenny scoffed at him,

Head in the clouds, that one. Don't know why you're so sweet on him.

Martha shrugged, "He's just kind to me, that's all. And Ab- Miss Jones, not everyone's that considerate, what with me being", she pointed to her hand,

"A Londoner?" They both laughed,

"Exactly. Good old London town.!" She cackled louder but stopped immediately, seeing two seniors looking down at them,

Baines eyed them "Er, now then, you two. You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Jenny cowered before them,

"You there, what's your name again?" Hutchinson indicated to Martha,

"Martha, sir. Martha Jones."

"Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?" They went to walk off but stopped when they saw Miss Jones who looked at him with disgust, scoffing she walked up to them,

"Tell me, both of you, is Martha a person?"

"Yes mam"

"And if you were to, say hit her, would she feel it?"

"Yes mam" They looked on with slight confusion,

"And if you were to cut her skin would she not bleed the colour red?"

"Of course mam"

"So tell me, in what way are you better or different to her, internally?"

They blinked and looked down, "In..in no way, mam",

"Good boys, now although this world has led you to believe skin shade matters, it would do you good to remember that anyone and everyone has the capabilities to be brilliant, and you are not to turn your nose up at others, do you understand?" She snapped out the last question,

"Yes miss" They nodded,

"Go on" She dismissed them harshly before winking at the two girls and walked off. The girls snickered, Jenny nudged her friend,

"You've got a loyal one there"

Martha nodded, proud of her friend, "Yeah, she's brilliant"

Jenny shook her head,"Just think, though. In a few years time, boys like that'll be running the country."

Martha looked up, thinking about the future, "Nineteen thirteen. They might not."

* * *

A neat woman in starched nurses uniform met Mr Smith, who was carrying a stack of books,

"Oh, good morning, Mister Smith."

He dropped some of the books.

"Oh, There we go."

"Let me help you."

"No, no, I've got it, no. Er, how best to retrieve?" He frowned, "Tell you what. If you could take these",

She took the books from him as he picked up the fallen ones, Abi walked past them and smiled, nodding her head at them both, which caused Mr Smith to drop the books again, he picked them up again,

"Good." Joan smiled,

"No harm done. So, er, how was Jenkins?"

"Oh just a cold. Nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother more than anything."

He frowned, "Oh, we can't have that."

She looked at the pile of books in her hand, "He uh he received a letter this morning, so he's a lot more chipper and I um appear to be holding your books."

His eyes widened and he immediately went to help her, "Yes, so you are. Sorry, sorry. Just let me."

"No, why don't I take half?"

"Ah, brilliant idea. Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labour."

"We make quite a team."

"Don't we just."

"So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?"

"Yes. This way."

He lead them down a corridor,

"I always say, Matron, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out."

"Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. Matron sounds rather well, matronly.", she smiled sheepishly

"Ah. Nurse Redfern it is then.

"Though we've known each other all of two months, you could even say Joan.

"Joan?", he frowned,

"That's my name."

"Well, obviously." He stuttered, mentally scolding himself,

"And it's John, isn't it?" They walked down a flightbof stairs, stopping at a notice board on the edge of another staircase,

"Yes, yes, it is, yes."

"Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?" She overserved the board with a noticed sadness

"I hadn't thought about it." He mumbled, feeling nervous.

"It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me.", her implications were not unoticed,

He started backing away nervously.

"Well, I should imagine that you'd be, er, I mean, I never thought you'd be one for. I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not. I,I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to-" He reached a flight of stair tha. Abi was climbing up, Joan seeing this warned him,

"The stairs."

"What about the stairs?"

"They're right behind you."

He went down in a flurry of books and papers, a scream from behind him muffled by his body.

* * *

Joan tended to the back of Mr Smith's head, whilst Abi fiddled with her bandage, he was still apologizing,

"Miss Jones, I have to repeat my sorry, I really didn't want to cause you harm"

She laughed at his worry, "Believe me, I have gotten a lot worse from a lot more, this is barely a scratch"

He frowned then winced at the pain, Joan tutted at him,

" Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this. "

"But it hurts.", he whined, Abi slightly chuckled at this, causing him to give her a playful glare. Martha burst in ,panicking,

"Are they all right?"

" Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

"Sorry. Right. Yeah.", her apology didn't seem sincere, she walked back and mockingly knocked on the door, then came back in with the same expression,

"But is he all right? They said you fell down the stairs, Abi?"

She smiled, feeling warm at her friends worry, "I'm fine" she reassured, Mr Smith frowned,

"Who's Abi"

"Me, Abigail but I prefer Abi"

Now Joan frowned turning to Martha, "It isn't appropriate to address a teacher by their first name" she scolded, Abi turned to her,

"But I want her to, she my friend she's allowed"

Martha shook her head, attempting to refocus the attention, "What about him, are you alright, Sir?"

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all."

"Have you checked for concussion?" She addressed Abi but Joan answered,

"I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you." Joan answered slightly rude, Abi looked at her,

"I refuse to believe that you honestly think that she isn't capable of doctoring a patient, you cannot be that shallow", the comment didn't have a snarky or rude tone, it appeared that Abi was generally curious, Martha however didn't seemed fazed by it at all,

"Sorry. I'll just tidy your things."

Mr Smith cleared his throat, "Uh I was just telling Nurse Redfern, Matron, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding." He looked at Abi, also addressing her,

"Hiding how?" She smiled, almost forgetting that he wasn't the Doctor right now,

"They're almost every night. This is going to sound silly.", This time he looked at Joan, who was very interested,

"Tell me."

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts."

"Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out.",

Abi had to move out of her way as she approached Mr Smith, she walked over to where Martha was standing, still listening to their conversation with slight amusement. Joan took a stethoscope and placed it on Mr Smith's chest moving it around to check for abnormalities,

"I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular."

He smiled sheepishly, "I have er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest."

"I'd be very interested."

"Well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before." He turned to hand her a small book with drawing and writing scrawled all over it,

"A Journal of Impossible Things." Joan read aloud, whilst rifting thought the pages, "Just look at these creatures. Such imagination", She was looking through many different aliens like Daleks, Cybermen and Ood, whilst she was both Abi and Martha glanced over more than a couple of times to see what he dreamt about neither saying anything,

"It's become quite a hobby.", He read the book with her, smiling at her interest,

"It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls.", She referred to the picture of Rose,

"Oh no, no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose. I call her, Rose. Seems to disappear later on.", Abi looked up at this sparing him a sad glance, as much as she liked Martha, and she **did **like Martha, she still missed Rose. Maybe not as much as the Doctor did, but she loved her. The pair continued looking through the book, she turned to see the Tardis amongst a sea of words, Mr Smith smiled,

"Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"Like a doorway?"

"Mmm." He nodded,

Martha leaned over to catch Abi attention, whispering, "He remembers so much, but what if he starts believing it?"

"He won't, as long as we don't give him a reason to believe it"

"But you can see, he's doubting if it really is fake" They both turned back to Joan and Mr Smith, who were still talking,

"I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true."

"If only."

Abi turned to look at Martha again, realizing what she meant, she sighed and shrugged, not knowing what they'd do if he ever found out, Mr Smith looked longingly at his creations,

"It's just a dream."

* * *

Martha went to run after Matron, leaving Abi to speak with Mr Smith, she felt slightly uncomfortable, being with someone who looked like her best friend but wasn't,

"Martha, she told me that you dreamt of me?"

His eyes widened and he began to stutter, "Uh.. well..not..not..in _that _way..it was purely appropriate uh.." He trailed off, finally aware of her amused expression, "Well I'm glad you find this funny, not many women would"

"Not many women are like me" She stated, he nodded, appreciating this truth,

"Quite"

"And anyway, I just wanted to know what it was about, so...?"

She sat on the sofa, placing her hands on her knees, feigning mock attentiveness, he shook his head at her behavior and sat next to her,

"Well, we were running into this uh ship, unworldly ship and something was firing at us, I, somehow was able to pilot the ship and you sort of helped. We were devising a plan, to escape the creatures and then I woke up",

She looked at his sadness when he said 'I woke up', "You want it to be true?"

"The one thing that Doctor was missing was love, not love of a friend, because he had you. True love with a partner, I don't want to be like that", Abi looked up, smiling devilishly,

"The Doctor loves me? As a friend?"

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah, very much actually",

"That's good to know", she stood up and held out a hand for him, he took it but was hesitant,

"What?"

When he touched her hand she pulled him up, "Well, you're going to the village dance, right?",

"No...I've got no one to go with",

She placed his hands on her waist and wrapped hers around his neck, "Yes you do, Joan" He looked down, regretting his hopefulness for wanting her to go with him, he didn't know how he felt about her, she wasn't like Joan, but he couldn't work out whether that was good or bad, at least with Joan he knew where he stood,

"I haven't asked her",

She looked up at him, almost gasping, "Well, why haven't you, you so clearly like each other, I mean come on, do I have to set you up every time?"

He frowned at her, "When have you set me up before?" Her eyes widened at her little slip up,

"No, it was just a figure of speech, anyway come on, you do know how to dance, right?"

"Weeeelllll", She leaned back to look at his face, amused,

"You're joking, oh wow, well, let's see what you've got"

She let him take the lead, guiding him through the steps but he wasn't looking at her or his feet, he was more focused on her eyes, he wanted to know what was behind them, because he knew there was something different about her, something special. Now, he knew that the Doctor loved Abi as a friend but he also knew it was turning into something more but something was holding him back, or someone. His feelings were prevented from evolving because she was taken, but it had changed recently so the Doctor's feelings started up again. In the dream he knew Abi had no idea but in this real life he wanted to pursue those feelings. He was not the Doctor. She looked up to see him looking at her with an unfamiliar expression.

She had noticed the change from the Doctor and Mr Smith, aside from him changing species, he reacted differently around her, more weird than normal, and she had this fear that this human version had feelings for her, but if this was true then what did the actual Doctor felt. She knew that he loved her, only as a friend, but she didn't know how John Smith felt, and if the Doctor would remember if John Smith did anything...surprising. He gazed into her wide eyes, she smiled nervously. She looked down to their feet and when she looked up he was an inch closer, his lips almost touching hers, after a moment he leaned in and pecked her lips. Immediately she jumped out of his embrace, and started frantically pacing around the room, trying to form words.

"Umm, I, uh what?!" He ran a hand through his hair,

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I just, thought..."

She flopped down on the chair, "But why, I mean what about Joan? How do you feel about her?" He sat next to her but the proximity didn't change anything,

"I like her, very much"

"And me?" She toned down in her confusion, but she was still wondering on whether it was the Doctor feelings bleeding through,

"I don't know, I know I like you very much as a friend, I just didn't know if I felt anything more or not, I wanted to find out so I..." He left the sentence unfinished, it didn't matter because she knew how it would've ended,

"And what did you find out?"

She was genuinely scared, she couldn't believe it if the actual Doctor felt anything then that would be bad, and awkward, bad and awkward. He could only shrug, and look down, she smiled at his face, it was unbelievably cute.

"Well", She got up and headed for the door, "While you ponder on that", Turned to him, smiling brightly, "I have classes to teach"

He got up and smiled, before turning to look at his watch, he stared at it for a couple of seconds. Once she left his sight she leaned on the door, closing her eyes momentarily.

* * *

In the dorms the boys were on the beds, chairs and windows, chatting except for Latimer, who was sitting on his bed minding his own business. One of the boys, Hutchinson,

"Ah, Latimer. Here you are, Latin translation.", He threw a book on the floor beside his feet

"Blasted Catullus. I want it done by morning."

"Yes, sir.", he bent down to pick up the book,

"And no mistakes. I want it written by best handwriting",

"Listen, Father says he's been promoted. That means more money. Might end up in a better school."

Latimer crouched down to polish a pair of shoes, "Ah, he should enjoy it, sir. My uncle had a six month posting in Johannesburg. Says it was the most beautiful countryside on God's Earth.", he didn't look up whilst he was talking,

"What are you talking about?", Hutchinson frowned at him and got up,

"Africa. Your father." Latimer got up in confusion,

"You been reading my post?", He approached him, quickly getting angry,

"What?"

"You said Africa. I've only just read the word myself. How did you know that?", He forced the boy against the wall, gripping his blazer lapels,

"I haven't.",

"Have you been spying on me?",

"No. I just guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?", his grip loosened and he calmed down,

"I'm good at guessing, that's all.", Hutchinson decided he had enough of the boy, he pushed him away forcefully and walked away mumbling to himself,

"Idiot."

"Sometimes I say things and they turn out to be correct. Just little things. Tiny things. I can't help it. It's just some sort of luck.", He stared at Baines for a while, to which he looked away, feeling uncomfortable,

"Right, well, never mind that little toad. Who's for beer?", he got up, addressing the boys,

"You've got beer?", Hutchinson asked,

"No, but Baxter's hidden a secret supply in Blackdown woods.", Hutchinson perked up,

"What are you waiting for?", Baines turned to open the window,

" A bottle for everyone, is it?"

"And none for the filth. And hurry back, Baines, I'm parched.", He dismissed him, rudely.

* * *

Martha brought out pints to Jenny and Abi. When Martha told Jenny that Abi was invited for the drinks, she had to admit she was annoyed and shocked at her friends behavior, it's all well and good having teacher friends but having drinks and gossiping wasn't what she looked forward to, but as she got to know the teacher she realized how much she was like her,

"Ooo, it's freezing out here. Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?", she sat on the brown benches,

"Now don't be ridiculous. You do get these notions! It's all very well, those Suffragettes. but that's London. That's miles away.", Jenny giggled at her friends, Abi looked at the stars and back at her friends, grinning,

"Ohh, but don't you just want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave. Don't you just want to tell them?"

"I don't know. Things must be different in your country. And anyway you have a strong opinion for someone who _gets_ daily wages",

Abi shrugged, "I'm an empathic", Martha leaned in,

"Yeah, well they are different. Thank God we're not staying.",

Abi frowned, but nodded, hoping it wouldn't be for long. Jenny scoffed at the both of them,

"You keep saying that."

"Just you wait. One more month and we're as free as the wind. I wish you could come with us, Jenny. You'd love it.", Abi laughed, looking down to control her laughing and avoid her friends confused looks. When she collected herself, she smiled at Martha,

"Sorry, I could just imagine her, in our kind of situations" This time Martha got it, she looked at Jenny's frown and laughed with Abi, Jenny groaned,

"Where are you going to go?"

"Anywhere. Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars." They all looked up,

"You don't half say mad things." She smiled at her friends, thinking about how lucky she was to have both of them, two people who respected and understood her, and one of them being a teacher.

"That's where we're going. Into the sky, all the way out.",

Abi smiled at her friend, but it was a sad smile, because she had a slight doubt that everything would go to plan, Martha flinched back, staring at the sky,

"Did you see that? Abi?"

She shook her head, "No what?"

"See what?" Jenny looked up, trying to spot anything weird, Martha got up pointing at the sky,

"Did you see it, though? Right up there, just for a second.", Abi touched Martha's shoulder,

"Martha, what was it?"

Joan ran up to them, clutching her hat, looking frightened, Abi frowned at her, then came up to her,

"Matron, are you all right?"

"Did you see that? There was something in the woods. This light.", Abi nodded,

"Yeah Martha saw it"

Mr Smith came out of the pub, smiling when he saw his, dare he say it, friends?

"Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you."

The bright light appeared again, this time none of them missed it, Abi's eyes widened, knowing that she wouldn't be able to contain herself for long,

"There, there. Look in the sky." Joan pointed, Abi turned to all of them,

"Where is it going?"

"Well, it _appears _to be going to Cooper's field but meteorites always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?", Abi shook her head, smiling as she backed away from the group,

"Nope, actually, gotta check something out",

"Abi!"

"Abigail!"

She turned and sprinted off, the rest of them following, most of them not believing that it was really a meteorite as Mr Smith said. She was a couple meters ahead of them, she didn't look back. She slowed her pace as she reached the hill, she suddenly banged herself on something invisible and hard. Stepping back as she rubbed her nose, she looked back to see them catching up with her, Mr Smith the closest, he stopped next to her, missing the invisible thing by just an inch, and she had to keep it that way. She looked out,

"And that's Cooper's Field?", Jenny stood next to Martha, out of breath,

"As far as the eye can see, and no falling star.", Mr Smith nodded keeping Joan by his side,

"Exactly, and it is now getting late, are you sure you don't want me to escort you back, you seem flushed?" Abi turned to him and smiled, patting both Jenny and Martha's shoulders,

"Nah, I've got these two, helping me out, thank you Mr Smith, Matron" Joan smiled back as he took her hand.

Abi turned back to the ship that only she was aware of. Jenny groaned,

"Come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mister Smith says, nothing to see."

* * *

Martha and Abi cycled out to and old barn, deep in conversation,

"It's their ship, definitely"

"So, what do we do?"

Abi sighed, "Well, I know what I would do but seeing as he's given us rules then we should try and follow him. God it's like school, with books and pens and health and safety" She used a mocking voice, then entered the barn and both of them smiled when the saw the familiar box. When they entered, Abi ran up to the console, fiddling with it, whilst Martha slowly walked up the ramp,

"Hello", she laughed at herself, "I'm talking to a machine", Abi looked up and smiled at her,

"Not as mad as you think"

_Flashback - Tardis_

_They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless. I'll have to do it. Martha, Abi, you trust me, don't you?"_

_"Of course I do." Martha replied instantly but Abi narrowed her eyes, guessing what he was going to do,_

_"You're not serious?"_

_"But I've got to because it all depends on you", She nodded, Martha looked at both of them frowning,_

_"What does? What are we supposed to do?"_

_He held out an ornately decorated pocket watch._

_"Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch, this watch is me" Martha took the watch and frowned at Abi but she wasn't looking at her, she was looking up at she headset thing with clear fear, Martha shook her head and looked back at the Doctor,_

_"Right, okay, gotcha. No, hold on. Completely lost."_

_"Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space."_

_He tampered with the Tardis, "Right, but what about Abi?", Abi perked up and helped the Doctor,_

_"I've adapted to hide myself naturally, if I believe I am human, I am human, if I don't, I'm Time Lord, but he can't"_

_"Huh. And the good news is?"_  
_The Doctor circulated back to them, looking at the head harness than Abi was looking at, "They can smell me, they haven't seen me. And their life span'll be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die."_

_"But they can track us down."_

_"He's gonna stop being a Time Lord. He's going to become human."_

_Martha blinked at them and finally looked up at the headset that the Doctor was lowering down,_

_"Never thought I'd use this. All the times I've wondered.",_

_"What does it do?"_

_"Chameleon Arch. Rewrites biology. Literally changes every single cell in a body. It's set to human right now.", Abi frowned at the contraption during her explanation as the Doctor put the watch into a circular slot,_

_"Now, the Tardis will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you two. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let both of you in", Abi nodded in understand, she went up to him and kissed his cheek, whispering,_

_"Sorry"_

_"But, hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't it going to hurt?" Martha stepped up to both of them, Abi was worried but he was calm,_

_"Oh, yeah. It hurts.", Abi brought her away from him and they watched him scream and writhe and spasm in pain._

* * *

Abi turned on the scanner, to show a frozen picture of the Doctor, she called Martha over before playing the video,

"This working? Martha, Abi, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the Tardis. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four. No, wait a minute, three.", Abi laughed at his slip up, "No getting involved in big historical events, especially Abi, I know what she's like. Four, you. Don't let me abandon both of you. And fi  
Abi fast forwarded it,  
"Anything about invisible ships on this?" She stopped near the end of the video,

"And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you. Your choices. Oh, and thank you." He smiled at them, Abi cut the video, smiling at Martha,

"Gotta do this thing on our own then"

* * *

Outside of the school, the boys practiced firing, Abi walked up to Mr Smith, greeting him and looking at the head as he came, smiling at him too. She had some grants she needed approval on. When she saw Joan coming she stepped on away from Mr Smith, knowing that she probably wanted to talk the him, she went up to the head, Mr Smith scolded the boys,

"Concentrate, Hutchinson, excellent work.",

The head spoke up, "Cease fire!"

Mr Smith and Abigail smiled at him,

"Good day to you, Headmaster."

"Good day sir", Abi said gently,  
"Good day Miss Jones, I will get back to you on that approval, well done Mr Smith, your crew's on fine form today",

"Excuse me, Headmaster. We could do a lot better. Latimer's being deliberately shoddy." Hutchinson glared at Latimer,

"I'm trying my best.", Latimer defended himself,

"You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent." The head spoke proudly, though Abi scowled at him,

"That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears." Abi smiled at his opinion and thought it very good.

"Oh, dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are-"

"Oh I don't know, he seems to have a pretty good opinion, you have a good set of morals, Latimer, don't let any one tell you otherwise" Latimer smiled at her and turned back the guns, he seemed slightly dazed, the gun stopped firing and Hutchinson tried to alert the boy,

"Stoppage. Immediate action. Didn't I tell you, sir? This stupid boy is useless. Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir."

"It's your class, Mister Smith.", Abi turned to Mr Smith, hoping that him being human wouldn't change his morals,

"Permission granted.", Abi blinked at him and turned back to the boys,

"Permission denied, let him go", The teachers and men frowned at her but the boys listened to her, she turned to Latimer, "Go to my office and wait outside for me, I won't be long" Latimer went away and the boys resumed their work, she turned back to Mr Smith, "Just because he doesn't want to be part of a killing machine doesn't mean he deserve a beating, where has violence gotten anyone?" She whispered so only he could hear but he only stared at her, sighing she excused her self and went after Latimer, passing Joan on the way.

She approached her office, and Latimer standing beside it looking at his hand, seeming scared of it, she observed him quietly before walking up to him,

"What that?", She snapped him out of his thoughts and he immediately hid the object, she frowned,

"Nothing" She raised her eyebrows at him and unlocked the door, walking in with him behind her. She walked up to her closet telling him to give her a minute, he sat on a chair in her office, looking at the room quietly. She stepped out wearing her usual clothes, denim jeans and a short dress over it with a denim waistcoat. He got up immediately and shielded his eyes,

"Miss!",

She smiled, and walked over to her dress, sitting on it, "It's fine, Latimer, really, where I'm from, this is normal attire",

He hesitantly removed his hand but averted his gaze, "Really? But where are you from",

"I'm not answering you till you look at me and realize there is nothing to be embarrassed about",

He blinked and looked directly at her eyes and nowhere else, she laughed at his behavior, and soon, he was laughing too. When they calmed down she spoke, "I think if I tell you where I'm really from you'll believe me easier than anyone else, would I be right?"

He frowned but nodded, she repeated the nodded,

"Okay well, I'm not from this world, and I think you know that Mr Smith isn't either", He nodded again, slightly more calmed because she acted better around him, and she did save him a beating. "If you want to say anything, you can."

He nodded once more, but he then felt the watch in his pocket burning up, he couldn't think of anything else to do, so he ran out of the room. She sighed and slumped back onto the chair rubbing he eyes, she was thinking of how she would explain herself later when Martha burst in somewhere on the verge of crying and laughing,

"He wa - he was kissing Joan, I ran in, then ..then I ran out"

Abi frowned, slightly confused at Martha's hysterical expression, she couldn't ask about it because Martha took her hand and dragged her out of the school. Not stopping or turning or giving Abi any chance to question her until they got to the barn where the Tardis was. Whilst she was trying to unlock the Tardis door Abi finally got a word in,

"Marth, what exactly happened?"

"They were kissing and I burst in without knocking, and he told me to **stop **bursting in without knocking and then I ran out" She looked at Abi and bit her lip to stop herself laughing, "I kinda ruined their moment",

Abi laughed at her awkwardness but was also happy that Martha got to thestage where she could be happy and laugh about the Doctor's love life instead of being jealous. "Yes, yes you did, but", they ran into the box and over to the scanner, "We've gotta do something about her, because **John Smith **isn't gonna be alive for long, and she might get attached", Martha nodded and turned on the screen, running through the recording of instructions,

"Four. You. Don't let me abandon you."

"Well that's no good. What about the stuff you didn't tell us? What about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that" They sighed simultaneously,

"Thank you." Abi scowled at the recording and switched it off, Martha laughed at her,

"Oh wow, he had to didn't he, he had to go and fall in love with a human", she shook her head in amusement,

"This was bound to happen, how did we not know?"

* * *

Martha set the table as Abi came in with a cake on a tray, Martha looked up at her and smiled,

"You didn't have to you know",

Abi smiled and shrugged, "It would've gone to waste",

Jenny entered with a different kind of walk and an unreadable expression, Martha however didn't notice this,

"There you are. Come and look what I've got. Mister Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so Cook said I could have it. And Abi us her cake again, aaaand there's enough for three of us. What are you standing there for?"  
Jenny took a deep breath, cauising Abi to narrow her eyes at her,

"Martha.."

"Are you all right?", Jenny blinked and seemed to return back to normality,

"I must have a cold coming on.", She came up to them and placed herself on the chair opposite Martha, Abi just leaned against the windowsill, analysing Jenny's behavior, Martha was still oblivious to any change and continued taking,  
"The problem is, I keep thinking about them, but I don't know what to do."

"Thinking about who?"

"Mister Smith and Matron. Because it's never going to last. He's going to leave in a few weeks."

"Why?"

"It's like his contract comes to an end. And she's going to be heartbroken.", Abi looked down, silently regretting having to tell Matron anything,

"Leave for where?", Abi stood up straight from the windowsill an stood next to Martha incase Jenny did anything odd, because she believed she might,

"All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you, Jenny, but it's complicated."

"In what way?"

"I just can't."

"It sounds so interesting. Tell me. Tell me now.", Martha liked at Abi, now realising what she meant, Abi took a deep breath and smiled at both of them,

"Actually, I think I might have some mutton in the kitchen, do you wanna come get it?", Martha nodded and got up, faking nonchalance,

"Hold on Jenny be right back",

Once they left the room Martha began to run but Abi stopped here, conscious of the noise they would've made, but when they go the bottom of the stair they heard Jenny stir upstairs and made for the door, narrowly missing one of Jenny's shots.

Martha ran straight to the school, heading for Mr Smiths office, Abi stopped when she saw her office door open, she let Martha go and when to check inside, she sawyer tables overturned and shelves checked from top to bottom. Wen she heard commotion coming from Mr Smiths office she ran back out, she burst in the room only to see Martha slap Mr Smith hard on the face, She shook her head, scolding Martha internally for her believing things that only happened in movies, But when Mr Smith started shouting at her and dragging out she decided to intervene,

"Hey! Let her go!",

He frowned at her, "She-she just slapped me", but he let go of Martha'a arm,

"I know, not really the way to go Martha, that never works in real life", she leaned into her and whispered, "Sonic". Martha nodded left. Abi turned back to the shocked pair,

"Sorry about that, though the slap was-" Se saw the teachers red cheek and upset face and decided to stop right there, "Anyway, sorry John but I'm gonna need to borrow you old fob watch", She looked to the mantlepiece but found it without the watch, she frowned and looked at him,

"Where is it?"

"What..what has a fob watch got to do with anything? Why is it important, I didn't even have one", Abi sighed, rubbing her temples,

"Right no, course you didn't, don't know why I asked, I uh have to.." She motioned to the door and left swiftly.

Abi went to her office hoping that Martha would come back here and give her the sonic but when she saw her state she had a suspicion that Martha would do something drastic. But she didn't have time to wonder about that, because was currently looking like a crime scene, and she believed that it may have been the family, if this was right then they might think Abi was the Time Lord or that she had a connection, which she did. She began routing through her messed up stuff when she heard movements in the hall, she poked her head out but immediately saw Baines and Jenny walking up stairs heading for Mr. Smiths room, she kept a look out until she saw Mr Clark coming up the stairs and ripping the Village dance poster from the notice board. when she thought about it Joan and Mr Smith did look dressed up. Her eyes widened when she realised that not only will Martha be there but now the Family will too. Once she knew it was safe she faced out of the school and cycled down to the village hall. When she burst she saw none of the family that she knew, she smiled but her smile faded when she saw Martha holding the sonic up to Mr Smith, she went up to her and took it from her. She gripped her shoulders gently and made her look up at her,

"Martha listen, if it was that easy to switch back to Time Lord then he wouldn't have changed anyway, we just need the watch",

"We don't have it", Abi looked down thinking for a moment,

"Okay, the Family are coming soon so I'm going to create a distraction, you get both of them out of here, I'll find you, don't worry",

"But what will you do?", She glanced at Mr Smith and Joan who were frowning at them, Abi took a deep breath,

"I'm going to believe I'm a Time Lord", Mr Smith sucked in a sharp breath and all three girls looked at him, Abi blinked at him, believing that might've been the Doctors reaction,

"What?"

"Nothing"

Abi frowned at him and she knew very well that it wasn't nothing but Joan had started questioning him and she turned away. Mr Clark entered followed by Jenny and Baines, they made quite a racket, instinctively Mr Smith pulled Martha and Abi behind him but then he saw what he was doing and let their hands go. Abi smiled at Martha but their moment was interrupted by Mr Clark,

"There will be silence! All of you!" The people screamed as sinister scarecrows entered,

"I said, silence!"

A man came up behind Mr Clark,

"Mister Clarke, what's going on?", The alien immediately turned back and shot him, the crowd gasped but Abi advanced on the family,

"You didn't have to do that"

Baines glared at her, "We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Smith."

A little girl from behind the group, smirking at Mr Smith,

"No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking.",

"You took human form.", The family all smirked at him, tilting their heads. Mr Smith frowned deeply and unconsciously and unintentionally took Abi hand, though she didn't say anything,  
"Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mister Clark. What is going on? This is madness."

"Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull."

Jenny glared at Abi and she instantly let go of the Do- Mr Smith's hand, if her plan was going to work she had to seem like she had nothing to do with him or she might be a hostage,

"And her, she's got something to do with it", Jenny nodded to Abi who's eyes widened,

"We need a Time Lord.",

"Easily done",

Baines reached for the girls but Martha was the closest, Abi tried to reach out for her, "Martha!", He held a gun to her head,

"Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about.!" His eyes widened as they took away Martha,

"Change back!", Abi sighed knowing he couldn't help, she had hoped that the Family's method would bring her Doctor back but it was clear nothing was clicking in his mind,  
"I literally do not know"

Jenny walked up to him and indicated to Martha, "She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Jenny stepped back, eye lighting up,

"Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Matron. That woman, there." Clark immediately reached for her too,

"Then let's have you." He put a gun to her head, then he aimed a second gun at Abi though no one restrained her, "Or her"

Baines smirked as Mr Smith realized the impossible situation he was in, "Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid, teacher or matron? Your friends or your lover? Your choice."


	9. The Family of Blood: Accepting Myself

**Wow, okay so, sorry for not updating in AGES, I had other priorities, including Bronze Duke of Edinburgh. Tip for anyone thinking of doing it. DON'T. It was paaaiiiiiinnnn. I was in so much pain that it got to the point of hilarity. My pain was HILARIOUS. Still thanks to the people still reading this. You officially rock :) Anyway here's The Family of Blood**

* * *

Abi looked at Martha, silently indicating to her that she should leave the first chance she gets. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. She knew she had to throw the family off course until the Doctor or Mr Smith thought of something, but this would mean catching their attention and the only thing that they were interested right then was a Time Lord, so she stepped forward. She stepped in front of Mr Smith, blocking any gunshots that might be fired in his direction.

"Okay, okay, look, just, stop", She turned to the family, successfully diverting their attention, "Listen, this is never going to bring him back, look at what you're doing I mean, if it was this easy to make him change back then he wouldn't have done what he did. So just stop. He's about as much use to you as he is to me, face it, he's not coming back" She glanced back at Mr Smith, who stared at her, slightly heartbroken, she quickly noticed the two women still being held hostage, "And threatening the people he loves isn't going to change anything.", She smiled when Jenny and Clark loosened their grip on Joan and Martha, immediately Martha walked up to Abi but she stopped herself and remembered what she had to do. Martha turned to Mr Smith and Joan, silently indicating to the door, Joan went on but Mr Smith stayed to see what Abi was going to do.

"But then there's me", she grinned at the frowning family, "I've been naturally hiding myself for a while, but go on, try it again", Each member of the alien family sniffed in unison, thier eyes widened, this is when Abi began reversing, hand fiddling with her manipulator, "Ha ha you see. Family of Blood, big guns, invisible spaceship, brilliant noses, but why not try something fun." She looked up to see Martha standing alone watching her, she turned back to the family, still grinning, "Why not..chase me?" She disappeared in a second and Martha knew the Family weren't going to give up, she ran out of the building only to groan when she saw Mr Smith and Joan still there.

"Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as a human. Come on!"

Martha ran past the couple seconds before the Family emerged from the hall,

"Run! Ah, this is super. We've been in hiding for too long. This is sport.", Baines exclaimed, rubbing his hands together,

Jenny looked around, "I can smell the woman. She's gone back to her academy."

"Remember she's not all we need, what do we know about her friend?

She began to glow a sinister green, "This body has traces of memory. Was once her friend. Martha would go walking to the west. Husband of Mine, follow the maid's scent. Go to the west. Find out what she was keeping secret."

"Soldiers!", Clark left with a band of scarecrows, Baines turned to his mother grinning devilishly,

"As for you, Mother of Mine, let's go to school."

* * *

Abi fell onto the ground, hard and fast. She cursed and groaned and then picked herself up to survey her surroundings. She looked at her dishevelled room, with the desk shoved out of its place and her shelved stripped of all literature. She sighed and left, when she got to the hall she heard commotion downstairs, she stepped down the staircase, stopping when she saw Martha and Mr Smith, the latter ringing a bell and shouting down the halls.

"What are you doing?", Martha questioned him, before noticing Abi, "Abi!"

Mr Smith turned at Martha's exclamation, "Abigail, how- how can you be here? You we-were in the hall…"

She frowned at him, "But what are you doing?",

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together –", She approached him, stepping down the stairs,

"No, no they're not gonna fight, you can't!", Martha nodded,

"She's right, you can't do that!",

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!",

Abi groaned and ran back up the stairs, passing Hutchinson who frowned at Mr Smith,

"I say sir, what's the matter?"

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!"

Martha was at Mr Smiths side, arguing with him,

"You can't do this, Doctor. Mister Smith!",  
He simply ignored her, "Redfern, maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That's it."

"They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight. They don't stand a chance. Even Abi said it!"

"I don't listen to Abigail and anyway they're cadets, Martha. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties."  
The head walked in fuming,

"What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack.", Just then Abi walked in, being noticed by both the head and Mr Smith, though they continued their conversation,

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron and Miss Jones. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mister Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen.", Rodcastle looked around to Abi and asked

"Madam, is that so?",

She sighed, "Yes, sir, it's true", Martha frowned at her friend, silently questioning why she was clearly defending Mr Smith when just a few minutes ago she was arguing with him,

"Murder on our own soil?"

"I saw it. Yes."

"Perhaps you did well then, Mister Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?",

"Well, sir, they said-", Abi's eyes widened as she saw a chance,

"They want me, they said they wanted me but I don't know why",

Rodcastle nodded, "Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mister Snell, telephone for the police. Mister Philips, with me. We shall investigate." He moved to leave but Martha stopped him,

"No! But it's not safe out there." Rodcastle sneered at her,  
"Mister Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir.", Abi frowned at stopped him too,

"She's right, they've got guns and someone's already been murdered"

"If you wish to rebuke me then might I ask if you have another suggestion, madam", He snapped at her but she was unaffected by this,

"Actually yes, stay inside, they want me so-"

Mr Smith and Martha shouted "No!",

Abi was stunned and frowned at the both of them, but she continued, "Believe me headmaster, I know more about Jenny and Baines than you, with respect"

"You cannot go out there alone, you said yourself it's not safe", She sighed and looked around,

"Then...I'll take Mr Smith" Mr Smith's eyebrows shot up but he hastily nodded, Abi then turned to Martha about to tell her something but Martha spoke first,

"I've got to find that watch." She nodded and left, Abi turned and walked to the entrance, Mr Smith following behind. They stepped out of the school into the cold, a few feet in front of them they saw the Family, grinning. Baines took a step towards then and immediately Abi took a step back bringing her friend with her. Baines simply laughed at this.

"Madam, sir. Good evening",

Abi glared at him and keep glancing back at Jenny, checking to see if she would sneak up to them, "Baines, well not Baines clearly. The Family of Blood. How's everything?",

"You know what we need, give it to us and no one dies, this world is putty, you know what we can do",

"You know I can't do that"

"And what about you snivelling pet", He nodded to Mr Smith, "Humanity doing him any favours"

Mr Smith raised his voice, "Baines, that's enough now, you've caused havoc!"

Baines sighed, "Thick and dull",

"You don't get it! He did this, cos, he's not hiding from you. He's giving you chance to run"

Mr Smith gave up on questioning the situation with Abi and this Doctor man so he focused on the thing he could understand,

"Who are these friends of yours, Baines, in fancy dress?"

"Do you like them, Mr Smith? I made them myself. I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look.", He pulled of the scarecrows arm, "Molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men. My own private army, sir. It's ever so good, sir."

"Baines, step apart from this company and come inside with me.", Abi silently shook her head but said nothing, Baines however advanced on both of them,

"No, sir. You, both of you, will bring us back the Doctor, his box and _her_, "He glared at Abi, "That's all we want, sir, you and whatever you've done with your Time Lord consciousness. Then we'd be very happy to leave you alone.",

"He doesn't know, god- how many times? He is _human_, flesh and blood, not Time Lord, not Doctor, just human"

"Then bring us back the Doctor", He pointed his gun at her, so Mr Smith brought her behind him. She resisted immediately,

"The school, they'll fight back", She instantly stepped back, sizing up the gun,

"All your little tin soldiers. But tell me, miss, will they thank you?",

"For what?"

"What do you know of history, miss? What do you know of next year?",

Abi looked down, thinking about the implications of Baines' comment, remembering the war and the boys whom she taught. Mr Smith however, was confused,

"What do you mean, Baines"

"1914, sir. Because the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mister Smith and, oh, the things we have seen. War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious?",

Abi's head stayed down as Mr Smith looked at her for answers, Baines smirked at the state he got her in. Mr Smith looked back at the school, then at Abi,

"Abigail?"

She looked up but not at him, at Baines,

"Leave, leave while you still can", With that she turned and walked back to the school, Mr Smith following behind.

* * *

As soon as Abi got past the doors, Martha came up to her,

"You alright?",

Abi nodded and looked to Mr Smith who was talking to the head, "Fine, come on, we need to find that watch", She indicated to the stairs and they both went up them. Mr Smith glanced up to where Abi was going before resuming conversation with the head.

They entered his office, and Martha immediately started rummaging but Abi took time, looked for clues. Joan opened the door a few moments after they did and when they both looked up she sent them questioning looks,

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and he stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch.", Martha explained without looking up, Abi nodded to confirm this, then resumed looking around,

"And alien means not from abroad, I take it.",

Abi poked her head up from a gap in the shelves, "The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world."

"A different species."

"Yeah.", Martha replied when Abi got distracted by something, this caused Joan to continue the conversation with her.

"Then tell me. In this fairy tale, who are you two?"

"We're friends. Both of us", She nodded to Abi, who was still distracted by an unknown thing, "You haven't got rivals or anything"

"And humans, I take it?"

"I'm human. She's sort of... fluctuating", she said this flippantly, though Joan flipped her head to stare at Abi, "And more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor. Not an alien doctor, a proper doctor. A doctor of medicine.",

Joan scoffed but wasn't allowed to elaborate because Abi snapped out of her trance, she spoke only to Martha,

"I can sense.. something..feels like him, I think it's the watch, I think someone's opened it", Martha's eyes widened,

"Do you know where it is?",

Abi closed her eyes in concentration, trying to follow the sense but she groaned, "No, no they must have closed it again", They both sighed, Joan looked between them,  
"I must go.", she declared, Abi looked at her,

"If we find that watch, then we can stop them."

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me."

* * *

Abi ran through the field, fast as she could, with the wind bellowing through her hair and her dress flowing, she would've taken it off to run if she had the time. At this time Martha was looking for Mr Smith and Joan, the plan was to get him and Joan, to a place away from the school and Abi would get the Tardis and bring it to them. If they had the Tardis they could do more damage to the Family and they did have the slightest hope that the blue box would bring the Doctor back. Martha was quite baffled as to why Joan had to come, but Abi had said that if John was to die, then he needed his love with him. Abi was a few km from the barn when she saw Clark and some scarecrows leaving it, she came to a halt, ducking in the bushes and forcing her Time Lord scent away. They group went past her with no hesitation. When they had fully left she waited just a few seconds before sighing in relief. She got up and ran the barn, opening the door to see it empty. No blue box, no Tardis. She stared at the empty space, then closed her eyes for a moment, drowning in that second of no hope. She ran out of the barn.

Meanwhile Martha, looked around the school, she ran around the outside of it, she gasped and stilled when she saw Baines and Jenny, communicating with the other little girl, Lucy. They simultaneously gasped,

"Time Lord.", Baines declared, Martha took a step back.

"Inside the device.", Jenny exclaimed,

"Everything he is concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy. But now we know, that's all we need to find. The boy and the watch. What are we waiting for? Attack!",

Martha went back around the corner, chest heaving, they knew about the watch, about what it did. But who was they boy? Because apparently he had the watch and she had to find him, whoever he was, before they did. She ran back to the entrance of the school, back to where Mr Smith, Joan and the rest of the school were, they had just stopped firing when she arrived. She smiled when she saw Abi but smile faded when she saw her grim expression. The head stopped their firing and went out to the battle field, where Lucy appeared holding a balloon.

"You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

"Mr Rocastle! Please, don't go near her." Martha exclaimed

"You were told to be quiet.", He didn't look up at her, Abi's eyes narrowed at his rudeness but she warned him too

"Just listen to her. She's part of it. Get away from her, Matron, tell him",

"I think that. I don't know. I think you should stay back, Headmaster."

"Mr Smith?", Martha asked,

"She was, she was with, with Baines in the village.", Rocastle ignored all of their warnings,

"Mr Smith, Miss Jones, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me." He reached his hand for her to take, but she didn't,

"You're funny."

"That's right. Now take my hand."

"So funny.", She brought out her own gun and shot him with no remorse, Abi sucked in a breath as he turned to ash, she stepped out from behind the sand barriers, avoiding Mr Smith's grab to pull her back,

"He didn't have to die! He meant nothing to you!", She snapped at the girl,

"He was an example", She turned to the rest of the group, "Now who's going to shoot me. Any of you, really?", Abi glared at the girl, but still turned around to the others,

"All of you, get in the school", Mr Smith nodded and reiterated what she said,

"Put down your guns.", He lowered his own gun,

"But sir, the Headmaster.", Hutchinson indicated to the space that was no longer occupied,

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way.",

Hutchinson looked at Abi, she shook her head, "Lead the way.",

"Well, go on, then. Run!" Baines shot his gun in the air, at this everyone started retreating back to the school.

"Come on!" Martha ushered the boys in, Baines ordered his scarecrows up to begin a second attack on the school. The boy were already in the school, filing out of the back doors and running out. Martha, Joan, Mr Smith and Abi were leading them out,

"Let's go. Quick as you can.",

"Keep it moving, come on",

"Don't go to the village. It's not safe.", Mr Smith turned to the women,

"And you, ladies."

Abi simply said "Nope" while Joan said, "Not till we've got the boys out.",

After ushering most of the boys they began making there way out, but Abi stopped moving immediately, causing Joan to bump into her back, Martha frowned at her friend,

"Abi?"

"I can sense it again"

Martha's eyes widened as she remembered what the Family were saying, "Baines and Jenny know about the watch, they said some school boy has it, they're gonna try and find it",

Mr Smith was getting restless, "Now I insist. This isn't important right now, all of you, just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them.", He opened a door but shut it instantly, and locked it. "I think, retreat."

All of them ran out to the woods and crouched down in some bushes, watching the Family from afar, with them a bright shining blue box, Martha crouched beside Abi,

"They have it?"

"Yeah I forgot to say", She sighed as they all watched Baines, Clark and Jenny along with some scarecrows surround the box.

"Doctor! Doctor! Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

"Out you come, Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the Family"

"Time to end it now.", Both Abi and Martha looked at John, who was frowning,

"You recognise it, don't you?", Martha asked him, he shook his head and looked at Abi, deep in the eyes

"I've never seen it in my life.", It was as if he was asking her if it was true,

"Do you remember its name?" Abi asked him, Joan closed her eyes momentarily,

"I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box."

His voice began to crack,"I'm not. I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his love.," He looked at Joan, " Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?", Joan looked at him with sorrowful eyes,

"Yes. Yes, he is."

"Why can't I stay?" Abi looked down,

"But we need the Doctor."

"What am I, then? Nothing. I'm just a story.", He got up and left without looking back, the women went to follow.

They came to a junction were Joan slowed down,

"This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide."

"We've got to keep going."

"Just listen to me for once, John. Now, follow me."

* * *

They approached a cottage, Joan placed her hands on her hips, panting

"Oh, here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far.",

"But who lives here?", Abi looked at her,

"If I'm right, no one."

They went in, and were meet with a dark and deafening silence, Joan called,

"Hello? No one home. We should be safe here.",

"Whose house is it, though?", Martha asked whilst Abi plopped herself on a wooden chair,

"Er, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished, " Abi closed her eyes at the mention of another death she didn't prevent, Joan placed her hands on the teapot, "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas.", Mr Smith took in a deep breath,  
"I must go to them, before anyone else dies.", Abi shook her head,

"Can't"

"You can't. Martha, Abigail, there must be something we can do."

Abi stood up, "We could do many things, if _we_, "She motioned to all of them, "want the Doctor back we need to find that watch", She placed her hand on the table, "Or..."

Martha shook her head, "No, not you, never",

"Well we haven't got much choice" She pointed to him, Mr Smith scowled at them,

"You're this Doctor's companions. Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need the both of you?",

"Why does anyone need friends? Because he's lonely" Abi shrugged,

"And that's what you want me to become?.",

"No, there are other optio-", She was interrupted by a knock at the door, Joan looked out,

"What if it's them?"

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock.", Martha went to open the door, whilst she was doing this Joan went to comfort John, Abi sat back down on the chair, fidgeting. Martha came back with Latimer, Abi looked up,

"Tim?"

Martha smiled at her, "He came to give us this" She showed her the bronze watch, Abi got up again and went to hold it, she felt the Doctor strongly now and smiled and turned to Mr Smith, she placed on the table and watched as his eyes followed the watch. Martha looked at him,

"Hold it", He silently shook his head,

"It told me to find you. It wants to be held.", Latimer perked up, Abi looked at him,

"You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you bring it?",

"Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor.", Joan frowned at the thought of this man she fell in love with scaring people,

"Why?"

"Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun"

"Stop it.", His voice was a quiet whisper,  
"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful." Abi and Martha smiled at this, Joan picked up the journal,

"I've still got this. The journal." Mr Smith shrugged it off,

"Those are just stories."

"Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here.", She began flicking through the book. Outside a big explosion erupted from the ground, slightly shaking the cottage but forcefully disrupting the village. Abi moved to the window,

"What the hell?"

Soon everyone could see fireballs falling from the sky and onto the village, the faint cries of the people could be heard.

Joan's eyes were alight from the reflection of the destruction, "They're destroying the village.",

John looked at the watch on the table, "The watch."

Abi turned from the window, "John.."

"John, don't.", said Joan, fearfully,

Latimer watch the teacher carefully, "Can you hear it?"

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken.", He picked up the watch and held it afar from his face, holding it like it was on fire.

"Why did he speak to Tim?", Abi muttered to herself but Mr Smith heard,

"Oh, low level telepathic field. He was born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing", He took a deep breath, "Is that how he talks?",

Abi's eyes widened along with everyone else's, she nodded "Yeah, that's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back."

He looked at the both Martha and Abi, "You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I-",

Abi stepped to him, "We didn't know how to stop you. He gave us a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn't included.", she begged with him to understand,

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?",

"He's lived so long, he-, love could never work, it's too painful for him to even consider", Mr Smith was so distraught at hearing this,

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?",

Martha sighed, "But it was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

He glared at both of them, finally understanding their job, "So your job was to execute me."

"People are dying out there. They need him and we need him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like. Abi and him are really close but I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago. But we're best friends, all three of us. And we mean everything to him, and him us.", She was interrupted by a explosion near by, Latimer moved closer to Abi,

"It's getting closer."

Mr Smith suddenly moved around, eye's alight with an idea,  
"I should have thought of it before. I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am.",

"You can't do that!", Martha cried,

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him.", He spoke firmly,

"Then what happens?" Abi asked,

"If they get what they want, then, then-", He panicked,  
Joan closed the book and looked up, "Then it all ends in destruction. I never read to the end, but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child." Abi nodded, knowing this was true, "Abigail, Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?"  
The trio left , one after the other, Abi was the last to leave, before she did she looked back at her old friend, sobbing. She put her head down and sighed, closing the door behind her.

Outside, Tim and Martha were holding each other, Abi went around them and sat on the floor facing them, she smiled at Latimer,

"So do you believe me now?",

He also smiled, then nodded, "I don't really have a choice"

"Abi, what do we do now?" Martha said in a distressed tone,

"Well", She looked at the door, "He gonna go to them, that's for sure, but if he doesn't then...I guess..",

Martha shook her head, "Not you!", She hissed, "No way, god why does it always end with a sacrifice?",

"It's not looking too good, Martha". She sighed and placed her hands in her head, "I never though it would be this hard"

Mr Smith opened the door, clutching the watch in one hand and the door handle in the other, he looked down at the three of them, "I've got to go, now",

Abi stood up, "To them?" He nodded, "But not like this, not human, unless, unless, I go with you",

"No!", Martha stood up too, bringing Latimer with her, "You can't they'll smell you on the spot",

"I can sort of, disguise myself, it's -" She looked up at him again, and frowned. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the watch, she couldn't feel any energy coming from the watch, only from him.

"Doctor...?", he said nothing, only looked at her, so she placed both hands on his chest, she felt his double heartbeat. She grinned up at him and it wasn't long before he was doing the same. He turned to Martha who was staring at him.

"Is it-" She stepped towards him, "Are you..."

"Yeah",

She grinned at him too, but when he stepped to hug the both of them she stepped back, "No, no, later, we've still got an alien family to deal with",

Abi shook herself out her shock, "Yeah, oh yeah, what's the plan"

The Doctor smiled at both of them, "I got that covered", He sprinted off, yelling, "Don't follow me!"

Martha turned to Abi, who rolled her eyes, "I'm too tired to follow him, and anyway", She looked in the house where Latimer was consoling Joan, "I guess, we've got a job to do", Martha followed her line of vision, she sighed and followed Abi into the cottage.

* * *

She stepped out of the cottage, leaving Joan inside with just her thoughts and John's journal. The conversation they had was heartbreaking, but not as sad as the one that she had to face with the Doctor. Abi felt so many of her pent up emotions for Jack when she spoke to Joan, she could empathize greatly, but this was so much harder. To see your love's face, and to know he is a different person, to know he could come back if someone chose to bring him back. Abi believed this was harder than anything she had to deal with.

She went out and walked up the field to the Tardis, Martha was there, leaning up against the Tardis exterior, she smiled when she saw her and waited till she got close enough when she asked,

"Is he still talking to her?",

"Yep...god, she's gonna be so heartbroken, kinda makes me feel lucky I stopped wanting him when I did",

Abi looked down, "Yeah..", She scratched the back of her neck, "Listen Martha, the Doct..well _Mr Smith, _he kinda kissed me", She scrunched up her nose, remembering what happened, Martha gaped at her,

"Wha..Seriously?",

"Yeah, he", She took a step closer, "he said that he wasn't sure about how he felt, but it could be..do you..do you think the Doctor might feel the same and he might remember the kiss, cos I...",

Martha laughed at her, "I have never seen you this worked up",

"Our friendship depends on this!", She hissed, but it was clear it was more worried than angry.

"Well you've got to talk to him-",

"Talk, no no I don't talk no never", She folded her arms across her chest, Martha was about to say something but she looked beyond Abi's shoulders to the Doctor, who was walking up the field, she looked at Abi and nodded her head at him. Abi turned, saw him and smiled sadly, knowing what he just went through with Joan. He looked happy,

"Right then. Molto bene.",

Abi frowned as he walked past her, "How was she?",

He didn't look up at her, "Time we moved on."

Abi looked at Martha, willing her to say something, "If you want, we could go and-",

The Doctor shook his head, "Time we moved on.",

Abi looked up at him, staring him down, he caught her eye and looked back, she smiled, "It's good to have you back, time boy",

A moment past before the biggest grin appeared on his face, he looked at both of them, "Thank you, for looking after me",

Martha shrugged her shoulders, "We would do anything so.."

"Yeah", he stretched out him arms, "C'mere!"

They squealed and he engulfed them, all smiling in their embrace.

Latimer approached the trio, smiling softly as he saw them hugging,

"Abigail. Doctor. Martha.",

They stepped away from each other, Abi smiled at him, brushing some hair out of her eyes as she stepped up to him,

"Timmy"

"Tim Timothy Timber." The Doctor riffed,

"I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever.",

Martha sighed, "But you don't have to fight.",

"I think we do.",

Abi smiled sadly at him, knowing they couldn't change his future,

"But you could get hurt."

"Well, so could both of you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you.",

Martha grinned, the Doctor however smiled sadly, knowing that one day he'll lose Martha, and he only realised it recently but he was beginning to love Martha, as a friend. She was everything he needed after losing Rose; a trainee doctor, clever, funny, comforting, and she really was his best friend right now along with Abi. Recently, though his feelings for Abi were changing, badly, he still remembered what John Smith did and said when he kissed her, this was very bad because Abi just lost Jack and he couldn't do _that, _not with his friend. So he had to push down any feelings and come up with some clever lie if she ever asked about how he felt. He shook out of his thoughts when he felt the watch in his pocket, he fished it out and held it for Tim,

"Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this.",

Tim held it in his hand and gently moved around before frowning, "I can't hear anything.",

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck.",

Martha went up to him, hugging him and kissing hs cheek, he faintly blushed at this causing Abi to grin, "Look after yourself."

Martha stepped away from him and went into the Tardis, Abi smiled, hugged him and ruffled his hair, "Be brave",

She mock saluted and also went in the box. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at him, "You'll like this bit.",

He stepped in the box and it dematerialised, Latimer's eyes widened and he walked away, astounded.

* * *

"They have no lot in our labour of the day time.

They sleep beyond England's foam.  
They went with songs to the battle"

Abi walked over to the memorial statue, looking around until she saw an old man, in a wheelchair, with the same eyes as that young boy all those years ago. She smiled at him as Martha and The Doctor appeared behind her,

"They were young, straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow.  
They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted."

Tim looked across to see his three guardians standing paying their respects, they saw him and smiled. He clutched his pocket watch a little tighter as tears formed in his eyes.  
"They fell with their faces to the foe.  
They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old.  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
We will remember them."


	10. Bright Stars

**Tried to do 2 posts in a day, *sighs*, ahh well, btw, guys keep the reviews coming, you have no idea how much they warm my heart, and pwweeeeeaaaaassseee give me suggestions, *cute face* pretty pwweeaasse. *clears throat and brushes off awkward moment" Anyway here we are...**

* * *

Abi's eyes flickered open, only for her to roll them and shut them tightly again. Moments past but till she sighed and woke up full, knowing she wasn't able to get back to sleep again. She sat up on her bed in the Tardis and rubbed her eyes, she flung the blanket off her legs and got up. Walking through the corridors was always interesting, there were many routes to the console room and each one had many different interesting objects along the way. She would always take her time to observe them because the Tardis reminded her of Sky in so many ways but was also different in so many ways.

She got to the staircase underneath the console and looked up through the grills to see if _he _was there, she had been avoiding the Doctor for a while, simply because she didn't want to know why he kissed her because it would change things and she hated change which was ironic seeing as her lifestyle revolved around change; change of scenery, change of time, change of people...

She couldn't see any bodies above the grills or hear any footsteps so, deciding it was safe, she walked up the stairs leading to the console room. She got up the last couple of steps with her eye fixated on the control panels, she observed them for a while, working out what they were before she got close to them. She flicked a lever down and flicked another similar one up. Her eye's widened as she heard the machine whirr accordingly, she then twisted a dial and went over to type random coordinates into a keyboard. Finally she pushed a blue switch and the Tardis landed quietly. She looked at the scanner which was showing Gallifreyan space-time coordinates.

She turned her head to look at the door, slowly she walked towards it. her gaze unfaltering. She reached the door and place her hands on the lock, turning it as she took in a breath. She was meet with a black canvas, with stars dotted all overs, bright lights and swirling colours all around her, it reminded her vividly of Van Goghs painting. She smiled as she looked around and down, the box was seemingly floating in the mid space. Her smile turned into a grin, she must've stared at the view for moments until she sat down on the box edge, leaned on the side and gazed out with her legs dangling off the edge.

Her eyes darted around excitably but her thoughts were more deep and mournful, she was scared more than anything because it had been around a month in human terms since she had lost Jack and she was- she thought -and she wasn't sure... but she thought she was falling in love with him. And that was bad, because falling in love was bad, she didn't have the right lifestyle to be falling in love and what's more she wasn't the right person to be in a relationship. She sighed and looked down. Not only that but her thoughts have been drifting to something else, or rather someone. That young boy, Koschei, the one with the drums. Now she wasn't sure but she had a feeling that not only was he the one Rassilon was talking about when he spoke about the other failed experiment but also what he said about there being another time lord out there. But what insanity was it, because there were many. And if he was back, how could the Doctor and her help. She still didn't feel like Salia, and although she could sometimes access her memories and abilities she was more Abi than Time Lord and it was going to stay that way.

Footsteps behind her interrupted her thoughts, she didn't turn to see who it was, he just sat next to her without any introduction. A moment passed before she spoke,

"Hey"

"Hey",

She finally looked at him and smiled, she turned back to the view, but he blurted out,

"I don't know your last name!" She stared at his outburst but he only frowned, "Or your age, how do I not know your age!" She looked out again, intensely trying to remember if and when she told him these things,

"I..I did.." She sighed , "I must've..." She turned to him again, "Oh wow"

He nodded, "Yeah, soo..."

"Oh I don't have a last name, I took Jari's, it Borso, and I am physically 25 in human years, and Salia would be .. uh...253"

He looked out, "Wow", He looked back at the console, "Good driving by the way"

She smiled, "Yeah, it was...easier than I thought",

He turned and looked her dead in the eyes, "I meant to say, what happened with you and John, I don't.. I mean, I don't feel that way",

She nodded and looked down, "So why did he..."

He shook his head and sighed, "Human emotions, I love you, as a friend, some of that bleed through but must've got lost in translation, another kind of love",

She laughed, "Right, course, yeah, now tell me honestly, do you, _you _as in Doctor, love Joan",

"Nah, that was him, John Smith", She nodded, "And you? What about Jack?"

She looked down, shrugging, "I dunno, I..can't, you know, not when he's never coming back",

He nodded, "I know...better still, at least he didn't see your dancing"

She laughed and he joined her soon, unconsciously she placed her head on his shoulders and he draped his arms around her,

"I wish I never met him" She sighed,

"I know the feeling"

* * *

Abi appeared over her bed and after a quarter of a millisecond she fell onto in, she grinned happily,

"Yes, I got a bed, yaay", She kissed the bed sheets, "Thanks old girl"

She got up and stroked the Tardis walls, smiling, she had a feeling the box liked her more than she should have done this early. Maybe because she's had her fair share of sentient computer.

Abi left her room and headed for the swimming pool but her manipulator beeped, rather insistently. Sky's voice spoke out, it felt like an age since she heard her voice,

_"Abigail"_

"Hey Sky, how's Dasdre"

_"Fully functioning, incoming massage for you"_

"From.."

_"Sir Antino"_

"From Alixon?"

_"Yes"_

She rolled her eyes and taped the manipulator, "But what does he want, I gave him back his baby!"

She stepped up the steps onto the main controls, "Play the message"

_"Playing hologram"_

A well dressed man appeared on the docking platform, he was smiling, _"Abi, hii again uhh, thanks for everything from before but we need you again. On our supply search we found Cyberman limbs and we think they're back__. We're at a loss and the people are close to panicking. Please help us"_

She sighed when the message ended and the man disappeared, she turned to the screen, "Well, what do you think?"

_"I doubt he would trick you again Abigail, and this does seem like a genuine request"_

"Yeah yeah", She began typing into her manipulator, "Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf, that's all I'm saying"

* * *

She landed with a audible thud, "Ugh, dammit", she whispered before standing up a dusting herself off. She took a moment to survey her surroundings, she was in a basement, the lights flickered slightly. She was surrounded by ice boxes with fogged up window but what was odd was that the room wasn't as cold as it should have been but nevertheless she decided to ponder on that later and went up the staircase on her right. It led to a corridor, filled colours and abstract art on the walls. Many of the painting were a dissimilar remake of Michael Angelo's work. She gazed at them for a while before a loud bass note came from the end of the corridor, taking one last look at the paintings she walked down. She got to a doorway which had a half door, She had to step over the bottom half of the door into a room which looked strangely similar to a high school American beer party. Red cups and everything, she frowned at the different types of aliens that were there and the weird looking drinks that was served.

She had to tip toe pretty hard but she saw a stand and a microphone not far so she slid through the crowd ducking when the occasional water pistol was shot. When she reached the stand she stepped up and tapped the mic to get everyone's attention's,

"Hey! Guys!", Everyone turned to look at her infront of the mic, some wolf whistled, "Right, ok, do any of you know-",

"Hey, it's Abi!" A voice came from the crowd,

"Say what now?", She tried searching for the voice but now everyone was talking about her,

"Oh yeah, it is!"

"Wow, she's so different to the photos"

"Hey, girl, you're really pretty!"

"We love you!"

After that last remark everyone became silent and some craned their heads to see who said that, Abi frowned deeply, extremely uncomfortable with the situation,

"How- How do you guys know me?"

"You saved us, remember!"

"Yeah but I don't remember meeting every single person I saved",

A girl in the front row called out to her, "Yeah but Antino broadcasted a message to the entire planet, you're kind of an idol now"

Her eyes widened, for a brief moment she was a tiny bit flattered but she shook out of it and remembered what she came in for, "Do any of you guys _know _where Antino is?"

"He's in the pool!"

"The pool!"

"In the pool!"

"And where is the pool?",

"Outside!"

"Round the back!"

"Just behind you!",

She turned her head to see the night sky and she could see the corner of the pool if she shuffled to the left a bit, she turned back to the crowd, "What? On his own? Isn't that sad?"

"He's waiting for you!"

"He said you were coming!"

"Oh well, okay, uhh nice meeting you guys", She gave a timid wave and got off the stand after being waved of by the crowd with yells of "See ya!", "Good luck!" and "Nice meeting ya!"

She thought they were nice enough people as she made her way to the back door, she opened it and immediately the cold sifted through her and she got a sudden wave of goosebumps, she looked out to the view, "Wow", she breathed,

"It's so beautiful, nothing compared to you though" A smooth voice from behind her called, she smiled but didn't turn,

"I told you I don't like compliments",

She finally swiveled and grinned when she saw her old friend, also grinning madly. She laughed and jumped into his arms, they hugged tightly. When they broke apart she punched him, quite hard, on the arm. The impact was so sudden he took a few steps back,

"You told people about me?"

He held his hands up in surrender, "It wasn't like that, the press were all up in my business and things went from bad to worse, I just- it escalated."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "How's the baby"

He held out him arm and pointed behind her, "See for yourself",

She narrowed her eyes at him but turned to the ledge and peered down, below was a city, with scattered lights and the stars were up above them. Somewhere middway was another bright light, floating in the air but still moving around, as if it was alive (which it was). She smiled at the light and held her hands up to it, it immediately moved towards her and floated just in front of the both of them. A couple years ago, when Abi first visited this planet they were just finding a lot of new, beautiful life, that to many other life forms could mean a lot of money. Antino back then was a tradesman or as Abi liked to call him, a crook. After she had saved all the different life forms that were about to be solved Antino had found a star, a star with a consciousness, Abi said they were called Incenses, apparently there weren't many left and this one was a baby so she took it, to find it a good home, but Antino wanted it, he had supposedly felt a connection with it and wanted to take care of it like it was his baby. Unfortunately Abi didn't trust him so she took the baby anyway, which caused him to send his men after her but she was too clever for them. In the end Sky convinced her to come back and give Antino a chance so he proved his worth to her and he got the baby Incense.

In between all of the commotion then, Abi had also found the time to dance with Antino, before realising the whole 'crook' thing and perform a concert in Alixon during the festival seasons. During this time they did have a tiny kiss, and dance and heart to heart but with all the other things going on they didn't really pursue anything. Other than the fact they got accidentally married but that was a whole other incident. Right now thought, the Incense was dancing through the air and to Abi she was a vision, she turned to Antino,

"What's her name",

"It's..er.. it's actually Sky",

She looked back at Sky, "No.. really?", He nodded and she laughed, "Well she's gonna be pleased"

He laughed, "Yeah",

"What's going on, you said there were -"

"Cybermen, yeah, Sky?",

The bright light floated over their heads, and descended on the other side of them, it spoke much to Abi's surprise,

_"They found Cyber remains in the depths of the oceans, they were old but still functioning and they sending out a message, we think there are other Cyber legions homing in on its signal",_

Abi stared at the lights, completely in awe, from its voice and from its general beauty, "Oh um, well do you know how long it's been functioning for?"

Antino tapped her shoulders, "There's a base in this building, it's got the records and the remains, come on", He turned to Sky, "Meet us down there"

_"Yes father", _she disappeared immediately. Antino indicated for her to go back through the doors, and as they made there way back through the crowds they were meet with cheers and acknowledgments, Abi smiled at the people and turned back to Antino, having to shout over the noise,

"So, what is this then!", She bumped into a red midget who nodded her head in apology,

"Celebration!"

"Of what?"

"Hang on..DUCK!", they both narrowly avoided a green substance that flew in their direction and splattered on the wall, she turned to him silently asking him, but he shook his head,

"Don't ask!"

"Whaa-", She got cut short because he dragged her out.

* * *

They were walking through the corridors of the intricately designed building, Abi questioning him at every corner,

She caught up to him and asked, "So..what..what is this supposed to be?"

"This?",

She spread her hands out, indicating to the whole building, "This, I mean, the last time we meet you were..well kind of a crook, how did you get this place?",

"It's not all mine, just a couple floors. I work for the government now." They went down some ruby steps, still in deep conversation, "I investigate any alien contact threatening or otherwise",

"Nice, and the parties?"

"Not mine, that floor up there wasn't mine, it was my friend, Bailey, nice bloke...senile", She stopped walking to stare at him because of his remark,

"Where is Sky in all of this?",

"Oh, she's a beauty, don't you think? Yeah she just helps me out, turning into a teen in a couple years"

She grinned, "They grow up fast, don't they", He turned to her and rolled his eyes, they came up to a ruby door, which slide open at there presence,

"In here" H

She walked in and she followed intensely observing the room.

It was a red painted room, much like most of the building that she had seen, it was a large room, filled with filling cabinets and frozen ice boxes, like the boxes in the basement. There was that green substance from before in dishes, some glowing, some moving, Abi frowned at it but moved on. She followed him to a tiny room in the corner of the base, it had really worn and really damaged cyber items, an arm, the arc of a cyber head, a cybermat, a cybermite and a cyberchip. She looked around the room, nodding in a appreciation,

"Nice place", When he didn't reply she looked behind for him, frowning she left the tiny room, "Ant?",

He was in the other room, looking at a screen with Sky behind him, "Look at this, the readings, they've been sending out a call but I.." He began typing in the keyboard, "I can't trace it..or decode it", He sighed and looked at her, eyes pleading.

"Alright, alright, I can't make any promises ok, any there's a very good chance that you might have a very angry cyber legion on you soil", She stared at the screen, "Yep, they're sending out a signal, Hang on lemme just", She ran into the other room and got the cyberchip and brought it to the computer,

"Sky can you tell me the longitude and latitude of where you found this stuff?",

_"51.5072° N, 0.1275° W"",_

She typed that onto the computer and put up a projection for them all to see, there was a pin pointer showing them all where it was found, Abi looked back to the computer, "I can show you the signal..."

The projection zoomed out of the planet and showed the signal leaving the planet and fanning out into space but fading away as it got further away from its source, Abi grinned, "Ahh see, the signal never got picked up, no one close enough"

Antino's eyes widened, "Well that's great, problem solved"

Abi nodded but turned to look at the screen, she went over again and zoomed out just a little but more, on the projection there was now a ship visible and getting very close to the signal rays, "There's a cybership within range, if it gets close, it'll pick up that signal no problem, and then..."

Sky moved around to her father, _"How long till it gets here?" _

Abi looked at the projection and then at the screen statistics, "Not long, about 30 minutes, I gotta stop that signal" She picked up the cyberchip and connected it to the computer just as a blare filled the room,

_"29 MINUTES AND COUNTING TILL CYBER INFILTRATION" _

Abi frowned and looked around the room, but Antino just sighed, "Not the time Sky, not the time"

The little ball of light giggled and disappeared, Abi kept down to her work, suppressing a smile, "She's really got you settling down"

"Yeah but she can be a handful"

"Balls of light usually are", She looked up at him, smiling, "It's good to see you like this",

He faintly blushed and walked up to her, "How've you been? It's been a while"

"I'm good, I'm always good",

"Are you still scared of commitment?"

She looked up, frowning in confusion, he sighed, "Oh come on, I knew that's why things ended with us, So?"

She stayed looking down at the keyboard, typing away furiously but still maintaining the conversation, "I..I actually met someone, Jack",

"Lucky guy", He looked down, "So where is he, I always imagined, if you ever were with someone he'd be your partner in crime", He chuckled to himself, she didn't,

"I...er..I lost him", He stared at her, immediately stiffening,

"What, is he..is he dead?"

"No, no, not dead, just somewhere far away, it's a long story, bad day, bad stuff happened. He's alive, he's safe and well but I don't know where"

"Oh Abi, I am so sorry", Abi shook her head,

"It's fine, I'm fine", She moved to another computer, still working away,

"How can you be fine?"

"I just am"

"You had to have felt sad, right?"

"I can cope with it"

"How?"

She stopped her work, and stared at him, straight through his eyes, "Look, I spent most of my life stuck on a ship, in the sky, I had no family, no friends, just a sentient computer for most of my life, I can survive heartbreak, I'm strong...I have to be", She moved back to the other computer, he followed,

"But you have to mourn him, at least allow yourself that", She didn't reply, "Abi-"

_"20 MINUTES AND COUNTING",_

He sighed at the interruption, "Why won't you at least mourn him, it's not healthy, doing this to yourself",

She shook her head, "I can't" _  
_

"Why?"

She finally looked up at him, tears formed in the corners on her eyelids, she spoke with her voice breaking, "I just can't, don't you get it, I spent my life isolated, I don't know how to feel anything, not sadness, not happiness...not love", A tear drop fell at this, "He only began to break down my emotional barriers before he got taken away from me, now the only emotion I know is pain, ", she sniffed, "And I don't want it", she moved back to the other computer, he didn't move to her immediately, he looked down, slightly shocked by what he heard, he looked back up at her working,

"So what happens now?"

She sniffed again, "Well, I'm gonna stop this signal, hopefully in time, then -"

"No, Abi, what happens now?"

She stopped typing again and spoke with a soft voice, "I don't know" ,

_"15 MINUTES AND COUNTING"_

She continued working and he left her to, no more interruptions or arguments occured during that time. He just kept to himself for a couple more moments, she glanced at him occasionally, to see what he was doing. A few more moment past before another announcement blared out,

_"SIGNAL SUCCESSFULLY WIPED"_

A small smile graced her lips as she walked around the room to look at the projection, she looked back at Antino who was also noticeably smiling, she sat next to him looking at the room, her eyes settled on the green thing from earlier,

"You never said what that green stuff was"

"It's glue" He said simply,

"I'm sorry?"

"It's glue" He shrugged,

"You..you can't just say 'it's glue' and expect me to...to just know" She frowned at him, he rolled his eyes and turned to face her,

"It's bonding glue, for the celebration, it's a symbol"

"Oh yeah, you never said what the celebration was for"

"Ah yes, well...it's our", he cleared his throat, "our..um anniversary"

She blinked at him, her mind whirring as the words went through her brain, "Excuse me?"

"Well, when we got, accidentally married _which _by the way wasn't my fault-"

"It was! I told you to hold the ring, that's it, just hold the ring. But could you do that, noooooo, I swear, half of the marriages I get into are your fault"

"What! How can you say that! Who else have I got you married to?"

"Shakespeare!"

"That's not fair, that dealer was a cheat, the peg landed on black 15, I saw it!"

"You shouldn't have been betting on me anyway!"

"I was drunk, I'm allowed"

They glared at each other before turning away and avoiding the others glares, a moment past before Abi remember the beginning of the conversation,

"Wait, our anniversary?!"

His eyes widened, he had hoped that the argument made have made her forget, "Oh yeah, well after we got married, everyone found out and it;s kind of became a worldwide holiday",

"So, according to the entire planet I am in a loving marriage, with you"

"Yes"

"And the parties upstairs are to celebrate that?"

"Yes"

"And the glue is to symbolize..what, our bond?"

"Exactly!"

She groaned, "Agh, you're worse than me"

"Now that's saying something"

She flipped her head to him, "Hey!", he looked back at her, maintaining his gaze but he broke out into a grin and so did she, he smiled at her sadly,

"So, what was he like?",

She scrunched up her nose, "Ah he...he was a flirt, but so was I, we had fun together, you know, we worked, like friends worked and he was just as...adventurous as me",

She smiled at the memory, "Did you ever say...",

"No, no, we weren't there yet",

"But did you?",

She paused, "I didn't let myself, which was bad, I guess, but no who cares cos he's ...", he rubbed her back soothingly, " I don't want to feel like this", she sobbed gently into her hands , "I don't want to ever feel like this", she sat up and cleaned herself off with the edge of her sweatshirt, laughing gently at herself, "Ahh, I'm ok",

"People who say they're okay all the time are usually not okay"

She looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading, "Then what do I do?"

"You're already doing it", He got up but she stayed looking down and frowning, "You're grieving", He walked out of the room, she was quick to get up and follow him,

"But..how does that make things better?"

They were walking back up the staircase they went down, "It won't seem better now, but later.."

"Can't I just...carry on, I mean I've done my mourning now, can't I just carry on?",

He turned to face her but was still walking backwards, "If you think it helps", He turned back and went round a corner,

"What does that mean!", She caught up to him

"Listen, it takes time to get over people, it took long with me too"

"Who were _you _trying to get over?" She scoffed, then he turned back to her and looked her dead in the eyes, her jaw dropped, "Whaa..me?"

He didn't say anything, just walked into the party room, she had to find her way back through the same crowd, smiling at a few familiar faces, she got to the back door and opened it. She looked around for him, walking around, until she found herself at the ledge. A bright shining star popped up from no-where, Abi gasped then laughed,

"Hiya, Sky"

_"Abi, you're very pretty"_

"Thank you, so are you"

The light floated above her head and danced in the air, giggling, _"Antino is behind you"_

A deep chuckle came from behind her so she turned to see him, then looked up at the light, "Thanks Sky",

_"You're welcome, bye bye father, bye bye Abi" _The light floated of the edge and went down to play with the lights of the city below. Antino went up to the ledge to join her looking down at his daughter, smiling fondly,

"You were the biggest mistake I ever made", He looked up at her and frowned , she was smiling, "You made me softer, Jack broke down my emotional barriers, you weakened them", She looked down at the view, he did too,

"I think sometimes, if things were different, if I'd met you later...would..?"

She nodded, "Probably, but then that's always the problem, timing"

"Yeah"

_"Abigail, reminder, return to Tardis"_

She brought her wrist up between the and they both looked at the manipulator, Antino nodded, impressed,

"Upgrade?"

"Yep"

"Nice", She smiled at her manipulator, proudly,

"Sky?"

_"Abigail, return to Tardis"_

"Ok, ok", She put her arm by her side and looked up at him, he nodded, knowing it was her time to go, "I'll see around"

"Yep...C'mere!" He brought her into a hug, both of them holding on tightly, when they broke apart she gently pressed her lips to his and held it there for a moment. When she leaned back his eyes were wide and shocked. She chuckled lightly and began operating her manipulator, "Enjoy the celebrations"

He was left looking a the dark view where Abi used to stand, he brought his hands up and touched his lips, smiling at the memory.


	11. Bad Dreams

**So this is a bit with the Doctor and Abi, just them talking and stuff, about their relationships with each other and others.**

* * *

"No no no no no no no!" She appeared about 20 feet above the Tardis swimming pool, and things weren't going well, "Crap!"

She collided with the water, a harsh slap of a skin and a loud splash echoed through the hall. About 10 seconds later she surfaced with her clothes tons heavier and her hair plastered across her face. She was spluttering and coughing, when she managed to climb off the edge she shook the water off her like a dog and stomped out of the room not caring about the trail of water behind her, she walked through the corridors dripping until fans from either side of her appeared and blasted her from every angle, she squealed and gasped at the sensation but soon laughed as she realised what the ship was doing for her. When the air blowing came to an abrupt stopped she cleared her throat, adjusted her newly dry clothes and walked towards the kitchen, smiling.

She went into the kitchen and saw the Doctor leaning against the counter, eating a bowl of ice cream, when he saw her he smiled and noticed her wet hair, "Swimming?"

"Something like that" She went over and leaned behind him to turn the kettle on,

"Where did you go?"

"Alixon"

"Ohh, it's beautiful there, did you see the waterfall?"

She sat on the table opposite him, "Didn't have time for sight seeing, Cyberman invasion"

He nodded, "Right, and Antino?"

"He's fine, apparently he still-"

"Has feelings for you" He took a bite from his bowl,

"You knew?" The kettle pinged to indicate it was finished, she got up from the table and he moved so she could make her drink,

"Yeah, it was obvious", He opened the cupboard above her head and brought down the powdered hot chocolate, she took it and smiled,

"It wasn't obvious to me", She mumbled, mixing her hot chocolate, whilst the Doctor licked off his spoon,

"So what happened?"

"I..er..", she cleared her throat, "I told him about Jack and he tried to get me to mourn him", She went back the sit on the table, facing him again,

"And did you?"

She sighed, "I tried but emotions are hard for me to...do, he said one day it'll just come pouring out", She took a sip, and looked up at him,

"Have you..cried?"

"A bit, not enough considering"

"Considering what?"

"He was, really the first person I ever pursued anything with",

"It'll take time, but one day you'll feel what you should"

She nodded, taking another sip, "And what about you? Did you cry for Rose?"

He looked down shaking his head, "The tears, they never fell",

She deflated, feeling extremely sad for him but he perked up, "It took a while but I had help", She frowned in question,

"From who?"

"Well. you..and Martha"

She smiled at the mention of her friend as he continued, "I only just realised it but she's beginning to be exactly what I need, she's my best friend, I actually", He nervously laughed, "I think I love her"

Her eyes widened, "What..like..like"

"No as a friend! No no, at first I thought she felt...but no...she's my best friend, and you of course"

"Of course", She grinned at him, he turned to put his plate in the sink, when he turned back she was staring into her half empty cup, looking really depressed, he frowned, "Hey", he said gently, she looked up and he could see tears brimming,

"Sometimes I just remember what it was like with him, and it makes me hate my situation more, I wish I never met him, never touched him, never fell in...", She wiped her eyes, "And then I think I might be turning into a monster, they say better to love and lost than to never have loved at all, but I don't feel like that, so what does that make me?"

He smiled softly, "A person"

She sniffed and looked up at him, he continued, "It's like your born again, like this is a new topic, most of us grow into falling in love and meeting people, you never got taught how to feel. This was just thrown at you with no preparation so you can't handle it. That's not unusual or bad."

She shook her head, "It's not just that, the Face of Boe, who is he?"

He blinked and frowned, trying to remember, "I don't know, he's just this, face, I've only met him 3 times, why, what's wrong?"

She looked pretty shook up, "What he said and what Rassilon said, about there being another one left, well, what happens then?"

"Guess we just wait" He shrugged,

"I think, I might know which Time Lord"

He looked up fast, eyes wide, "Who?"

She scratched the back of her neck, put her cup on the table and started pacing around the room, his eyes following her movements, "I don't..I'm not sure, but when I was Salia, Rassilon showed me this boy, this boy who looked into the Untempered Schism, apparently he heard drumming, four drum beats. Rassilon needed me to see into his mind cos he couldn't do it, so he got me to do it, I could get through his barriers but I didn't, he must've done that for a reason. I just think, because Rassilon said there was another failed experiment, it could be him"

"Do you know his name?",

"Koschei",

The Doctor stood up, straight and ran a hand through his hair as he whispered "No, can't be"

She frowned, "Why, do you know him?",

"Know him? He..he was my best friend",

She smiled, "Well, that's great, he's coming back",

He shook his head, "No Abi, was, was. my best friend, if he's coming back then we've got hell to pay"

"But why, he's not, he was just a kid, it wasn't his fault"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no it wasn't, but the drums, endless drums, what would that do to a person",

She looked down, "Oh, oh god"

"Insanity, Death, Disorder, Manic. He's not safe and neither are we",

She stared at him, "What do you think he's gonna do", Her voice wavering,

"I don't know"

* * *

Abi walked down the silent corridor, after talking to the Doctor they both agreed that they would try to help Koschei in any way they can and they hoped that the Doctor's past with him would help their situation. From what the Doctor told her she had wondered if they should have done anything for him at all but her mind kept drifting to that small sleeping boy who was forced to look into _time _and she could only feel sympathy for him. It wasn't fair. But she also began to think of what Rassilon said, about him being a failed experiment, maybe he wasn't failed, maybe he was going to bring back the Time Lords. This was bad, even though she didn't accept them as her people she knew that if they came back there really would be hell to pay. This saddened her, because right now, she was the closest thing the Doctor had to home and she knew he had a family back on Gallifrey and to have to stop someone bring back his own home must break his hearts. She wished greatly for a way to bring back that orange planet and still have peace throughout the universe, but that was near impossible and what's more, she had a suspicion that Koschei would want to bring back the planet, no matter what. She looked into many rooms along her route, one room had a tree, with bright lights for leaves, she smiled and stepped out, and carried on walking. She got to the corridor where her room was, it was the second on the right, Martha's was the second on the left and the Doctor's was the third on the left. She went to her door and touched the knob when the Doctor's room door handle was glowing, in fact the whole door was glowing. She frowned at it and looked at the ceiling, whispering,

"Do you want me to go in there?"

The box ruffled her hair in response, she smiled and went up to the door,

"He better be dressed or I'll knock one your walls down" She muttered as she opened the door.

The room was moonlit but still relatively dark, it was massive and cluttered, with unusual objects filling up the desks and shelves, she smiled softly at the room, but a noise, a sort of whimper cut through the air. She turned to see where the noise came from, she saw the Doctor, on his bed, slightly sweating with dry tears on his cheeks and his face contorted. He tossed and turned in his bed, making that same noise and whispering, "No, no, no",

She blinked and realised he was having a nightmare, she went over and sat on the bed, beside him. She held his shoulder and gently shook him, "Doctor, Doctor, hey, wake up",

He just continued to move frantically, so she placed both hands on his head and rubbed soothingly, "Hey, wake up now, it's ok, wake up",

He calmed down gradually as she stroked his hair, his breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered open, she smiled at in though looked exasperated, "You were have a nightmare, time boy"

He gasped, eyes wide as he grabbed her into a bone crushing hug, he buried his head into her shoulders and held tightly, she leaned back ever so slightly and kissed his cheek, he let go after a while. She sighed,

"Go to sleep", She got up but her kept hold of her hand,

"Stay, please, sleep with me", His voice was hoarse, she turned to look at the door and groaned,

"Ok, budge up, but if you don't let me sleep I'll kick you of the bed"

He smiled softly and moved so she could get in. When she did he stretched out his arm on the pillow and raised his eyebrows in question, she rolled her eyes and settled her head in the junction of his neck and top of his shoulders, he wrapped the outstretched arm around her and his other around her waist as she rested her arm on his chest. He kissed her forehead,

"Thank you", He whispered,

"It's ok"

His eyes fluttered shut, and soon so did hers, his sleeping was more peaceful than its ever been, he felt much safer, holding onto his best friend.


	12. False Awakenings

**So tiny bit like Amy's Choice, Series Five with the whole dream and choice thing. And a bit like Turn Left I guess cos the whole alternative reality. I just wanted to make things interesting when she sees Jack in Utopia, heads up this is going to (hopefully) be a sad story (well, the endings gonna be sad) so please tell me if it was cos I don't really do sad stories. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Abi burst the tapestry door open and ran straight through the church hall, interrupting a very calm mass, she ran down the center of the aisle, screaming bloody murder,

"Oh my God! Doctor, For Gods Sake, get the hell out of there!" She didn't turn when she screamed but the people did when they saw a man in a blue suit run out of the same tapestry,

"Aaaaahhhhhh! My God! Run!"

Behind him a group of small midgets, in black tie and completely red all over followed him, screaming. It was now that people started murmuring questions and frowning at all that was happening, some were trying to look into the tapestry to see what was happening. Abi got to the door and stopped to see if her 'group' was far behind, the Doctor stopped beside her and together they opened the big church doors to make the exit bigger for everyone, the midgets arrived and ran out of those doors, Abi ushering each of them out,

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10", The last midget ran out of the doors, she looked at the Doctor, "That's all of them, call Martha", She threw him her phone and he went outside to call Martha, she turned to the congregation, "Sorry for the interruption, this is just the result a malfunction in an admin system somewhere in Asia, these little guys are late for a convention, so yeah", She left them with that and also ran out, not closing the doors behind her.

Outside the Doctor was on the phone,

"Where are you?",

"_Where are **you**?",_

"Outside the church with some _very _angry red men, where are you?", The line disconnected suddenly and he was left frowning at the phone until Martha popped up behind him,

"Here, and I've brought someone", Next to her was a bald, tall red man, who looked, despite his goofy face, very angry, the Doctor smiled and was about to speak when Abi ran up behind him,

"Ah, Fraser, look we've got your guys",

"I wouldn't have lost them if it wasn't for your stupid Doctor", As he spoke a mass of spittle escaped his mouth and as one the all leaned back,

Abi wiped herself down, "Yeah, well, everything's find now so..."

"Can you send us back now!", Martha exclaimed, she brought up her wrist to show a black wrist band and slowly both the Doctor and Abi raised theirs to show the same, muttering "Yeah"

Fraser rolled his eyes, "Very well", He brought up his wrist to show a silver band and he tapped the blue button on it, the four of them and the little red people all disappeared.

They landed in a market buzzing with aliens and creature, Fraser looked at the trio, "Well, thanks for ruining my show, kidnapping my children and effectively scarring them for life", They looked at the group who were clutching onto each other and looking around with wide eyes,"I hope that one day the same will happen to all three of you" He turned his heel and walked off, with the dazed little red man group following. Abi frowned, she turned the Martha and the Doctor, "Well he's nice",

"Yeah...Come on", He walked off, leaving the two girls to catch up with him,

"Wait, where are we going?" Martha asked, bumping into a rather dog-like alien, "Sorry", she mumbled, not sure if _it _even understood her,

"Ohh, you know, see the sights, Efflor is a beautiful planet, we planned to see it",

"We?" Abi said, frowning,

"Yeah, me, Rose and Ja...", He stopped and looked at her, smiling sadly, she just waved him off,

"Ok, well where are we going first, the Clouds? Kaldaar? Ohh the sky views?", Martha laughed at her friend, she looked around when the sound of arguments on her side broke out. She peered over to see it better, it looked like some kind of alien police arrest. Two men in black grabbed a hunched backed female being and dragged her away from her stall, two more men went over to her stall and drew a holographic black line around it. She called over the Doctor and Abi, who where talking to a man on a stall whilst eating some blue liquid, they seemed in deep conversation when Martha spoke,

"Guys, look at this", They walked up to her after saying bye to the man, she indicated to the scene which now had less men in black than before, the Doctor looked at the scene then at Martha,

"What happened?"

"They just came and it looked like they were arresting the owner of the stall, then they put this..look", She pointed over to the black line, "Black line around her stall, what is it?"

Abi shrugged, "Must be like those 'crime scene' barriers, you know, like on Earth", Martha nodded, "So, anyone in the mood for investigating",

She faced them grinning, the Doctor groaned, "Oh I dunno, it might just be a standard arrest"

"Oh come off it, I can practically smell the danger",

Martha frowned, "I actually really think that smell is Fraser, that guy was dodgy". Abi rolled her eyes, "Come on!", She ran off, making them sigh and run after her. When they caught up to her she had stopped behind the black line,

"What's wrong", The Doctor asked,

"Can't get through"

"Just...bend down", He proceeded to crouch underneath the black line, she stopped him,

"Nooooooo", She brought out a tennis ball and through it under the line, "Look", Once it got directly under the line it disintergrated into a pile of black ash, "See",

"Right", He reached into his pocket and brought out the sonic, "I've got something for that", He pointed it at the line and immediately it faded out, Martha went to walk through it but the Doctor stopped her by raising his arm, "Hang on", He reached in his pocket again and pulled out a toy rat, he threw in the space that the line occupied and nothing happened, "Okay, now we go", He grinned and lead on.

"Why does he have a rat?" Martha asked Abi,

She shrugged, "Search me"

* * *

When they caught up to him, he was crouched beside a body, presumably inspecting if he was dead, he frowned and got up, he looked at there concerned faces, "He's alive, just unconscious",

Abi looked at the sleeping person, he looked human, "Knocked out?"

"Don't think so, I think drugged"

"By the lady?", Martha asked, also taking a good look at him,

"Mmhm, probably..." He walked off furiously thinking with the girls not far behind, Abi inspecting every inch of the place, for signs of anything. She stopped when she heard rumbling, the other two stopped and looked at her, she held her hand up to stop both of them talking. The rumbling turned to a rattling, all three pairs of eyes widened when they all heard it, they looked at each other, then around the room, trying to find the source. The noise got closer as they became more wary. Suddenly a locked door at the side of the room burst open, revealing three massive and gaseous creatures, they looked like lions made from gas and each of them approached one of the trio, Abi's back was to the door so she called out to her friends,

"Is there any other exit?"

"Can't see any?"

"What are they?", Martha cried out over the noise of the creature growling, the Doctor looked at Abi, she shook her head, at a loss, though she spoke,

"Well, they're made of gas, there's not much gas can do" She suggested,

"Yeah, except choke us to death", Martha hissed,

"Oh yeah, that, well, stay calm, maybe they're friendly", She tried to laugh but it turned to a gasp when her predator advanced on her, the Doctor sighed,

"Or maybe they're hungry", She collided with the wall behind her,

"Yes, or maybe that".

Once all three creature had all three time travelers cornered, they stepped back, rose to their full height and turned completely to gas, losing their animalistic image. They all flew into each travelers bodies, through their noses or mouths and each of them gasped before passing out.

* * *

"Get down!"

A shot fired through the air and hit the wall where Abi's body used to be, she rolled her eyes and called, "Oh really? I was gonna get up!", she sighed and got behind a pillar, she peered out from it, she looked down to the floor just beneath her, 2nd floor, she saw the Slitheen advancing on him, he was stepping back, his gun god knows where and from what she could see he was trying to negotiate out of getting slaughtered. She rolled her eyes, set her gun to teleport and raised it at the creature. Its claw was raised, about to slaughter him when she shot, it froze, then wailed as it was sent away, as a little treat for the guards at Stormcage. She turned back behind the pillar and out her tracker too see how many were left, she smile when she saw that she was safe. She went back beside the pillar,

"That's all of them", She frowned when she didn't see him, but a voice eliminated all worry,

"I know, I saw the last one off",

She rolled her eyes and turned to see that grin, that no matter how many times she tries to deny it, she loved, "No you didn't, you were cowering away",

"I don't think cowering's the word",

She shook her head at him and tried to move away but he stood in her path, she tried moving several times but he did the same, "Yep, cowering's the word"

"You wound me", He was still smiling as he placed his hand on her waist to move her closer to him,

"You still love me", She gave him a quick peck on the nose,

He feigned frustration, "Ah, you got me there", He leaned down and kissed her cheek, he then proceeded to kiss her cheek and then again a bit closer to her lips until he reached his destination. He pressed his lips to hers and they enjoyed their loving moment. They were together for about 3 months, and though it may be considered a bit early to be saying the 'l' word especially since it was Abi, they were very much in love. Which, for her, felt weird, but a good weird. When she found Jack in 1869 with that other girl, she never showed it but it broke her heart, but now she had him, she realised he was only in that state because he was missing her, it was his way of grieving. Granted it may not have been a good way of grieving but her way wasn't much better. Blocking emotions didn't help at the start of their reunion but they both got past that and now were insanely in love. They were happy. Too happy.

* * *

The Doctor gasped awake, staring up at the Tardis ceiling for a while until another gasping caused him to turn to see Martha in the same state he was in, she panicked and got up,

"Whaa...where, where are those ...things?"

"Where's Abi", They both frowned and looked around for their friend, Martha bit her lip,

"I don't remember being in the Tardis when we passed out",

"No, nor me", they shared worried looks and he glanced at the door, "Let's see where we are"

He walked down the ramp and cautiously opened the door, he looked back to see Martha right behind him and smiled reassuringly, before stepping out.

Onto Sky. He walked and it took him a while too realise that he was in Sky, she looked so dead. Martha gasped when she realised too, "Oh my God, is this, are we in Sky?",

"Yeah",

"What happ-", Her eyes widened as she stepped over to see the planet below, that wasn't there, "Doctor?"

He looked over her shoulder and his expression turned grim, Dasdre was gone, Sky was dead and he had a feeling this had something to do with those three gas creatures.

"We need to find Abi", He went over to Sky's control panel and opened it up using the sonic, he found a collection of wire and began fiddling with it, Martha looked at what he was doing, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to jump start Sky's system, she might kn-", The computer whizzed and buzzed into life, he frowned, he didn't do anything, when he got up he saw Martha looking quite smug, standing next to a big red button.

"Thinking too much Time Lord"

He smirked at her and turned to Sky, "Sky?" He asked, cautiously,

_"Time Lord",_

"Ok, Sky, what happened to Dasdre?"

_"Dasdre was discontinued by the Serpashens 3 fers ago",_

Martha climbed up the steps, shaking her head at the computer, "No that's not what happened, Abi stopped them"

_"Incorrect"_

"Where is Abi?" The Doctor said, tapping the panel nervously,

_"Abigail is currently on Earth"_

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

_"She doesn't come back here, Dasdre is gone, she has no purpose being here as I have no purpose being active, I must deactivate"_

"No! Wait Sky, listen, this is wrong, Dasdre never perished Abi saved it. Sky you need to help us"

_"I do not know how I can assist"_

"Just tell me what happened, from the moment I met Abi on this ship with Rose and Jack",

Martha whispered to him, "What are you doing?"

"Something changed time, and whatever was the cause, also caused Dasdre to die".

_"Abigail has never met you, Time Lord",_

They both stared at the computer, "What?",

_"Abigail does not know you",_

"What, then how did you know me?",

"_I scanned you on arrival, Abigail never met you, she has met a Tardis passenger though",_

"Who?",

"_Captain Jack Harkness"_

"What? Jack? But-", His jaw dropped slightly as he realised what those gas creatures were, "Oh, oh Abi",

Martha placed her hand on his shoulder, "What, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Those gas creatures, they're parasites, time parasites, they feed on major time energy. They change a small detail in someones life, and its repercussions create time energy, they feed on that energy".

"So?"

"So...Sky is Abi with Jack, right now?",

_"Yes"._

"She never met us, Jack never got taken away and somehow because of that Dasdre died",

"Oh, we..we need to find her Doctor, Sky", She looked at her, "Sky where is she?"

"_Sending coordinates to Tardis now", _The blue box wheezed as it recieved its new destination, the both of them ran into the box, thanking Sky.

* * *

"Oh my God...Jack! Jack!", She screeched down the hall, keeping one eye on the blue box that just appeared, she knew, as soon as she saw it that it was the Tardis, Sky had taught her about it and Jack said his friend the Doctor owned it. Now that was a name, the Doctor, a named echoing through time and space. The Last of the Time Lords,

"JACK!",

He ran into the room, colliding with the wall and the end of the corridor slightly, his eyes wide, "What?",

"Look, is that it? Is that the Tardis?", She was almost grinning, he frowned at her glee and slowly nodded,

"Yeeeaaahh",

She jumped up and down and ran to the box, she went around the entire box, unaware that inside there was a scanner showing two amused travelers everything that was happening outside, she brushed her hands on the box and smiled as she felt its response, "With the Doctor inside?",

He shrugged, "Probably",

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why aren't you excited?",

"Your forgetting this man abandoned me on a space station filled with Daleks",

"Oh", she looked down then back up at him, eyes filled with concern, "You're not gonna mention that, are you? Cos it will really kill the mood",

He glared at her for a moment but softened when he realised she was joking, he held his arms out to her, wanting a hug, she obliged eagerly and they embraced for a moment before they pulled apart slightly so they could kiss.

"Ewww, kissing and stuff", A voice mumbled from behind, they broke apart suddenly and turned to see the owner of the voice, Jack nodded at the Doctor and released Abi so he could smile at Martha, seeing a new face on the Tardis was always exciting. "Jack, long time", He turned to Abi, smiling softly, "Hi", his voice was barely above a whisper, she smiled feeling awkward, "uhh hello?", His widened and he shook himself out of despair, "Yes! Hello, I'm the Doctor",

He held out his hands, she took it cautiously, "Abigail, but ev-"

"everyone calls you Abi" He nodded, "Yeah, I know",

"How do you know?".

"Just..clever", He grinned and she couldn't help but laugh before turning to say hello to his other friend, who was blushing, she rolled her eyes, extending her arm, "Hi, I'm Abigail, and sorry for whatever _he _said, man leads can not get here sooner", Martha laughed. Jack sighed and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her gently against his front, he whispered in her ear,

"You're very mean, do you know that?",

"I think you've mentioned that before",

"Well, I think you should apologize",

He kissed her cheek gently in between his words, the other two frowned and scowled at the scene but the Doctor also felt a pang of pity, this was the life she always wanted and if Dasdre was to be saved, she would have to lose Jack all over again. It would destroy her beyond repair, especially since she didn't want to get into this in the first place. Abi smiled innocently at him,

"Do you? That's nice",

"Hmmmmm, Abi?"

"Yeees?",

He turned her around to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her flush again him, he whispered in her ear,

"Guess what?", He kissed her cheek,

"What?",

"I love you", He kissed her neck, she smiled but still rolled her eyes,

"Oh blurgh, so soppy, Harkness", He smiled and leaned back so he got get in a long kiss, after it she was fully flushed, she leaned to kiss his cheek and brought him closer, "I love you too, Harkness".

Martha realised that the two didn't even remember that she and the Doctor was still there, she sighed, knowing this would be around for long, soon Abi would lose Jack for the third time. She looked at the Doctor and they shared the same look, he sighed and cleared his throat effectively ending the couples embrace, when they noticed the other two things got very awkward very quickly, Abi looked anywhere else but the Doctor and Martha, she pursued her lips and a thought popped in her head, "If", everyone looked at her, "If you ever come to tell anyone about me, don't mention that scene", He smiled at her, "Sure", He glanced at Martha who nodded, "You two, there's a reason we came here",

Jack rolled his eyes, "I thought it was cos you missed me, darn it", The Doctor sighed,

"We need your help, we're investigating a time parasite, able to alter time massively by changing small events and then feed off the excess time energy, we need to know how it can be defeated",

Abi shook her head, "But why ha-", She looked down, "Has time been altered?",

He paused, worrying if answering truthfully would effect things, "No, but I think it might be about to, we need to be prepared",

Jack frowned, "We're gonna need a massive data bank, like really vast",

Martha looked at Abi's wrist, she saw the manipulator, Abi caught her looking, "It's my manipulator, my way of travelling", She shrugged, "I guess Sky would have answers".

* * *

They landed on the docking platform and everyone immediately set the work, turning Sky on, everyone except Abi, she took the time to look aroung her old home, remembering every detail of when she was last here, when Dasdre was still standing. She looked at the walls, at the panels, at the screen that showed just the empty space. Martha looked up from where she was, she saw Abi looking wistful, she sighed and walked up to her, she had to tap her shoulders to get her attention, Abi turned to face her, she looked down in shame, "I could've saved them", she whispered, the Doctor and Jack looked up, hearing her,

"I could've saved them and I didn't",

"If you had the choice, would you?"

She glared at him, "Of course! How can you ask that?",

Jack brought her into his arms, she didn't cry, she just cuddled in, he shot the Doctor a glare but frowned when he saw the Doctor and Martha sharing the same looks, he gave them both questioning looks but they averted their eyes immediately. Sky sparked into life, distracting everyone, Abi stepped out of Jack's embrace and went up to the monitors, she stared at the screen, tiny bit afraid to hear Sky's voice again, the last time she heard her voice was when Dasdre fell.

_"Abigail?",_

She blinked, unsure what to say but Sky interrupted, _"It wasn't your fault."_

"What?",

_"Dasdre died because of the Serpa's not you. It is not an opinion it is a logical fact, if it were possible to save them you would've done, but it was impossible"._

She looked back at the others who gave her reassuring smiles, she then looked back at Sky, she sniffed and cleared her throat, "Ok, Sky we need to do a species search",

_"I need specifications",_

She looked back at the Doctor and Martha, Martha frowned in thought, "Oh um, gaseous creature, from Efflor",

The Doctor nodded and continued, "Time Parasites, can take on animalistic form"

_"Searching",_

Jack frowned at the pair and took a seat in the sofa chair, "So, did you guys bump into these creatures or what?",

The Doctor scratched his sideburns, "Well, we were told about these creature, they were seen in Efflor and people suspected that something was about to happen if they ever caught hold of someone",

"What happens if they catch hold of someone?" Abi asked, sitting next to Martha,

Martha turned to her, "From what we heard they sort of delve into the body and start to rewrite a persons past, which is why we had to get off Efflor as soon as possible cos we can't have the Doctors past rewritten", the Doctor grinned at Martha, so proud of her genius.

_"Creature found"_

They all looked up at the monitors,

_"Species identified as Smokis, they originate from Feaan immigrated when the planet burned, they are now all around the universe, mostly in packs. They feed of potential time energy, which is created by altering someones timeline and changing a large event that causes disruption.",_

"And how to we fight them?", Jack said, hopefully,

"_Smokis are best defeated by preventing them catching onto their prey, but after they have altered with time, the only way to bring it back to the way it was is to kill or end a living result that originated from the timeline, this will briefly weaken the strength of the fake timeline enough for it to be broken down by Artron energy",_

Martha whispered to the Doctor, "A living result, what does she mean, living result?", the Doctor nodded to Jack,

"Him".

Abi walked up the Doctor, he was fiddling with the controls under the Tardis controls while Martha was talking to Jack, about how he met Abi, she interested to see how different the timelines were. Abi smiled down at him.

"You're distracting yourself", She stated,

He looked up at her, "What's that?",

She sat down, against the console beside his body, "You're distracting yourself, I do it too, fixing things that don't need fixing just to distract myself, but for me its usually small things, if you're down there fiddling with a time machine then there must be something big going on",

He laughed, "Like you wouldn't believe", He sat up and leaned against the console, she smirked at him, enjoying his company,

"So when are we gonna sort out this timeline?", He frowned and looked down,

"I honestly don't know", He sighed and blinked back his sorrow, muttering to himself, "If I have to...",

"What?",

Martha and Jack climbed up the ramp, Martha looked at the Doctor as if to say this is really bad. Jack smiled at Abi, "We've got a job", He threw a tracker at the Doctor, "Can you take us there?".

He nodded and set to work, Martha beside him, "Jack's not immortal", he frowned at her, "Well of course he's not",

"What?",

"In our universe he's immortal, so he has to be mortal in this one"

Martha scowled, "Oh, did not know that", She flicked a switch the Doctor was about to reach for, he smiled gratefully at her.

* * *

They stepped out into an urban, South West playground, graffitied and deserted, and fell to the ground at the sound of "Exterminate!",

"Daleks, you didn't warn us about Daleks!?" Abi yelled over the guns, they ducked and crawled behind a bin,

"Actually, Dalek, there's only one, I though it would be a nice surprise", Jack shrugged and peered out to see its position, Abi brought out her gun and peered out the other side of the bin, a shot fired towards her and she ducked back. When she turned back she noticed civilians walking and before she knew it, shots were being fired at them, she fumbled in her pocket and peered back outside the bin. She threw the thing from her pocket and once it reached the Dalek it stuck to it like glue. She held onto the Doctors hand, he held Martha's and she held Jack's. They all teleported with the Dalek on a factory floor. The Doctor turned,

"Where have you brought us?",

"Sorry I couldn't get a better place in such short notice, it's Torchwood a tiny bit after", He frowned at her, "I read files",

Jack looked around for any signs of the Dalek, then back at Abi, "Split up?",

"Yeah, ok, do the lower levels, keep her safe, and keep yourself safe, ok?"

She kissed his cheek, "You too", He ran off with Martha, she grabbed the Doctors hand and they ran off and up a staircase, they heard movement upstairs and continued, keeping their backs to walls,

"So this is what you do then?",

"Yep, and on Saturdays I work at the post office",

He chuckled, "You know about Rose?",

"Yeah", She didn't look back at him, keeping her gun holstered, "Were you..you know?",

"Nah, I was too much of a coward, hid from my feelings",

"Join the club",

"You're better now",

She frowned but still keep her head on the look-out, "What do you mean now?",

"Oh..I..just..I",

"Doctor? Tell me honestly, have you met me before?",

"Why do you ask?",

"They way you are around me, you seem to know everything, so?",

"Yes."

"What?",

He sighed but was cut short when they had to cross an open floor, with no covers, they ran across the floor, crouching as much as they could. They got to the other side and stood up again,

"What do you mean you've met me before? Like a future me?",

"No, Abi, I'm..this", He groaned, trying to say it without mentioning Jack. Abi however wasn't looking at him anymore, or around, she was looking straight at the Dalek. When the Doctor noticed this he followed her line of vision till he saw the machine too, they both stared at it for two reasons, one; it looked life a deformed version of a Dalek and two; because of the hole in the air that it was next to, the hole was clearly a tear in the fabric of reality, a leison or portal. And surprisingly the Dalek wasn't interested in killing, it wanted to talk.

"Salia",

"Who?", She asked both the Time Lord and the Dalek,

"You are Salia", it screeched, "You are the cause of this! You must close the tear!",

"Who..who the hell is Salia?",

The Doctor had to shrug, he addressed the Dalek, "What are you doing here?",

"This version of reality is wrong, the timelines are incorrect, and because of this worlds have been erased, Skaro, Feean, Ahkaten, Dasdre-"

"Dasdre? What do you mean the timelines are incorrect?", Abi questioned, getting frustrated.

"Abi!", She turned to see Jack and Martha running up to her, she smiled but turned to the situation at hand, she glared at the Dalek, "What do you mean the timelines are incorrect?", Martha sighed and spoke up,

"We have to tell her Doctor", They all turned to her, even the Dalek, the Doctor nodded and looked at Abi,

"Abi, I am so sorry",

"No, no just tell me",

"I...me and Martha, we're from a version of reality where we are friends, all of us, you first met me in my last regeneration, with Rose and Jack, we became friends and then I left Jack in the Gamestation after realising he was immortal", Both Abi and Jack's eyes widened but they let him continue, "You found Jack in 1869 and from then on you lived together on Sky, but he got sent away because his immortality cause friction with Sky, she sent him away, we don't know where or when. Then I lost Rose but found Martha, we traveled together and one day we went to Efflor, we encountered the Smokis, they cornered us and entered our bodies and our timelines, and they made this timeline, by changing one detail, you never met me.",

She shook her head and held onto Jack's hand, "And I lose Jack",

"Abi, we need to-"

"No, cos the Dalek said because of that Skaro doesn't exist, Skaro, Doctor, the Daleks wiped out of this world",

"And Dasdre. And Akhaten. And Feean.", He glanced at the Dalek who was monitoring the tear. Abi looked at Jack, he leaned down and hugged her,

"You know what you have to do", He whispered, she shook her head,

"No, no, Doctor I don't believe you, no",

The Doctor held out his hands, "Then let me show you",

She stepped closer to him so he could put his hands on her head, he sent her happy thoughts of the life back where she belonged but he keep drifting to all the talks he had with her about how she felt, everything that happened, all the pain. She gasped and stumbled out of his arms, her eyes were wide and tearing up,

"All that, all that pain, it hurt so much. How can I lose him again", She sobbed, breathing deeply and shaking her head, "How do you expect me to do that again?", She turned to Jack, who brought her in immediately, she whispered, "I can't lose you",

He kissed her head and held onto her tightly, "You have to",

"No", She cried,

"Abi, please",

"You'll die, and I'll never...ever see you again",

"I love you so much, Abi",

She understood everything he meant right there, she stepped away from him squeezing his hand one last time, she sniffed and looked at the Doctor, Martha was nearby completely heartbroken at watching her friend break down,

"Could you do it, if this was Rose, could you do it?",

He shook his head, "No".

She nodded and walked towards the Daleks, "Why haven't you done anything?",

"I am under orders to not interfere" It stated, she sighed and looked back at her friends, "What do I do?",

"Sky said to kill a living result...", He nodded towards Jack and sent him apologetic smile.

"Then what?"

"The Tardis will emit a massive spike of Arton energy into any other lesions in this world, we have to get on the other side of the lesion before the Tardis closes it, then this reality will collapse",

"How long will we have to get to the other side?",

"About 60 seconds",

"And all this happens after Jack...",

"Yeah..".

She turned to Jack, "Not too late" She offered, smiling slightly,

He shook his head, also smiling, "Never",

She nodded and rushed into his arms, he held onto her so tight, so tight she could break but she didn't care. She just closed her eyes and willed away the whole situation. They broke apart and they kissed, slight clinging onto each other, sharing the most passionate embrace ever. When she stepped away, he brought out a gun, she winced and shook her head, "No, no, wait", she took out a blue vial, she held it in her hand, making no move to give it to him so he held her hands gently. Opening the cap and smiling at the Doctor and Martha, he kissed Abi's cheek and gulped down the whole vial. Abi turned away but she heard a thump behind her, she was silently sobbing when her manipulator blared out,

_"Lesion close in 60 seconds",_

"Sky, do it",

Martha frowned, "Do what? Abi? We need to go, what are you doing?"

"Taking the cowards way out",

The Doctor's eyes flicked to the lesion, "What do you mean?",

"I don't want to feel like this",

_"Memory wipe in 15 seconds",_

Abi got up and walked to the edge of the lesion, the two followed,

"You're gonna forget everything!" The Doctor exclaimed,

"Just Jack",

_"Memory wipe in 10 seconds, lesion closure in 40 seconds"_

"Why?" Martha asked,

She shrugged, "Because I'm a coward, when it's done, I'm gonna collapse. You need to catch me", The Doctor nodded,

_"5 seconds"_

Abi turned to see his dead body, laying so peaceful on the ground,

_"3,2,1"_

She took a deep breath and let the dark consume her.


	13. Cowards

For a brief moment it was like they were suspended in air, three time travelers clinging onto each other in the hope that they wouldn't fall on to the hard concrete that only two of them saw, one of them was already unconscious. That moment ended when they fell and collided with the hard ground. Martha groaned, her face squashed against the ground, she made no effort to move it,

"Owwwwwwwww",

The Doctor however put aside any pain he felt from the landing to check on Abi, who was not effected by the fall, she probably was used it, her manipulator wasn't the kindest machine. Martha glanced in his direction and immediately sat up also checking on Abi,

"Is she alright?",

He placed his hands on her temple, "Just unconscious",

"She doesn't remember Jack", Martha stated, sadly, the Doctor nodded,

"Cowards way out", He quoted her, "She won't remember anything about him, he's cuts from any encounter and this episode we all shared is non-existent", He closed his eyes and tried to connect with her mind, he saw her life and events but no Jack, he sighed, he felt an enormous amount of sympathy for her, and slight envy, he wish he could forget every heartbreak but in the end that's what makes us who we are, now Abi will be slightly different than before but at least she's happier.

Abi moved her head slightly, squinting her eyes tightly and fluttering them open, she groaned slightly and shifted around in the Doctors arms, he smiled slightly at her,

"Ok?",

She groaned again, "What happened?",

He shared a glance with Martha, "Well, what do you remember?",

He moved so she could sit up, she blinked a couple times, "We went into that lady's stall and we passed that unconscious guy then we came here and that's all I remember",

"That man we passed, he was part of it, he came up behind you and knocked you out, he came for us but those police officers came and arrested him too",

She frowned, but after a moment she shrugged, "Ok", She struggled to get up and was a bit shaky on her feet, Martha smiled at her friend and hugged her fiercely, Abi laughed surprised, "Wow, Ok, what was that for?",

Martha winced at her mistake but covered it up with a smile, "Sorry, I just, it was scary, seeing you like that",

Abi looked amused, "What, unconscious?",

"Yeah, you know, you looked vulnerable",

Abi nodded, "Right, well, home anyone?", She lifted her wrist to show the black wristband that she still wore from Fraser, she looked at it and frowned, "I'm still wearing this...", She ripped it off, and lifted her other wrist, that had the vortex manipulator.

* * *

"Sky!Long time!",

Abi glanced at the computer monitors, she went up the steps whilst Martha and the Doctor plopped themselves on the chairs. Abi checked her messages from Dasdre,

_"Playing message from Dasdre",_

The screen showed a man, dressed in traditional Dasdreen clothing

_"Abigail, how's life, uhh, I just, well", _he chuckled nervously, Abi winced, remembering who he was, Martha and the Doctor however just watched the recording nervously, wondering who he was, _"I haven't seen you since the wedding and seeing as you're my wife, I guess that's kind of bad, I wouldn't know. Anyway the family's asking after you and I'm asking after you so, yeah, uh call me",_

Abi sniffed, and switched off the monitors, she hoped that her two friends missed the word 'wife', but that was unlikely, and when they got up and sent her questioning looks and glares, she smiled innocently, "Yes?",

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief, "Who was he?",

She bit her lip, "Oh yeah, he's my husband", she mumbled the last bit and walked away,

"Your husband, why do you have a husband?", Martha exclaimed,

Abi shrugged, "It's...I just find my self in bad situations and at the time the only way out is to you know...get married",

Martha waved her hands out in exasperation, "How many times do you find yourself in these situations?",

"A lot",

The Doctor frowned, "How...how many people are you married to?",

Abi pursued her lips, thinking, "Uhh, umm about 15, 16?",

There was a pause, no one said anything, Martha frowned trying to get her head around it whilst the Doctor gaped at her. They collected themselves and walked up to her,

"Who?", the Doctor asked,

"What?",

"Who are you married to, I want the list",

Abi sighed, "Ok, well, there's Shakespeare, Alexander the Great, though he was gay, uhh Cleopatra, that guy you just saw, the Last king of Feaan, Bob, ohh that guy that helped us find the Tardis on the Titanic-",

"When did you find the time to marry him", Martha said, remembering the trip,

"When we saw the iceberg before anyone else",

She sent her a disbelieving look, Abi only shrugged,

"What, he waa gonna die anyway",

"Anyway, continue", the Doctor interrupted,

"Right, so, oohh the three princes in that castle on Balkaric , uhhh Will, Harry, I think I married a priest, Marilyn, obviously. Queen Victoria and Antino",

Doctor scowled, "You've lost the meaning of marriage!",

"You can talk, Elizabeth the first mean anything to you",

"I didn't do anything with her!",

"Yet", She smirked at him,

"How do you know?",

"She's my friend, we talk", She shrugged and walked up the ramp, Martha following her up,

"You're friends with Queen Elizabeth?",

"Friends, gal pals, buddies...",

"Queen Victoria mentioned you", The Doctor called, "Your wife", he added teasingly,

"What did she say?",

"Well, she said you left something at her",

Abi sighed, "Yeah, my -"

"_Abigail, transmission from Dasdre", _

_"_Coming!", Abi called over her back, she looked at her friends, "I'm kinda stuck here so you go on ahead",

"You sure you'll be alright?", Martha asked, doubtfully,

"Well why wouldn't I be?" Abi laughed gently,

"Oh no, just you might be...lonely", Martha shrugged her shoulders, Abi shook he head and smiled at the Doctor,

"See you later spaceman", He nodded and went in the box, Martha smiled and also went into the box. Abi stared at the Tardis for a bit, reveling in the weird sound it made, she quickly shook herself out of it and turned her attention to Sky, she placed her hands on the railings and leaned in gently,

"So what was so important that you had to send my friends away?",

"I'm sorry Abigail, I didn't mean to isolate you",

Abi smiled, "I joking Sky, so what was it?",

"_I've detected an interference on Earth, mostly likely hostile",_

Abi rolled her eyes, and walked down the steps to the docking platform, "Alright, do your thing", She waited till a bright light lifted her.

* * *

She landed in a bush and tried to wiggled he way out, getting pricked by small sticks in the process,

"Oh finally", she tumbled out and onto the grassy floor. Abi jumped up and brushed herself off. It was now that she looked around, she was, obviously, in a garden, to her right was a shed, relatively new, and to her left was a house 4 floors high. She whistled, impressed as she raised her wrist to speak to Sky,

"So, tell me everything",

_"According to the Atraxi, they have an escaped prisoner, Prisoner Zero, they are looking for him so they sent out messages to everywhere connected to the planet he arrived in, Earth, it reads : Prisoner Zero has escaped",_

"So he's bad?",

_"Yes"_

"Lovely",

Abi frowned as she walked up to the house, she knocked and smiled at the blue door, Tardis blue, she waited biting her lip impatiently . She saw a figure behind the door coming to open it, when they did there was a youngish girl with flaming red hair and wide curious eyes,

"Hello?",

"Hi! I'm Abigail", she extended her arm for a handshake the girl took, not before noticing the queer device on her wrist,

"Amelia Pond",

Abi grinned, "Nice name, Amelia, like a name in a fairytale", she let herself in, missing Amy's cringe. Abi scanned this new environment, immediately feeling funny but pushing it down, "Nice house", she looked back the cross armed Scot, "I know this is a long shot but you don't happen to know a Prisoner Zero, do you?",

Amy's eyes widened at the familiar name, "Who are you?",

"I told you",

"You told me your name"

"And you told me yours, its a funny universe we live in", she strolled into the closest room to her, which happened to be a kitchen, "So, Prisoner Zero?",

"Who is he?",

Abi opened the fridge door and looked for food, "Alien", she answered simply, Amy scoffed, making Abi poke her head from the fridge, "You don't believe in aliens",

"No", Amy's reply was too quick, Abi raised her eyebrows, noticing this but said nothing about it, her eyes caught something peculiar in the fridge,

"Fish fingers and custard! Ugh! Why would you eat that?",

Amy lifted her chin, proudly stating, "It's actually quite nice",

"Right", She closed the fridge and walked out, "So no...no disturbances, no odd lights in your garden, nothing?",

"Why, what's this all for?",

"Ok, believe me if you will but I'm chasing down an alien convict called Prisoner Zero, he's around here apparently and I've gotta take him down",

Amy regarded her oddly, "So you're...what like a space cop?",

Abi shrugged, "If you like, so...anything?",

Amy opened her mouth but thought against it, she didn't want to lie, she knew a bit about Prisoner Zero but Abigail still was a stranger and she could be a bad alien,. Then again, if she did tell her about her encounter with the Raggedy Doctor, Abi would be the only one who would believe her, besides Rory, though Rory probably felt sorry for Amy. During the argument she had with herself Amy failed to notice that Abi had in fact left her side and started walking up to the second floor, Amy called after her, "Hey!".

Abi got up to the landing and once again felt weird, like there was something wrong this floor in particular, she got distracted by Amy, who had just got by her side,

"You live here alone?",

"Yeah",

"Which ones yours?", Amy pointed her in the direction of her room, when Abi got there she stopped in her tracks causing Amy to bump into her slightly, Amy looked over her shoulder, which was easy seeing as she was slightly taller. Abi looked around the room, which was scattered with model Tardises and model people, on a desk was sheets and sheets of drawings, all showing a blue box, one man and one little girl beside it, holding hands. Abi stared at Amy, eyes burning with infinite questions, Amy just smiled nervously and looked down,

"He...he's my imaginary friend",

"The Doctor", Amy's eyes snapped opened, "Oh he's not imaginary",

"Everyone said he was", she mumbled, "How do you know him?",

"He's my friend, but he might not be after you tell me what happened", Abi sat on the bed, Amy sitting on her desk chairs, she raised her eyes expectantly, "So?",

"Well, I was seven, it was night, there was this box that just appeared in my garden so I went downstairs to check it out and he pooped out from it, soaking wet. He did some weird stuff and then I told him about this crack that was on my wall at the time, he fixed it", She nodded to the wall behind Abi's head, she turned and looked at a clear blue wall, "Then his box made weird noises and he had to run off, he said five minutes, he'd come back in five minutes and take me with him. That was twelve years ago.",

Abi looked at her, she didn't look upset, not anymore, she looked more tired of waiting and rightly so, how dare the Doctor make her wait, she knew he was coming back and for him it would've been five minutes but its not fair on the people who wait for him. Abi sighed and shook her head,

"Oh Doctor...", she looked at a model of a man in a raggedy blue suit but it wasn't the tenth Doctor, not the one she knew, "This is him?", Amy nodded, "Must be another regeneration", she muttered, she looked up at Amy and smiled brightly, "Listen, Pond, he's coming back, really he is, but his time keeping is horrific. For him it will be five minutes for you it will be however long you'll wait. I'm sorry but time isn't fair on some people."

Amy shook her head, "Don't believe you, he's not real, he never was",

"Is that what the psychiatrists told you?", Amy frowned as Abi picked up a pamphlet, "Kind of obvious, sorry not even important right now, actually when he comes back can you slap him for me, tell him its from Abi, right I need-",

"Wait, there's something else, when he fixed the crack in my wall, well it opened before it closed", Abi frowned, "There was this massive eye, and it said, 'Priso-",

"ner Zero has escaped, yeah, this is not good",

Abi ran into the hallway and looked around frantically, Amy arrived there and asked, "What's not good?",

"Well if the 'eye' told you that, it kinda mean it escaped through here",

Amy's eyes widened, "No but that was 12 years ago, and I haven't seen any aliens",

Abi's eyes settled on a door at the end of the hallway, that was the source of the weirdness, she was about to explain it to Amy when shouting from downstairs alerted them both, they ran to the window to see, the thing that stood out to Abi was the Tardis, it looked almost tired. Then she saw the man who was in Amy's paintings, the Doctor, a future Doctor. At the door.

"He's back, he's here, oh god", Amy whispered frantically, Abi grinned at her, they heard him get in the house,

"Might wanna do something, Pond", Amy ran a hand through her hair, she dragged Abi into her room,

"Stay here", Abi mock saluted, Amy grabbed a baseball bat from under her bed then left and closed the door. She stifled a giggle and pressed herself against the door, she could hear the Doctor on the same floor as her, then a bang and then a thud. Abi raced out of the room and saw a limp body on the floor, she looked at Amy who was panicking, "I panicked", she whisper-shouted,

"Clearly", Abi remarked, "Well, what do you wanna do with him?",

"Oh you do something", she ran into her room and closed the door, Abi scoffed at her childish behaviour then looked down at the Doctor,

"Ok, Time Lord, lets get you chained up", she dragged his body to the radiator and brought out some alien handcuffs from Felspoon, she took one hand and cuffed it to the radiator pole. She smiled at his new face, "Could be worse, oh the chin", she quietly exclaimed, she rested her back on the radiator beside him "So, how did you die this time, slipped on a Dalek, chocked on a Cyberman".

Amy emerged out of her room, slightly calmed down and wearing a police outfit, with a very short skirt, Abi raised her eyebrows at her,

"What, I got it from work", she said, sheepishly,

Abi got up from her spot, "What do you actually do?",

"I'm a kissogram",

Abi folded her arms at her, "Well, he's not gonna be happy with that", she indicated to the sleeping Time Lord,

Amy shrugged, "He's not my dad",

The Doctor began to stir, Amy stiffened, Abi looked down at him, she leaned to Amy, "Can't be here when he wakes up",

"Why",

"Well, you know how I said he was my friend", Amy nodded, "Well I meant a past version of him, so I gotta go",

Amy frowned sadly, "Oh, what about Prisoner Zero?",

Abi looked at her, "Oh he'll sort it, and don't worry, I'll be back, Pond, and remember that slap from me, Ok?",

She nodded, and watched as Abi raised her wrist to tap some things on the weird device, after a few seconds she gave her one last smile and vanished. Amy stared at the empty space before the Doctor made another stirring noise, she brought her fake radio to her lips and started spouting rubbish.

* * *

_"Abigail"_

"Sky, miss me?", She grinned teasingly,

_"The concept of missing someone is mundane as I am not capable of the emotions and counter emotions of love and friendship-",_

"Yeah, yeah, I know you did, anyway, Prisoner Zero is the Doctor's gig, a future Doctor, by the way. And I met this red head, Amelia Pond, nice girl, _long _legs", she stressed the word 'long' as much as she could.

_"Future Doctor?",_

"Yeah, floppy hair, _amazing _chin, seriously that thing could sword fight", she flopped on the sofa chair, flicking through a random Earth newspaper, 19th century from the look of it, "So, how have you been?",

_"I have been pondering over a topic of great distress",_

"Which is?",

_"Your Time Lord heritage",_

Abi put the paper down and looked up, wondering what Sky had to say, "I'm human, Sky",

_"By choice, but genetically you are a Time Lord",_

She shook her head, sighing, "Sky...",

_"I was wondering why Rassillon has not kidnapped you again, or why you and the Doctor avoid this very subject",_

"Well", she got up, "I don't know what's up with Rassillon, maybe he got bored and as for the Doctor and me, well, I guess i'ts a weird subject for me, I think deep down I never really forgave him, I know he had to do it but...", she closed her eyes, sighing, "I dunno",

_"I am sorry Abigail",_

"Not your fault, anyway", she clapped her hands together, "Night Sky",

"_Goodnight Abigail"_


End file.
